


Control

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Canon Divergent, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Victor is an ass in this, Yuri and Yuuri are NOT together, they are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “It’s not perfect. Victor is controlling… manipulative… I… I can’t Yurio… I can’t do this anymore.  At first it was all great. I thought everything he did was perfect, he was giving up skating for me, but he wasn’t! It was a publicity stunt for him! Do you know how many sponsors he had knocking down our door? He would mock me and call me his cash cow…” Another long gulp, “We skate, he takes me out for show… then has me stuck in that stupid flat. I have to dress the way he wants, eat what he orders, say what he tells me to say… the only thing I have done on my own is buy these stupid rings…. THEY WEREN’T EVEN ENGAGEMENT RINGS!” Yuuri’s face was red and he was visibly shaking.or...Everything in Season One is a Lie - Victor is controlling Yuuri --- Yuuri runs to Yuri and all hell breaks out.





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t do this anymore Yurio…” Yuuri stated as he pushed past him into the flat.  
  
“What are you talking about? Do what?” Yuri knew it was too early in the morning to deal with drama.   
  
“THIS!” Yuuri waved his arms around, eyes darting frantically around the flat.  
  
Yuri sighed as he closed the door and started some coffee, “Can I get some more info maybe?”  
  
He watched as Yuuri went to the cupboard and got out a mug and Yuri figured he was getting coffee. No, Yuuri by passed the coffee and filled his mug with Vodka. Yuri watched as he took a mouthful, then another. He watched as those shoulders slumped and he walked to the living room.  
  
“I can’t marry Victor,” Yuuri barely whispered out and then took an even bigger gulp of his Vodka.  
  
Yuri did not know what to say, what was there to say though? Everyone knew these two were perfect for one another. What could have gone wrong?  
  
“Being here is a mistake… “  
  
Yuri looked at him, “Ok… then did you want to fucking leave? You knocked on _my_ door.”  
  
Yuuri shook his head, the tears welling up in his eyes. “No, HERE!” Yuuri waved his arm around, “Saint Petersburg! This is all wrong.”  
  
Yuri sat back and this time he took the cup from Yuuri and took a mouthful of Vodka, the coffee was just not strong enough. When he woke up this morning, he thought they would all just meet at the rink then go skate, like they do every day. He was not expecting Katsuki at his door in a fit and drinking before the sun had fully risen.  
  
“So… what is so bad about being here then?”  
  
Yuuri sighed and took the cup again. Yuri watched as he got up and refilled it. “I mean… Victor is so perfect, so wonderful.. at least that is what everyone thinks. When people aren’t around, it is another story.”  
  
Yuri squinted, “I am not following you.”  
  
“Of course you aren’t! It is Victor _fucking_ Nikiforov for crying out loud! What could be so terrible about being engaged to him?”  Yuuri was pacing and steadily drinking from the mug. Yuri knew he had to get the mug away from him.  
  
“Ok, let’s sit down for a moment and calm down.”

Yuri was puzzled. Yuuri had been here for a little over a year already, and they kept putting off the wedding, now it was making sense. There was trouble in paradise. “You’ve been here over a year Yuuri, what has changed now?”  
  
“Nothing has changed… well I mean it did… when I got here...  I just can’t take it anymore.”  
  
“Why don’t you tell me what the hell is going on then?”  
  
Yuuri shook his head and downed the Vodka. When he slumped on the couch he just sat there and looked up to Yuri. “Just sit with me Yurio… please?”  
  
Yuri shook his head and flopped down on the couch. He was not sure what the hell was going on, but he felt he just jumped into the lion’s den at that moment.    
  
“I don’t want to be involved in your shit piggy,” He growled out as Yuuri put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.  
  
“No, I just need to get away... you are familiar, Yurio.”  
  
“That is not my damn name.”  
  
He could feel the fingers through his hair and he could smell the alcohol on Yuuri. It was concerning as Yuuri barely drank, he knew better due to the way he put on weight and trying to keep his competitive edge. Yuri did not know how to feel about what was going on at that moment in his flat. Yuuri was all but in a fit of tears and half drunk. It was strange, but Yuuri told him he was familiar and he just sat there and allowed Yuuri to comb his hair as it seemed to calm him down.  
  
They heard Yuuri’s phone starting to go off. First with text, then calls. It went on and on till Yuuri sat up and turned it off. Yuri raised an eyebrow at him and he saw as Yuuri pulled him back to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Awkward was the not the word Yuri would use to describe this. It was beyond awkward. He had been around Victor and Yuuri since the beginning. Watched as they went on mushy dates, their first year skating, when Yuuri moved to Saint Petersburg, he didn’t understand it. They were perfect.  
  
“Yuuri… can we talk about this? I mean you and Victor are perfect.”  
  
He heard a deep sigh and felt as Yuuri pushed him away to stand up. The vodka bottle was back in hand and being poured in the coffee mug. Another long gulp.  
  
“It’s not perfect. Victor is controlling… manipulative… I… I can’t Yurio… I can’t do this anymore.  At first it was all great. I thought everything he did was perfect, he was giving up skating for me, but he wasn’t! It was a publicity stunt for him! Do you know how many sponsors he had knocking down our door? He would mock me and call me his cash cow…” Another long gulp, “We skate, he takes me out for show… then has me stuck in that stupid flat. I have to dress the way he wants, eat what he orders, say what he tells me to say… the _only_ thing I have done on my own is buy these stupid rings…. THEY WEREN’T EVEN ENGAGEMENT RINGS!” Yuuri’s face was red and he was visibly shaking.  
  
Yuri jumped up and ran over to him, taking the mug away. “Yuuri… breath, calm the fuck down.”

Yuri knew that Yuuri had anxiety issues and could easily get worked up. He had seen it many times before competition. He would watch as Victor would talk in his ear and watch as he handed Yuuri one of his pills then lead him outside. They had all witness him coming undone.  
  
He watched as Yuuri took in some deep breaths and saw his shaking started to calm some.  
  
“The rings… were a gift… a thank you… a good luck charm… I wanted to thank him. That was when I was more than his ‘cash cow’. Now when I look at them… it means something completely different.”  
  
Yuri reached out as Yuuri went pale, he was afraid he was going to faint. Yuuri slumped and was still conscious but Yuri grabbed him and pulled him back to the couch. He could feel a cold sweat covering his body and all he could do was hold him and rub his hair back. He could tell by the faraway look, Yuuri was out of it.  
  
“Jesus piggy… why didn’t you say anything before all this?” he knew he would not get an answer, but he sat there and just held him. “I swear piggy… if you get me wrapped up in your fuckign domestic shit…”

Yuri heard his phone start to chime and vibrate next to him and when he grabbed it. It was Victor, worried about Yuuri. Yuri had to shake his head. It all did not seem real, it seemed like he was in a nightmare. There was no way these two were having problems. They were the poster boys for the perfect couple. It was what he had hoped one day he would have if he could ever get over his fear of telling his best friend.  
  
Then again, would Yuuri be drunk and mumbling in his lap with a tear streaked face? He knew Yuuri was not the type to exaggerate or lie about things-- freak out yes, but not freak out like this. He had never seen this level of breakdown on him before.  
  
“Is he texting you now?” Yuuri weakly asked.  
  
He continued to brush that black hair back, “Yes.”  
  
He felt Yuuri shiver and bury his face into his thigh. He wanted to reply back and let Victor know Yuuri was in a fit, but if Victor was the reason Yuuri was like this, it would be counterproductive.  
  
“What do you want me to do Yuuri?”  
  
“Just stay with me.”  
  
“I mean about Victor,” He felt Yuuri tense up.  
  
“I…. I don’t know.”  
  
Yuri sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face. How in the hell did he get here? “We can’t just leave him looking for you. He will only end up showing up here.” He felt Yuuri tense against him.  
  
“How about I just tell him--“  
  
Yuuri sat up in a panic. “NO! he will just come here and drag me back.”  
  
“Yuuri, you’ve lived there for a year now…”  
  
“I want to go home… but… I don’t think I can. I think.. I think I am going to be sick…” He watched as Yuuri stumbled up and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
Yuri sighed again. He looked through his text as Victor had sent quite a few. He was asking if he had heard from Yuuri or seen him. He grabbed Yuuri’s phone off the coffee table and powered it on. He had message after message coming through demanding to know where he was, why was he not home and so on.  
  
Yuri knew Victor could be intense, you didn’t skate the way he did an NOT be intense. He was intense with his choreography and everything he did in life. That was just Victor. He had never seen this from Victor though. Everyone knew he was possessive over Yuuri, always a hand on him, a whisper in the ear that would turn Yuuri’s face red. Yuri assumed it was just how their relationship was.  
  
Yuri stopped…. It made sense now. Victor kept Yuuri close. You never saw Yuuri out alone now that he thought about it.    
  
He heard Yuuri heaving and got up to hide the Vodka. He did not need him to start drinking again and decided to make some toast.  
  


 

  
  
It took twenty minutes for Yuuri to finally emerge from the bathroom. His face pale and his eyes red. Yuri did not say anything but shoved water and toast at him. He watched as Yuuri took small bites of toast and little sips of water. It was quiet, too quiet. Yuri had made more coffee and knew he needed to text Yakov saying he would be late.  
  
There was a knocking at the door and he saw Yuuri start to shake.  
  
“It is him… I know it is.”  
  
Yuri shook his head, “You can’t hide from him.”  
  
“I just need some time,” Yuuri mumbled.

Yuri could see how tense Yuuri was and how he started to tremble.  
  
“Fine, go hide in the bedroom. I’ll talk to him.”  
  
Yuri watched as Yuuri about ran down the hallway and he went to open the door for Victor. Victor looked worried and pushed right inside of his flat.  
  
“Yurio! Have you seen my Yuuri? I woke up this morning and he was not at our place.”  
  
He saw as Victor looked around the room. Of course there were two plates out and two mugs. Yuri sighed and started to clean up. The last thing he needed was Victor and Yuuri’s drama around him.  
  
“Yurio, I know he was here. It was the last place his phone checked into.” Victor said as he peaked around the hallway.  
  
“Victor, just go home,” Yuri didn’t know what to do.  
  
“So he is here then?” Victor went and opened the bedroom door.  
  
Yuri heard as Yuuri yelped and Victor yelled out for him. Yuri was still in the kitchen and peeked around the corner of the hallway when Yuuri came running and ran behind him holding him tightly.  
  
“Whoa!” Yuri yelled as he was being pulled out so Yuuri could put a barrier between him and Victor.  
  
“Yuuri! What is this? Why are you hiding from me?” Victor came out and looked concerned and confused.  “Yurio, step aside so I can take Yuuri home. I think he needs a day off to rest.”  
  
“No! I don’t need to rest!” Yuri could feel as Yuuri’s hands dug into his arm and his nails starting to leave marks.  
  
“Then come talk to me Yuuri. I wake up and you are gone… no note, text, nothing. You had me worried sick!”  
  
Yuri turned and looked at Yuuri. There was panic behind his eyes, “Why don’t you talk to him?”  
  
Yuuri grabbed at him tighter ad trembled harder, “Then talk to me here Victor. I am not going anywhere with you.”  
  
Yuri saw as Victor had forced a smile on his face. He knew when Victor was faking a smile, and at this moment he was working hard on it.  
  
“Just step back with me to Yurio’s room and we can talk baby.”  
  
“Don’t call me that! Victor, I can’t do this anymore! This ruse! I can’t!” Yuuri was back to clutching hard at him.  
  
Yuri could almost see the expression melt and change on Victor’s face. Those blue eyes turned cold.  
  
“Something going on with you two now?” his voice was even different and he felt Yuuri shake even harder.  
  
“What?!” Yuri called out. “Are you fucking crazy old man?”  
  
Yuri was mad now. How had he gotten dragged into this? The way Yuuri was trembling, there was no way he could allow him to leave now, seeing the expression on Victor’s face and the way he was reacting.  
  
“He is holding onto you pretty tightly and hiding behind you. So this is what he does? Sneaks out while I’m still in bed and rendezvous with you? Yuuri.. I am hurt. Yurio… I never thought you would stoop so low.”  
  
Yuri gasped and stepped forward. He got right up in Victor’s face as they were almost the same height now. He stared him down.  
  
“I think you need to leave,” he said slowly.  
  
“I’m taking him with me,” Victor said and gestured to Yuuri.  
  
“No you are not. Don’t make me call Yakov.”  
  
Victor stepped forward and grabbed his chin tightly, “I’ll call Otabek.”  
  
Yuri smacked his hand away and gasp. “Yeah call him, he can come here and kick your ass as well.” Yuri tried to play it off.  
  
“I don’t think that is the reason why you don’t want me calling him. Be honest with yourself Yurio. The minute I tell him you are shacking up with my fiancé… what will your Hero of Kazakhstan think?”  
  
Yuri was seeing red, “Get out Victor. Get the fuck out of my flat!”  
  
Victor smirked at him, “Give me back what is mine first.”  
  
Yuri looked over where Yuuri was pressed against the counter and stayed as far from Victor as he could.  
  
“I don’t think he wants to go with you,” Yuri growled back at him.

“You’ll regret this Yurio,” Victor growled out.

They watched as Victor left and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Yuuri a trembling mess and went to get him.  
  
“Let me make us some tea ok? Go sit down.”  
  
Yuri got to thinking how all this had happen, and how he had missed it all. He knew he was involved in his own life and routines, and just did not pay them much attention. He had lived with Lilia for some time before throwing a fit and getting his own place. But even if he had been so involved in his life, how he had missed his rink mate’s falling apart?  
  
Victor always kept Yuuri close, Yuuri sat through Victor’s training and waited, then Victor would do his coaching. They would spend a lot of time at the rink and evenings in. They always seemed so lovey dovey at the rink, but the more Yuri thought about it, the more he sees now it was all one sided. It was Victor hanging off of Yuuri, Victor kissing Yuuri. Yuuri was always red face and pushing him away. What seemed a playful gesture, Yuri is seeing more as how things really were.  
  
His phone started to chime and he saw Victor sending him threats if he did not send Yuuri back home. Yuri shook his head, last thing he wanted was to be involved in some scandal with the two sweethearts of ice skating.  
  
“Thanks piggy, now Victor is threatening me,” he spit out as he walked to the couch.  
  
“Yurio… I am so sorry. I didn’t know what to do. Things are getting out of hand… and he is demanding we get married. He keeps…” Yuuri turned away as he sipped his tea, face in a blush.  
  
Yuri’s phone went off and he yelped and threw it. Victor was sending him very questionable pictures of Yuuri in very compromising positions… with other skaters and people.  
  
“Yuuri! Wtf is this?”  
  
Yuuri got the phone then dropped it when he saw.  
  
“Oh my God… I forgot about those…”  
  
“Yuuri… that isn’t even Victor with you….”  
  
Yuuri shook his head. “It was something Victor wanted me to do… he said he liked watching me with others….”  
  
“Jesus Christ Yuuri! Do you know what the fuck this looks like? He goes to the press… and now he is a broken hearted and left by his cheating fiancé?”  
  
“Maybe I should go back to him…”  
  
“Is it really that bad?”  
  
“It is… but I can’t let those pictures get out... Please delete them.”  
  
“Trust me Piggy, I didn’t want to see them in the first place.”  
  
He watched as Yuuri’s face went red and then they both just stood there for a moment. Neither knowing what to do next.  
  
“Ok, I am sorry Yurio, let me go back. We will just forget this happen.”  
  
Yuri nodded and watched as Yuuri left out of his flat. As he did he got a sick feeling in his stomach and something was telling him not to let Yuuri go.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Yuri had gone to the rink that day and did not expect to see Yuuri there. He was though. Him and Victor at the edge of the rink, he saw Victor with his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and Yuuri having a blank expression on his face.  
  
Yuri found he paid more attention to those two and even had Yakov yelling at him for it. He couldn’t help but wonder how much was true from what was told to him, but now that he watched, he was scared it all was. Victor was never far from Yuuri at any given point. He even followed him to the locker room when Yuuri excused himself.  
  
Yuri had to shake his head as he heard Yakov yelling at him to get his head out of the clouds. His practice that day was terrible and he knew it was from all the crap that morning with Yuuri and Victor. He did not want to be involved and somehow he got thrown into it. He even saw as Victor smiled at everyone, but gave him the forced smile.  
  
Yuri kept his distance but he would see those big brown eyes pleading at him from across the rink. He tried not to look, even when they skated past one another, he tried to look the other way. Nothing out of what anyone would see, would look out of the ordinary. Yuri even knew if he had not been told what he was told and seen what he had seen, he never would have known either. He had to shake the sick feeling off and mind his own business.  
  


 

  

He did not think much of it, Victor and Yuuri were not at the rink the next morning. He felt less distracted and was able to practice properly. He was thankful they weren’t there, as it was a distraction, he needed to concentrate. His body was growing and his center of gravity kept  shifting slightly on him. Usually Victor would help on the jumps, but he didn’t have him here, and he was not sure how much he was going to be willing to help him after all that happen the other day.  
  
He knew it should bother him, but after skyping with Otabek the other night, maybe he had taken it all out of context. Maybe Yuuri was having a bad day. He had grown up with Victor around him, Victor couldn’t be anything but perfect to Yuuri. Otabek even agreed that maybe Yuuri was just in a panic attack and talking nonsense. Yuri tried to tell himself that was true.  
  
If this was true, why did it still nag him?  
  
The next day he got to the rink, no Yuuri or Victor again. That was two days in a row. Normally one or the other would at least show up to the rink. With a heavy sigh, he did his practice, unfortunately he did not do well, he was occupied again.  
  
By day three, Yuri was a wreck. He had given up trying to even practice and told Yakov he was going home as it seemed it ankle hurt. Yakov gave him a glare and told him he better wrap and ice his ankle and if it hurt tomorrow to see a doctor. Yuri knew his ankle was fine, he wanted to go check on Yuuri.  
  
When he went to their flat, he was nervous, he remembered the look in Victor’s face, how cold those eyes had gotten. Swallowing, he gently knocked on the door. He waited and nothing happen. He knocked again. Still nothing. Pulling out his phone he texted Yuuri seeing if everything was ok.  
  
He waited five more minutes in the hallway and even tried calling. He could hear the phone ring in the flat and still no one answered. Yuri got worried, but he decided to go back to his own place and call over to Otabek and voice his concerns.  


  
  


“I’m telling you Beka, something is up.”

Otabek sighed and sat back on his bed, Yuri had video called him the minute he got in.

“Are you sure Yuri? I mean, one of them could just be sick?” Otabek asked.

“Then why didn’t they at least answer the door? Why hasn’t anyone heard from them? Even when I asked Yakov he said he had not heard from Victor and his practice was going to suffer if he didn’t get his ass in the rink,” Yuri knew he sounded obsessive over this, but something was not right.

“Yuri, this is none of your business. If I were you I would not get involved,” that is what Otabek kept telling him.

Yuri hated how his best friend was not taking his side. Normally Otabek always had his back, it was how it had been since their friendship had started.

“You didn’t see him though Beka,” Yuri growled out. He hated he had to keep explaining this.

“And I thought we had agreed Yuuri was having a panic attack and taking everything out of context.”

“Yes, but now? We are in peak competition season here! Why would they take three days off? Even when I had the flu I only took two days, I mean hell, I had to run off the ice to go throw up at one point!”

He could hear Otabek sigh, “Ok so say it is true then, do you want to get in the middle of it? I mean, Victor is the most beloved and decorated skater of our time. You have no way to prove any of this.”

Yuri had not told Otabek about the pictures that came in, for some reason he did not feel Otabek needed to know that.

“I know… I know. I have nothing other than mine and the piggy’s word on all of this,” Yuri sat back and crossed his arms.

“Listen Yuri… it is probably best to leave all of this alone and focus on your routine. You already said you were having troubles with your quads since your body is growing, focus on that. Stay out of their business, they will figure it out I am sure.”

Yuri had never been so mad at his best friend, “Fine, look, I’m gonna go. Since I got the day off I am going to enjoy not doing anything.”

“Yura… promise me you are leaving this alone?”

“Why are you so fucking adamant about this shit, Beka? I already said I was going to nothing. Going to binge watch Netflix and maybe even take a nap, ok?”

“Call me later ok?”

“Yeah sure,” Yuri ended the call. 

  

 

He wished he could say he felt better about everything, but he didn’t. Something was tugging at him and he paced around his flat. He texted Mila and asked if Victor and Yuuri ever showed up at the rink and she replied back with a ‘no’.  

Frustrated, Yuri went back out. He knew he had told Otabek he would not meddle, but something was wrong. He went back to their building and started to bang on their door. He refused to stop banging till finally Victor opened the door.

“Where the fuck is he?” Yuri pushed passed Victor.

“Yuri, I did not invite you in.”

“Then call the fucking authorities ok? Now where's that damn pig?”

“He is sleeping, he isn’t feeling well, no get out of my flat,” Victor was still holding the door open.

Yuri stomped down the hallway and went into the bedroom, sure enough, Yuuri was passed out on the bed. Yuri shook his shoulder and Yuuri was not moving. Victor came back and grabbed Yuri’s arm.

“What the fuck have you done to him?” Yuri yelled.

“I told you he is sleeping, and if you knew what was good for you, you would leave.”

“Did you fucking drug him?” Yuri shook out Victor grasp and shook Yuuri till he heard Yuuri moan, “Yuuri… Piggy, fuck! Wake up!”

He felt Victor grab at him again, “Don’t fucking touch me Victor!”

Victor still grabbed at his arm and Yuri pushed him into the bookcase in their bedroom causing it to fall and all the books to come tumbling down. The commotion started to rouse Yuuri slowly and he tried to sit up.

“Wha…”

Yuri ran back over to the bed, “Piggy, can you hear me?”

Yuri grabbed Yuuri’s face and stared at him, watching as his eyes gained focus. Yuuri’s glasses were on the side table and he grabbed them and put them on Yuuri.

“Victor? What the fuck have you done to him?”

“Yurio?”  he heard Yuuri drawl out.

Victor was still sitting on floor.

“He was threatening to leave me Yurio! What else could I do? I gave him a sleeping pill and he went to sleep,” Victor said.

“For three fucking days?” Yuri questioned.

“I can’t lose him Yurio…” Victor was putting on a show again.

Turning back to Yuuri, Yuri pulled him out of bed. “Come on, we are leaving out of here. I’ll pack you a bag.”

“No! He is not leaving!” Victor jumped up and went to Yuuri.

“Victor! You can’t fucking hold him hostage! If he wants to leave, he wants to leave! Now move!” Yuri went and got a bag out of the closet and started to throw things of Yuri’s in there.

Victor had gone over to Yuuri on the bed and was hugging him, “Baby, don’t leave me. I love you, you know this. I would do anything for you! Don’t let Yurio ruin what we have. I can forgive you for running to him… I can even forgive you for sleeping with all those other men!”

“You wanted me to do that,” Yuuri said in a low emotionless voice.

“That is not what I’ll tell everyone,” Victor stated.

Yuri knew the show was over. Victor was back to threatening.

“Fuck, you are one manipulative ass hole Victor!” Yuri yelled as he got Yuuri’s shoes and went to get his jacket, “Come on Yuuri, you can stay with me till this all blows over.”

“Yuuri, I told you what would happen,” Victor warned.

Yuri wrapped the jacket around Yuuri’s shoulders and felt him tremble.

“Yes Victor, I know, but maybe it is for the better.”    


Leaving out the building, Yuri had a bag over his shoulder and a huge rolling suitcase, he was hoping what ever else was left would be sent, he had a sinking feeling it wouldn’t. Once they got back to his flat, he shuffled Yuuri to the couch and didn’t know what to do then. What had he just gotten himself into? Exactly what he said he was going to stay out of. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek heard his phone ring, “Hello?”

“I thought you said you were going to handle your fucking boyfriend?”

Otabek heard he malice in Victor’s voice.

“Victor, I tried.”

“Well he just fucking left out of here with _my_ Yuuri! Do you really want that video of you fucking _my_ Yuuri going viral?”

Otabek sat back and rubbed his brow. What the fuck has he done?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you every one for the amazing response to the last chapter! <3

They did not say much, Yuuri was still hung over from the pills and Yuri was figuring out what the hell to do. When Yuuri went to get a shower he video called Otabek.

“I told you to stay out of it Yuri,” Otabek said.

“Beka! Are you not listening? HE DRUGGED HIM!” Yuri was trying not to yell.

“Yeah, Victor texted me about you and Yuuri being involved.”

_Shit_ , Yuri remembered his threat, “Beka, you know that is not true.”

“I never said it was true, I am just saying, Victor has a lot of influence,” Otabek had sat back, Yuri noticed he had bags under his eyes and looked tired.

“Beka, since when were you worried about Victor?” Yuri thought this was conversation was going wrong.

“Yuri, he is legendary, the most decorated fucking skater of our time… and you just stole his fiance.”

“I did not steal him! I did not want to get involved in this shit!” Yuri yelled this time.

“But yet there you are… right in the middle of the fire,” Otabek was staring right at him in the camera.

“Look, I can’t talk long, but don’t fucking say anything ok?” Yuri growled out. He could hear the shower cutting off, “He is getting out of the shower, I’ll call you later ok?”

Ending the call Yuri sat back and sighed heavily. Something was off. Why hadn’t Otabek told him immediately about Victor texting him. He wasn’t able to dwell on it long when Yuuri came out, looking more alert and awake.

“Yuuri, what are we going to do?” Yuri asked him.

Yuuri shook his head, “I don’t know Yurio, I need to practice. We are mid season here.”

“We could always call Otabek and go work at his rink for some time,” Yuri thought out loud as he knew going back to their rink would be a disaster.

“No! We cannot go to Otabek,” Yuuri moaned and sat on the couch.

“Why the fuck not?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri groaned, “Do you any tea?”

Heading to the kitchen, Yuri got the kettle on and set up two mugs. When he came back, he had two cups of tea and sat them down on the coffee table.  

“Yurio, we can’t go to Otabek. Victor has some… stuff on him. He is not safe for us,” Yuuri explained.

“What kind of shit can he have on him?” Yuri was curious now, this was _his_ best friend.

Yuuri shook his head, “We will probably need to get out of Saint Petersburg for a little bit and hope this all blows over.”

Yuri sipped his tea, “Where do you suggest we go?” 

“Phichit should be safe,” Yuuri said.

“Are you fucking kidding me? We don’t even know if anything is going to happen,” Yuri said.

Yuuri’s phone chimed and as he checked it, Yuri saw the color drain from his face. His hands were shaking and Yuuri grabbed the phone. There was a picture with just papers on the table and Yuri was confused.

“What the fuck is all this?” Yuri asked.

“My bank statements,” Yuri whispered back.

“Ok… fuck, more info here would help.”

“His name is on my bank account, we opened it when I got here… he has access to it.”

“Why the fuck would anyone do that?” Yuri asked.

“It was all a blur when I got here Yurio… I didn’t know the language, Victor said he would help me… half of my money goes in that account, the other in my savings that is in Japan,” Yuri slumped over, his head in his hands.

“Fuck, Yuuri…” Yuri grabbed his laptop, “Log into your fucking bank account.”

“I can’t read this Yurio,” Yuuri mumbled.

“How the fuck you been in Russia this long and still can’t… fuck… give me the laptop, I’ll do it.”

As they started to navigate the page and log in, they saw the account had already been emptied.

“Fuck!” Yuuri yelled and stood up.

“Ok ok, this is not the end of the world piggy… you said you had a saving account in Japan?”

“Yeah, it is just in my name,” Yuuri answered.  
  
“The problem is getting to the funds, ok.. we will worry about that later, you can just borrow from me or use your credit card,” Yuri mumbled as he went and checked through his account.  
  
Yuri knew he had good sponsors this season. He was not worried about that-- money was not an issue for him, he didn’t do anything too extravagant, was always too busy practicing to go crazy with his money. Sitting back on the couch with a sigh, laptop in his lap, he heard his phone notification go off.  
  
Victor texted Yuri this time, giving him one more chance to return what was his. Yuri groaned and sat back.  
  
“Yurio, I am so sorry I got you involved in this,” Yuuri said quietly.  
  
“Yeah me too… Yanno, I tried to forget about, do as Otabek said, leave it alone… but dammit piggy, something seemed wrong,” Yuri turned to him and glare, “You aren’t even my friend… yet here I am dragged into your domestic bullshit.”  
  
Yuuri blanched away and Yuri felt bad and sighed, “Shit, I am sorry… come here.”  
  
Yuri grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled him to his side. He knew Yuuri was emotionally frail and he need to really watch himself. Rubbing Yuuri’s arm lightly, he grabbed the remote to the TV, “Let’s find something mindless to watch to take our minds off all this.”  
  
Yuri felt as Yuuri nodded against his chest and sat back trying to think of how in the hell they were going to get through all this. It bothered him the way Otabek had brushed it all off and told him not to get involved, even when he had told him everything. It nagged at him, more than he wanted it to. Something was off, even Yuuri had said they shouldn’t go to Otabek’s rink but never explained it. Yuri had to admit he was scared of what Victor might do to Yuuri. He had never thought in all his time knowing Victor, he would stoop to this level. He had even believed he might have all been in his head, till he saw Yuuri drugged on the bed. It was all too much to comprehend. He should be worrying over his routines and placements for the Grand Prix, not this domestic stuff.  
  
Yuri though it was better they had turned off their phones for a bit and this way they did not receive the messages or calls from Victor. He had been thinking too much on it.

After some time, Yuri excused himself and got his phone and went back to his bedroom, he needed to call Yakov, he was kicking himself he had not done this sooner.  
  
“Yurochka! You better have a damn good explanation for this! You told me your ankle was hurt!” Yakov was already screaming.  
  
“Da, I know, look… you know how Victor and Yuuri have been –“  
  
“I have already heard, Victor called me as soon as his fiancé left him for you. Do you have any idea how bad this is going to look?” Yakov was still yelling.  
  
“Yakov! Listen to me! You don’t get it—“  
  
“What I get is two foolish boys running off together and not thinking of anyone else! Yurochka! He is ENGAGED!”  
  
“If you would just let me—“  
  
“No! You send him back to his fiancé and we forget all this happened! Do you realize what will happen if Victor takes this to the press?”  
  
Yuri groaned and paced in his room, he knew Victor would retaliate, he knew what this all would look like, he was already seeing it by talking to Yakov.  
  
“Yakov, let me explain at least!”  
  
“No Yurochka! Now tell me, Is Yuuri there with you now?”  
  
“Da… he is but—“  
  
“NO! You return him back to his financé! Do you hear me Yurochka?”  
  
“I’m sorry Yakov, I cannot do that.”  
  
Yuri hung up the phone and sat on his bed, Yakov would not even listen. Victor had called him and probably acted all heartbroken over it, he even threw in that Yuuri was with Yuri. This was not going to go well. Leaning forward he ran his hands through his hair and tried to think of what to do.  
  
“Yurio? You ok?” Yuuri had come in.  
  
“Victor called Yakov… he would not even listen to me. Told me to return you to Victor,” Yuri mumbled.  
  
“You know I am getting really sick of being described as someone’s property,” Yuuri sat down next to him and leaned back.  
  
“We need to find somewhere to practice… or go to the rink when Victor is not there,” Yuri said, “We are too far into this season to take any significant time off.”  
  
“Victor is normally practicing in the mornings cause he would coach me in the afternoons… oh shit,” Yuuri feel back onto the bed, covering his face with both hands.  
  
“What are you groaning about piggy?”  
  
“I need a coach…” Yuuri stated.  
  
“Shit…” Yuri had not thought about that.  
  
“I can’t do that routine either, it is one Victor made… to show our bond,” Yuuri said quietly.  
  
Yuri leaned back and laid on the bed as they both stared at the ceiling thinking, “Your routine I am not worried about, we can change that… we need to get you a coach, that will be the problem.”  
  
“I doubt Yakov would work with me, especially if Victor has already called him.”  
  
“Da, I agree.  We will figure out something, we need to go practice, first and foremost,” Yuri said.  
  
“It has been three days for me,” Yuuri said.  
  
“Da, I know… let’s at least stretch and do some yoga ok?”   


Standing, Yuuri grabbed yoga mats and headed to the living room. He was used to doing all this on his own and had to slide the coffee table to make room for Yuri.  
  
“You know piggy, never would I have thought in a million years, you’d be here, rooming with me, Victor mad at both of us, and doing yoga in my living room…”  
  
He could tell Yuuri tried to laugh, “Yeah, trust me Yurio, this is not what I wanted.”  
  
“Look I know, but we will figure this shit out ok? One way or the other. Now you need to move and stretch as I don’t think you did much of that the last three days.”  
  
Yuuri shook his head, “He had me drugged… would wake me to drink and eat… he would even follow me unto the bathroom… as if I was going to escape… the last few days I barely even remember Yurio.”  
  
Sighing, Yuri got into position on his mat, “Don’t go there piggy, we are going to do yoga and you are going to clear your mind.”  
  
He could see the sad nod come from Yuuri as they worked their stretches and moved their bodies. Yuri would rather be out on the ice, but he did not think taking Yuuri there would be a good idea, or leaving him alone for too long. He could see how affected he was by all of this, hell, Yuri was even affected by it and he did not live with it.  
  
Yuri pushed Yuuri through the movements and watched as he got lost in the routine, he was hoping to exhaust him, take his mind off of the madness that had erupted today. Normally Yuri did not push himself this hard, or stretch as long, but Yuuri continued to go through the movements, and his mind seemed at ease and Yuri was not going to stop the momentum.  
  
Once he saw Yuuri covered in sweat and exhaustion, they laid on their mats and meditated for a few moments, it was only when Yuri heard sobs did he break his concentration and look over.  
  
“Yuuri?” he asked and saw when Yuuri turned his back to him and just laid on his yoga mat crying.  
  
Sighing, Yuri slowly sat up and crawled over was Yuri was. He was not good with people crying and he knew there would probably be a lot of it in the next coming days. Rubbing Yuuri’s shoulder he just sat there quietly.  
  
“It was all such a blur... my dream come true at first… Victor was perfect, it was all perfect…” Yuuri sobbed out, “everything was so different… how could I have…”  
  
Yuuri was sobbing too hard for Yuri to understand, he just awkwardly sat there and rubbed his shoulder, not knowing what to say.  
  
“It was all lies Yurio… everything he did for me… was for his own personal gain… even bringing me here…”  
  
“I don’t know what to say, Yuuri,” Yuri whispered.  
  
“You don’t need to say anything Yurio… I’ve already caused you enough grief,” Yuuri’s voice was cracking as he sniffed.  
  
Yuri could not even imagine what Yuuri was feeling. Sure he felt bitter over the way Victor was acting, but he never really looked up to Victor, was never in love with him.  
  
“I don’t know what to say...” Yuri repeated.  
  
“I know Yurio… I don’t even know what to say… I feel stupid… I let all this happen.”  
  
“No piggy, Victor tricked you,” Yuri admitted to himself, Victor tricked them all. “Yuuri, it has been a long day, let’s get some showers and dinner. We can put more bad TV on,” Yuri heard as his phone vibrated again.  
  
Sighing he saw Yakov had called a few times, Victor continued to text—demanding he return Yuuri.  
  
“What the fuck so special about you anyway piggy? I mean, why don’t you go back to Japan?” Yuri asked.  
  
“Victor will go after my family and I can’t have that,” Yuuri stated, his voice was still sad.  
  
“Victor needs to go get his fuckng head checked is what he needs to do… Look, I’m gonna go sit on the balcony and call Otabek… you go shower,” Yuri took his phone and stepped out to his small balcony.  
  
He needed fresh air and away for a moment. He had a small plastic chair that sat out there and it was one of his favorite spots. He called over to Otabek.  
  
“Ah Yuri, how is the roommate situation going?” Otabek asked.

“Fuck off! It is not good. I don’t know what we are going to do. We need to practice, I got in a little bit and Yuuri has been off the ice for three days.”

“Send him back to Victor, then everything will go back how it was. I mean Yuri, we are mid season and they are soon going to announce placements.”

“You think I don’t fucking know this? I need to be putting in overtime on the ice right now, not taking a fucking vacation,” Yuri growled.

“Well can’t you just go and leave Yuuri there?” Otabek asked.

“I don’t want to leave him alone too long, what if Victor finds out and comes to get him? I mean… You didn’t see how he was,” Yuri explained.

“So are you his personal bodyguard or something now?”

“You sound jealous,” Yuri joked, all the while a nagging feeling was pulling at him.

“Well you do seem overly wrapped up in this, it is very selfless of you.”

“What the fuck are you saying Beka? That I am selfish?” Yuri could hear Otabek sigh, “Beka, why are acting like this over the entire Yuuri - Victor thing?”

“Acting like what?”

“Like this? I mean you are fucking noble enough to know this shit is wrong, yet I am feeling you are judging the way I am handling it. I would think you would commend me or something.”

“Yura,” Otabek was pulling all the strings now, “I just feel you should not get involved with other people’s relationships, especially Victor’s.”

Yuri wasn’t buying it, something was off, “I just thought out of everyone, you would be on my side.”

“Yura, how am I not taking your side?” Otabek asked.

“You know what, fuck this, I gotta go shower. I’ll… talk to you later.” Yuri hung up the call, feeling even more confused.

Yuri noticed a car that had been parked on the side of the road, and not one of the usual cars. There was someone in the car, but with the tinted windows, Yuri couldn’t really tell. Yuri hated being spied on, the photographers were bad enough, as Yuri stood up, he flipped the car off and headed back inside.  
  
Yuuri was in the kitchen and something was smelling good.  
  
“What you making piggy?” Yuri said as he saddled up to the counter.    
  
“Just some chicken stir fry, you had everything here for it,” Yuuri replied back, “I called Mari, she said she can wire some money to you till I get my own account.”  
  
“See, this is half your problem, you are too fucking trusting,” Yuri grabbed some peppers and started to slice them. He would definitely take advantage of Yuuri’s cooking. When Victor and Yuuri first moved here, they would have these huge dinners and invite people over. Then the dinners had stopped and no one knew why.

“It is not that, I just know you wouldn’t steal it from me,” Yuuri mumbled.

This was true, there was a lot of things Yuri was, a thief was not one of them, “Da, fine, We can call Mari back later.”

He saw the sad nod from Yuuri as he was stirring around the pan and decided to change the subject, “You use to cook dinners for all of us, even when Otabek came to town those few times, I missed those.”  


When Otabek visited those times, he was still living with Lilia, so he would stay over with Victor and Yuuri. Most the time he would stay over there as well, unless Lilia demanded him back so they could wake early and go to the studio.  
  
“Yeah, when I started pushing back and questioning Victor, he got crueler… meaner… and it was his way to isolate me from everyone… never letting anyone get too close,” Yuuri mumbled.  
  
“Jesus piggy, I can’t believe you let it get so bad. And I mean… those pictures?” Yuri was still scarred by them.

“Everything was a blur, and most of those came from drunken nights. Victor pretended to drink, saying his Russian genes kept him from getting too wasted. I mean, I thought I loved him, he said he liked watching me with other guys… I didn’t know…” Yuuri mumbled.

Yuri found himself sighing, “How many were there?”

“Pictures?”

“No, dammit, men.”

Yuuri stood and didn’t move, he was thinking, “I don’t know Yurio, some nights I was almost black out drunk, but let’s say, enough he can really damage my reputation.”

“Fuck.”

* * *

  
  
There was a knock at the door the next morning that had jarred Yuri from his dreams. Groaning, he got up and walked out to the front room, forgetting he had a guest. Standing at the peephole, he saw Yuuri shaking as he looked out.  
  
“Who is at the door piggy?” Yuri already knew, but he pushed Yuuri aside and looked out.  
  
Sure enough Victor was standing there, duffle bag over his shoulders.  
  
“Piggy, go back and lock yourself in the bedroom,” Yuri growled out and waited till he heard the door click.  
  
Opening the door, but leaving the chain hooked, Yuri peaked through the door.  
  
“To what do I owe the honor, old man?” Yuri growled out.  
  
“Yuuri needs to keep practicing, I came to walk him down to the rink.”  
  
“Are you delusional Victor? You drugged him and now you think he is going to the rink?” Yuri was in disbelief.  
  
“I’m trying to salvage his career. He still needs his sponsors, and if they hear he has taken almost a week off--”

“Because you drugged him and kept him home!” Yuri yelled through the door crack.

“Yurio, please,” Victor plastered that fake smile on him, “I want what is best for my Yuuri, and I need him back on the ice. Yakov is expecting us.”

“Well you and Yakov can suck my dick, he is coming no where near you!” Yuri yelled.

Yuri watched as the fake smile melted off Victor’s face, “I can easily call the ISU, sports center, his family and your grandfather.”

Yuri slammed his hand on the wall for emphasis, “Victor, you leave my grandpa out of this, you asshole!”

“Victor,” Yuri turned to see Yuuri standing behind him, but not approaching the door, “I am not going back with you, and you need to leave Yurio alone.”

“Yuuri! I’ll release those videos!” Victor yelled.

“You’ll do what you ever want Victor, regardless what I want,” Yuuri said quietly behind Yuri.

“Yuuri, get your ass back in the bedroom!” Yuri hissed out.

“Oh so he _is_ staying in your bedroom then?” Victor questioned.

“What? No! He doesn’t want to be near _you_ , you fucking psycho,” Yuri spat back at Victor as Yuuri went back to the bedroom and Yuri heard the door shut.

“You called Yakov didn’t you? How did that go for you, Yurio?” Victor smirked at him.

“Look, Victor, just leave him alone ok? We need to practice and so do you. We will just go at different times ok? Just leave him alone,” Yuri was tired of this already.

He heard that sinister laugh behind the door and looked through the crack, Victor was walking back down the hallway, but kept Yuuri’s training bag on his shoulder, “Good luck finding a rink either of you can use in this country,” Victor turned and gave his signature wink, “or the continent. Don’t say I didn’t warn you Plisetsky.”

Yuri shut the door and pressed his back against it while sinking to the floor. What the hell were they going to do? They can’t stayed holed up in his flat doing yoga and bodyweight exercises, they need to be on the ice. Resting his head on his knees he sat there till he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yuuri in tears. Without thinking, he brought Yuuri down for a hug.

“Yurio… what are we going to do?”

“Piggy, I don’t fucking know… I don’t fucking know.” 

 

 

 

They had tried going to the rink late that night, Yuuri said he had some things locked in his lockers and his backup skates. They made sure it was late and could get a few hours in that night, maybe even slide the guard some money and stay longer.

Once they got to the front door, Yuri was happy to see it was Bernard that was up front, he always had a soft spot for Yuri and would tease him about his sour attitude. Yuri knew it was all in play and he always played the part so Bernard would continue to always let him in whenever.

“Sorry, Tiger, can’t let you in,” Bernard said with a sadness to his voice.

“Why the fuck not?” Yuri growled.

Bernard motioned to behind Yuri and knew it was due to Yuuri, “Yeah so? We need to practice. I can slip you some money, c’mon!”

“No can do Tiger, I am under strict orders.”

“How in the hell am I supposed to practice?” Yuri yelled.

“Yurio, let’s go to the smaller rink on the other side of town,” Yuuri said.

“Ah boys… no rink is letting you two in… especially together,” Bernard said as he looked between the two of them, and of course, Yuuri had his hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Goddamn Victor!” Yuri said and kicked at the door.

“Listen Tiger… I think what you two are doing to Victor is wrong,” Bernard said.

“We aren’t _doing_ anything! Victor was drugging and holding the fucking pig hostage!” Yuri was yelling now and Yuuri was trying to pull him away, “I need to fucking practice! C’mon Bernard! You’ve been letting me in for years!”

Bernard looked down, they could see the sadness in his eyes as he shut the door and locked it.

“Goddammit!” Yuri yelled and kicked at the door.

Yuuri pulled Yuri’s arm, “C’mon Yurio, let’s just go back to your flat. We will just exercise ok?” Yuuri was trying to make the best out of this, but Yuri was seeing red.

As they left out of the parking lot, Yuri kicked a trash can over, then kicked at a newspaper box, and yelled at a pedestrian as they walked.

“I swear pig, if I see that gray haired fucker anytime soon…” Yuri growled.

Yuuri put his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, “Calm down Yurio, we will figure this out ok?”

Yuri was not sure how this had all changed, Yuuri was the level headed one at this point. All he wanted to do was go kick Victor around some. As they made their way back to their flat, Yuri threw his bag and continue to curse. Once he go to the kitchen, he started to throw plates and mugs.

“Yurio!” Yuuri ran to him and grabbed his wrist.

“It’s not fair!” Yuri was crying. He felt as Yuuri pulled him into a hug and he just stood there.

The emotions of the last week had caught up to him. Everything Yuuri had gone through, seeing Yuuri drugged in the bed, Otabek brushing it off, Victor with his malice and now not being able to go the rink, it was too much.

“How the fuck did you do this piggy?” Yuri hiccuped.

Yuuri pulled off the hug and looked at Yuri, “I don’t know.” 

 

* * *

 

“The fuck you want Victor?” Otabek growled into the phone.

“Is that any way to greet me, _Beka?_ ”

Otabek cringed at the pet name coming out of Victor’s mouth.

Sighing, Otabek closed his eyes and laid back against his couch, “Fine... Victor, how may I help you?”

“Your little boytoy will be fleeing soon, I am sure of it. I need you to find out where they are going.”

Groaning Otabek ran his hand down his face, “Why would he be… fleeing?”

“Don’t worry about the details _Beka_ , just make sure he continues to trust you. It would be a shame if you lost that major sponsor… who was it again?”

“Yes, yes, I know. Fine, _if_ they flee, I’ll find out.”

“You better, you already let me down once, I’m not so forgiving should it happen again.”

The line went dead and Otabek threw his phone across his living room.

 

* * *

 

Both of their phones were ringing, loudly. They had drank the bottle of Vodka last night and had passed out in the bed, still fully clothed. When Yuri rubbed his eyes, he saw Yuuri curled at the foot of the bed groaning.

“What the fuck piggy? Shut that damn noise off!” Yuri growled out.

Yuuri reached for one of the ringing phones and it fell to the floor. Yuri could hear as the phones stopped ringing, hopefully just going to voicemail. Yuuri had rolled off the bed and yelled as he hit the floor looking for his phone when they started to ring again.

“FUCK!” Yuri sat up and looked for his phone.   


When he finally focused his eyes and found his phone he saw Yakov was calling. Yuuri had gotten his phone and saw Phichit was calling him.

“This can’t be good,” Yuuri said.

“No shit, I’ll send Yakov to voicemail, put Phichit on speaker.”

“Hello?” Yuuri said as he held the phone out and they both leaned over it.

“Yuuri! What the fuck!” the high pitch squeal of Phichit was not good for hurting heads .

“Fuck hamster boy, not so loud,” Yuuri mumbled.

“Shit! So it is true! You are shacking up with Yurio?” Phichit said.

“What?” They both said together.

“Shit, will you two go get on the damn internet. It has blown up,” Phichit said.

Yuuri got up as Yuri crawled around the bed, they went to the living room as Yuri opened his laptop.

“What am I looking for?” Yuri asked.

“Hang on, I’ll email you the link,” Phichit called out and they could hear his fingers as they punched away on his phone screen.

Yuri saw the notification for his email and clicked the link.

Yuri looked at Yuuri and they both said,”Fuck” 

 

**ICE SKATING SWEETHEARTS, BROKEN UP BY THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA!**

 

_ It has been confirmed, by Victor Nikiforov himself, that his fiance of the past year, Katsuki Yuuri, was running around behind his back with none other than Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia.  _

 

Yuuri leaned back, “I can’t read this.”

“How the hell do they have pictures of you two?” Phichit was still on speaker.

“What?” Yuuri yelled.

As Yuri scrolled down, sure enough, a picture of him on the balcony, flipping off the cameras, then another of Yuri walking with Yuuri’s arm around his shoulder, from last night.

“Fuck,” They both said. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.......... what next?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the madness continue...

They both turned their phones off for a bit. The calls had started coming in nonstop and they decided to just hide in the flat. Yuri knew if they stepped outside there would be cameras waiting. He peaked out his blinds and saw the reporters on the sidewalk and that car from the other day.

It set him uneasy knowing he was stuck in his flat. He could see Yuuri had started to pace in the living room back forth as he kept fidgeting with his hands. Yuri kept going through social media sites and news. They were trending topics across all platforms. 

“What are they saying, Yurio?”

“You don’t want to know,” Yuuri replied after reading something particularly nasty about them.

Victor was playing the perfect broken hearted part in this. It made Yuri sick seeing the updates he had posted up on social media sites. He just wanted to smack his smug face. Yuri could not stop refreshing social media site and Phichit kept emailing him links to new information or something that updated. Yuri wished he could look away, but he could not stop reading everything.

“Seriously, Yurio! Stop! If you won’t tell me what they are saying, then the least you could do is stop reading them!”

Yuri looked up from his laptop and saw how tense Yuuri was. Yuuri was breathing shallow and had turned pale with a thin sheen of sweat over his body.

“Shit man, I’m sorry. Did we grab your pills when we packed your shit up?”

“I… I don’t know. Victor always had them. Whenever I needed one he would just get it for me… mostly just before I went to skate,” Yuuri stammered out.

“Dammit, we need to get the rest of your shit,” Yuri got an idea and turned his phone on.

The moment he did it chimed to life and started to vibrate and ping messages to him. Ignoring all the notifications, he quickly called over to Milla.

“Yuri?” Milla whispered.

“Don’t fucking say my name and don’t let Yakov or Victor know I am calling. Look, is Victor at the rink right now?” Yuri asked.

“Well yes, he is crying on Georgi’s shoulder, why?”

“Ok look, call me the minute he leaves ok? I gotta… do something,” Yuri explained.

“Just tell me it is all not true,” Milla begged.

“Baba, I promise, all that shit is lies,” Yuri growled.

“I thought so! Cause if you were banging him, I am sure you would have told me!” Milla giggled out.

“You nasty hag,” Yuri growled.

“I’ll come by later this evening,” Milla said.

“No Baba! Don’t let him even think you are on our side, promise me! It is for your own good,” Yuri said.

“Fine, but you stay in touch,” Milla said.

“Of course Baba,” Yuri hung up and looked at Yuuri.

“I am going to go get your shit, ok? We cannot be seen together, I need you to stay here,” Yuri explained and he saw Yuuri start to shake more, “Look, I won’t be long, and you need your things.”  

Yuuri just stood there and didn’t move. Yuri walked over to him and put his hands on his shoulders firmly and just held him still.

“Dammit, Katsudon! Get your shit together! Look, you need your fucking chill pills and the rest of your shit. Where is your stuff kept there?” Yuri asked.

“I should go,” Yuuri whispered.

“And if that crazy fuck shows back up? Then what are you going to do? He doesn’t want to keep me!” Yuri tried to explain.

“How are you getting out of here?” Yuuri asked.

“Well… I have a wig Milla left here one drunken night,” Yuri started to head to his bedroom and Yuuri followed.

Yuri started to go through his closet and found a bright blue shoulder length wig and tied his hair back. Slipping on the wig he turned to Yuuri.

“You still look like you… change your clothes,” Yuuri said.

Yuri looked down and he was in leopard print leggings and one of Otabek’s sweatshirts. It screamed him.

“Shit… let me see what I have that doesn’t have animal print on it,” Yuri said as he went through his clothes.

“Hang on,” Yuuri said and went to the living room and grabbed his bag.

Coming back into Yuri’s room, he threw him a pair of plain joggers and a simple black zip up jacket.

“Well this shit is boring, no one would ever expect me to wear this,” Yuri said as he started to change.

“Pull the hood up over your hair, but let the hair peek out. Hrm, you are too pale, do you have makeup?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri laughed and they walked to the bathroom where Yuuri covered his face in a ton of bronzer and lined his eyes in dark black liner. When Yuuri looked in the mirror he was horrified.

“Man, I look fucked up,” Yuri said as he kept looking at himself.

“Yes, but you don’t look like you. Should get you out around the photographers, even going out back entrance,” Yuri said.

Yuuri grabbed his bluetooth wrap around headset and turned it on, “Ok look, give me your key, I’ll call you and you can tell me where your shit is. Empty that bag and I’ll grab mine too. Do you know where the pills are kept?”

“Medicine cabinet off the master bedroom I think, though I don’t know which bottle,” Yuuri said.

“Ok, let me get moving. Do not answer the door or leave this fucking place, you got it?” Yuri warned.

“Ok,” Yuuri answered quietly.

“Look pig, we can do this ok? Now give me your phone.”

When Yuuri handed him his phone, he turned it on and dismissed all the notifications.

“I’ll call you in a minute,” Yuuri said as he headed out.

“Wait! Yurio, leave this there will you?” Yuuri handed him his ring.

Yuri took the ring and clutched it. He nodded and headed down the backstairs. He was able to slip out the back entrance without a second glance and immediately called Yuuri.

“Hey, I made it out, now tell me where your shit is,” Yuri said.

Yuuri explained as Yuri walked, Yuri just wanted to keep him on the phone so he would not start reading the news and text messages. He could not believe he was doing this, but he also knew Yuuri needed his shit. It was strange how just a week ago, his life was normal and not all this shit going on. He was skating, ignoring his rink mates and only caring about himself. Now looking at himself, he was out putting his neck on the line for someone. He had not been able to skate and his name was being slandered in every way possible.

Once he got to Victor’s building, there were no photographers outside and he punched in the code to the building and head up quickly. Inside, Yuri wanted it over with quickly. He started to grab the clothes that Yuuri said were his and items of his around the flat. Yuri even found his laptop and phone charger- they could stop sharing a charger now. Going through the bathroom, there were three bottles, two had Yuuri’s name on them and he grabbed them. The hall closet, there were extra skates there, he knew Victor had gold blades on all his shit, so Yuri grabbed the ones with silver blades and the two duffels were full.

“Alright pig, where do you want me to leave this ring?” Yuri asked. 

 “The nightstand, by the clock,” Yuuri answered.

“Ok look, I am headed back now. Anything else we will rebuy you ok?” Yuri said as he started to head out and lock the door.

His walk back, he was weighed down with bags, emotionally and physically. Almost able to get to the back doors till a photographer saw the bags and called out “I think that is the Ice Tiger!”

Yuri ran through the doors and up the stairs. He didn’t think they got anything good and he decided not to tell Yuuri. Once in the apartment he lost the wig and set the bags down.

“Take a fucking pill pig, you need it,” Yuri said as he tossed the bottle at Yuuri.

“Thanks Yuuri…”

Shortly later Milla had texted about Victor heading home, Yuri sent her a thanks but that all was good. 

 

* * *

 

The moment Victor walked into his flat, he noticed items were missing. Nothing was out place, nothing was damaged.

When he went back to his bedroom, there it was, next to the clock- the matching gold band to the one he still wore. Because of course, if Victor took it off, it would mean nothing. He still had a front to uphold.

Rag filled his body as he went into the living room, tipping the bookcase and causing Manakkin to jump. Going out to the hallway, he kicked his own door in. There was no way he was allowing this go quietly.

 

* * *

 

They settled in and ordered take out. When there was a knock at the door, Yuri went to get it and was met by officials.

“Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki, may we come in and ask a few question?” One of the men asked.

“What the fuck for?” Yuri yelled out.

Yuru felt as Yuuri placed his hand on his shoulder, “Let them in Yurio.”

Groaning, Yuri opened the door and the two men walked in.

“If my food comes, I’m still eating,” Yuri mumbled.

“Sirs, if we may, there was a call that came in. A robbery at Mr. Nikiforov’s house,” one of the officials stated.

“Was no fucking robbery! Got Yuuri’s shit out of there he refused to returned,” Yuri said.

“Is this true? Mr. Nikiforov said it was a forced entry, his door is damaged and his stuff thrown all around,” the official stated.

“Victor fucking lies! Yuuri has a damn key! Plus it wasn’t him, it was me that went and I only got the pigs stuff anyway!”

“And what items did you take from the premises?” the official asked.

Yuri groaned and flopped on the couch, “I grabbed his cell phone charger, his underwear, his socks, dancing belt, jock strap…” Yuri smirked at that one.

“Sirs, he got my clothing, skating gear and medicine,” Yuuri said in a calmer voice.

They watched as the officials wrote on a pad and then whispered back and forth to one another. Yuri kept hearing the words ‘ _domestic dispute_ ’ back and forth and had to smile.

“Mr. Plisetsky, since you said you were the one that went; Mr. Nikiforov said the place was wrecked,” the official said.

“And I said Victor fucking lies and is delusional. I used a key, got his shit and left.”

“Why didn’t Mr. Katsuki go himself?”

Yuri looked at Yuuri then and saw all the color drain from his face. Quickly thinking Yuri replied, “Look guys, he just broke up with his fiance and did not feel like going back there… it was too emotional for him.”

“That still does not explain the broken door or the bookshelf knocked over,” the official was saying to the other one.

“Look, I’ve answered your damn questions, now please leave.” Yuri got up and started to walk them to the door.

“We will be in touch,” the man said. 

 

* * *

 

  
“Yeah we need to get out of here,” Yuuri stated as he started to pace again, “We need to skate, we need to work out! I need better cardio.”  
  
“Yes piggy, I fucking know this. Where do you suggest we go?” Yuri asked..  
  
Yuri watched as Yuuri got out his phone and made a phone call. Yuri was confused as Yuuri went to walk out of the room. Yuri followed back to the bedroom and watched as Yuri sat on his bed.  
  
“Hi, Celestino? Yes, you have heard the news then…” Yuuri spoke.  
  
Yuri’s eyes got wide. No damn way he was going to Thailand, especially this time of year. Laying out his bed he hissed to Yuri, “Turn the damn speaker phone on so I can hear.”  
  
“Boys, I don’t know what you two are doing, but you are playing with fire,” Celestino said over the speakerphone.  
  
“Celestino, let me explain—“ Yuuri tried to say.  
  
“Yuuri, don’t even bother, Victor has already called me… threatened me if I took you on,” Celestino said.  
  
Yuuri groaned and laid back on the bed, “Celestino—“  
  
“Yuuri I said he threatened me, I did not say I listened,” Celestino said.  
  
Both Yuri and Yuuri sat up and looked at one another, “What?” they said together.  
  
“So um… You’ll…?” Yuuri asked.  
  
“Yes, we are mid season, it looks back enough changing coaches, but you two got enough scandal and I only have Phichit I am working with who is competition ready. My assistant coach will work with the novices,” Celestino said, “I will make plans and call you later with details ok?”  
  
“Celestino! Thank you!” Yuuri cried out.  
  
“Don’t thank me yet, you both have had too many days of downtime.”  
  
“We want new routines too,” Yuri said.  
  
“You want to change routines now?” Celestino asked, “Are you crazy?”  
  
Yuri took the phone and talked into it, “We can get the routines down and the music, you will just need to coach us ok?”  
  
Celestino laughed, “I’ll be the judge of that… Yurio.”  
  
“Ugh!” Yuri groaned as he laid the phone on the bed.  
  
“If you two want new routines, you better work on the planning while you’re off the ice. I’ll call tonight with details.”  
  
“Thanks Celestino! Tell Phichit we say hit!” Yuuri said as they ended the call.  
  
“Well at least we have the beginning of a plan,” Yuuri smiled.  
  
“Now we need new routines…” Yuuri growled and got out paper and pen.  
  


* * *

  
  


“Yeah, we talked with Celestino, he is taking us on,” Yuri explained to Otabek.  
  
“Ah that is great Yuri. So are you headed to Thailand then?”  
  
“Nah, we leave tomorrow and go to Detroit. Not that I want to be in the US, but what other choice do we have?”  
  
“Detroit isn’t all that bad,” Otabek said.  
  
“Oh come on Beka! We have gone a week off the ice here. I am going nuts! You think yoga and bodyweight exercises are enough? I can’t even get my heart rate high enough!” Yuri complained.  
  
“Want me to send you some exercises you can switch it up with? I can make you a small program you can do in your flat while you wait?” Otabek offered.  
  
“Da, that would be great, I can do it tonight and in the morning. We don’t leave till late afternoon…”  
  
“I’ll email it over. So, other than the obvious, how are you holding up Yura?”  
  
Every time Otabek called him Yura, Yuri knew he melted a little bit, “I mean, it really sucks you know… I didn’t want to be dragged into this… maybe I should have listened to you… but at the same time, I feel better for what I did. Yuuri is sad a lot, not easy to be around really…”  
  
“Well yeah, he is going through quite a bit,” Otabek said.  
  
“No shit, why do you think I haven’t strangled him yet?”  
  
“The press still outside?”  
  
“Yeah, damn vultures! We had to have someone sneak Vodka to us. Best way to get Yuuri to sleep without listening to him cry himself to sleep… make him drink till he passes out.”    
  
“Yura… do you really think drinking is the best for him… or you right now?”  
  
“Of course it isn’t, but right now it is what we are using to cope ok? So none of that judgmental shit or I am hanging this phone up.”  
  
“I’m sorry Yura,” Otabek signed, “I just worry about you ok?”  
  
“Fine, then come see us in Detroit for a bit then. You can practice and everything with us!” Yuri finally excited about something for once.  
  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Otabek said quietly

“Hey, can you send me some music that could work for our programs? I want something… spiteful. I think piggy needs something to show he is stronger than most people think.”

“Katsuki really grown on you, hasn’t he?” Otabek asked.

“Beka, the shit he has been through… I mean, Victor was like this huge hurricane that blew into his quiet life and upturned everything… and he was able to walk away from that. From Victor… Sure he is an emotional wreck, but I have a feeling he will get through this… better than I could,” Yuri hated how emotional he had gotten this last week, he thought being around Yuri was causing it all.

“I think I have a few ideas for you two. I will send over a couple mixes ok? See what you like and what you don’t,” Otabek said.  
  
“Perfect! Ok, let me go check on the pig, I’ll call you tomorrow ok?”

 

* * *

  
  
  
“Victor?”  
  
“Ah Otabek! How are you?”  
  
“Cut the shit Victor. They are headed to Detroit, now we are through- ok?”  
  
“Otabek, we are only through when my Yuuri is back at my side.”  
  
Otabek hung up the phone and prayed to find a way out of this mess he put himself in.  
  


 

* * *

 

   
Yuri booked their flights and they just put them on Yuuri’s credit cards. Mari was working on wiring some money to Yuri’s account and they decided for now they would just figure out the money as they went along. They got their stuff together that night and for once did not drink themselves to sleep. It was halfway through the night when Yuri heard the sobs from the living room. Sighing, he got up and went to the living room.

“Come on piggy…” he grumbled as Yuri got up and followed him back to the bedroom.

“You are sleeping without drinking tonight… and no more crying, now go back to sleep,” Yuri said as he heard Yuuri sniffle more.

As cold hearted as Yuri made himself to appear, he really was no where near that. Sighing, he pulled Yuuri to him and combed his hair with his fingers till the sniffling stopped and Yuuri was breathing evenly. Yuri was able to slowly roll Yuuri off of him, turning over, finding it hard to go back to sleep himself.

His mind was racing over the drama of the last week. He hated that Yuuri needed alcohol induced sleep or being held to sleep. Yuri couldn’t imagine the hell that was going through Yuuri’s mind. He was already mentally fragile, and Victor had used that to his advantage. Yuri shivered though he was not cold and pulled his blanket tighter as he fought to fall back to sleep. 

   
  


* * *

 

 

**ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA BREAKS INTO VICTOR NIKIFOROV’S FLAT**

 

_ Pictures below showing the Ice Tiger of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky, running through the back door of his flat, in disguise and with two heavily packed bags. Was he coming back from going to Victor Nikiforov’s house?  _

_ Victor Nikiforov confirmed that it was Yuri Plisetsky that had broken in. Pictured here, you can see Victor Nikiforov, wearing his golden ring, while he wears another golden ring around a chain on his neck. Could that be Yuuri Katsuki’s ring? _

 

 

Yuri wanted to throw his phone. What the fuck game was Victor playing now? He was wearing Yuri’s ring around his neck and looked heart broken. They wanted to go to the press, but Celestino advised against it and once they go to the US, hopefully everything would die down. It took everything in him not to start blasting social media over the lies and scandals that were Victor Nikiforov.

 

 

* * *

 

It was a long flight, almost too long. Yuri was feeling tight and stiff. They had a long layover in Charlotte and they found seat as they went through their phones.   
  
“Yuri?” Yuuri said softly.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Um… can you look at this email I got…”  
  
Yuri grabbed Yuuri’s phone without asking and started to read an email. It was one of Yuuri’s biggest sponsors. Yuri saw words like _‘morals’, ‘ethics’, ‘standards’_. Blinking Yuri went back to reading.  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Yuri breathed out.  
  
Yuuri shook his head quietly.  
  
“That was my biggest sponsor too, there are other emails,” he said with almost no emotion.  
  
Yuri went through the emails, almost all but one of his sponsors are written to him with the same thing. Yuri was afraid to even check his emails. Handing Yuuri back his phone and stood up, Yuri started pacing back and forth.  
  
“How are you so calm about this?” Yuri growled at him.  
  
Yuuri shrugged, “Maybe it all hasn’t sunk in yet.”  
  
“Dammit pig, I need you to call Celestino, ok? This is huge,” Yuri said.

Yuuri shrugged and just sat there. How the hell was Yuuri so calm when he was about to lose his mind. All Yuri wanted to do was throw chairs and kick walls. Yuuri was staring at him, and he knew he had to keep himself somewhat collected.

“Yuuri, listen,” Yuri sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder, “You still have one sponsor left, Mari is sending you money and dammit, we will figure this out. We have gotten this far.”

Yuri hated to think he would have to rely on his sponsors, that was, if he still had them- but he was now determined to make sure they both stayed on the ice, and dammit, they were going to win this thing. Yuri was letting his rage fuel him now.

Yuuri just nodded and looked like he was far off, “Ok.”

Yuri was getting worried now, Yuuri was a very emotional person and right now, he was just nothing. Yuri rubbed his shoulder and just waited- for something.

Then, Yuuri started to laugh. Yuri was confused and just looked at him. Yuuri continued to laugh and wasn’t stopping. He was saying words, but Yuri could not make them out. Maybe it was Japanese he was speaking, but it was nothing he could understand. Yuuri continued to laugh till he was almost roaring. People in the airport started to look their way.  
  
“Calm the hell down Yuuri!”  
  
It was when Yuuri clutched his stomach that the laughter turned to tears. Yuuri turned and clutched to Yuri and was bawling. Yuri held him tightly and tried to quiet and calm him. It took a few moment, but Yuuri finally quieted down, those he was breathing hard and uneven. When he heard Yuuri’s phone ring, he grabbed it and saw it was Celestino.  
  
“Celestino, It’s Yuri,” he said.  
  
“Look, you two stay put… change of plans….” Celestino said.  
  
“What is going on?”  
  
“Detroit has closed their rink to us. Go get a hotel and I will call you when I figure out the next plan of action.”

“Where are we going now?” Yuri asked and Yuuri started to cry again.

“Let me worry about that, you two work your program and I will stay in touch,” with that Celestino ended the call.  
  
Yuri held Yuuri tightly to him as he still silently cried and felt like crying himself. What the hell are they gonna do now?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do our precious boys do now? There will be a lot more movement and involvement with the other skaters coming up - this is not meant to be an entirely LONG fic, but will deff be long enough! 
> 
> I have gotten A LOT of questions on this - this is NOT a YU2 pairing - Yuri/Yuuri - this is a comfort/friendship with them ok? <3 <3 <3 Hope this clears to up some more! 
> 
> (I do promise this WILL have a happy ending, we just have to... get there) Please keep in mind - this is unbeta work - so any errors are 100% all me and my amazing shitstorm I call grammar. Just enjoy the story and know, I tried hard to fix them! lol!!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

The skaters seem to all break into groups. Yuri found out they were almost split down the middle. They knew Chris was with Victor, as was Georgi. Milla had to be kept secret and she would send Yuri information of everything going on at their home rink. Yuri felt like he had lost a huge chunk of his family and was happy his grandpa stayed off social media. All Yuri told his grandpa he was headed to a new rink for something different.

When Yuuri reached out to Leo and Guang-Hong, they said they were staying neutral. As they were friends with Phichit, they knew eventually they would be on their side. Seung-gil was not picking up his phone, and from his tweets on Twitter, he wanted nothing to do with any of them. Phichit was upset as Seung-gil had even stopped talking to him for the time being. Minami would always be a Yuuri supported, but Yuri snorted at that one. What the hell could that nugget do?

Their biggest ally was what pissed Yuri off the most, especially when he got the call two days later from Celestino.

“Boys, you leave tomorrow, I found us a rink,” Celestino explained.

“Where too?” Yuuri asked.

“Canada.”

“Fuck!” Yuri yelled and got off the hotel bed and kicked the dresser.

“Now Yurio, you listen here. Jean may be annoying, but he is opening his home _and_ his rink to us,” Celestino said.

“Why the fuck did you even call him? I am sure we could have broken down Leo and Ji,” Yuri growled out.

“You see Yurio… Jean called me.”

“What?” Yuuri and Yuri both said.

“Yeah, it seems Victor called him and ruffled his Canadian ass up. He is not happy at all. He says there are flats near the rink that we can rent that are fully furnished. He is taking care of everything. I will send you your flight information in email. See you two tomorrow.” Celestino ended the call.

Yuri stood up and grabbed his jacket. Why the hell would JJ stick his neck out for them? What the hell had Victor done to piss him off? He needed to get out and get some fresh air.

“Where are you going Yuri?”

“Out, I need fresh air. At least here we don't have cameras in our fucking face all day long here.”

“Ok, let me get my jacket,” Yuuri said as he got off the bed.

“Dammit pig, can’t I just be alone for a fucking minute?” Yuri spit out and regretted it the minute he had said it. Sure, he needed some time to himself, but he watched Yuuri’s face dropped and his eyes water up. Cursing Yuri held his hand out, “Dammit, I’m sorry. Come on… we can go find something to eat.”

It was hard for Yuri to remember just how broken Yuuri still was. Sure Yuuri was the one who left Victor, but he still cried at night, even cried out Victor’s name at times. Yuri knew there were parts of Yuuri that still loved Victor, regardless of everything that happen. Yuri felt like an ass and gripped Yuuri’s hand tightly as they left the hotel and stepped outside.

“Wanna walk for a bit and then get an Uber?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri nodded and held tight to his hand. They walked silently and there was a park close by. It was nice to get out and get some fresh air. They had gone to the park that morning and jogged for a bit. What they really wanted was to be back on the ice. It would not be much longer and they would both be skating again.

With the music Otabek had sent over, Yuri thought they had a good plan going for their new programs, though they had to get on the ice to make sure it worked. Yuuri had typed it all up and sent the files to Celestino to look over. They were going very ambitious with their new routines, they wanted to prove a point- they _had_ to prove a point. They were telling their sides of the story through their skating.  

They had walked for sometime and Yuri felt his stomach rumble. Getting out his phone they ordered a car and sat at a bench and waited.

“I can’t fucking believe we are going to Canada,” Yuri finally said.

“It shouldn’t be too bad,” Yuuri replied back, “Who would have ever though JJ though…”

“No shit, I always thought JJ was star stuck by Victor.”

“He was, Victor always brushed him off as if he was not competition though, I think that might be part of it.”

Yuri got to laughing, “Imagine if we can get me, you and that Canadian asshole on podium and not Victor!”

Yuuri chuckled a bit, “No lie, wow… Canada. At least we can see his home rink.”

“Well Beka says it a really nice rink. Large and spacious. He spent some time out there when he was in his juniors,” Yuri said, “I still can’t believe he trained there and never strangled JJ.”

“Yeah speaking of, Yurio… please be nice to JJ.”

Yuri groaned, “As long as he behaves.”

“Yurio… you know how JJ can be. Just right now, we need all the allies we can get ok? Especially with Victor trying to ruin the both of us. Please, for me?” Yuuri gave him those sad puppy dog eyes and Yuri groaned.

“Dammit piggy! Don’t give me that sad look,” Yuri was already won over, “I fucking hate you at times, you know that?”

Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

 

* * *

 

It took an entire day and two layovers to get to Canada. They were exhausted by the time they stepped out and saw Celestino and Phichit waiting for them. Yuuri had dropped his bags and took off through the terminal- hugging Phichit and Celestino as he cried. Yuri leaned over and grabbed his bags, dragging them behind him.

“Can someone fucking help me!” Yuri yelled out as all three stopped and looked over at him.

Phichit jogged toward him and grabbed some bags.

“Hey Yurio! Good seeing you, all things aside,” Phichit said with a smile.

“Yeah no shit, in fucking Canada of all places,” Yuri growled back.

“Good to see you in a happy mood, Yurio,” Celestino teased at him.

Yuri growled and they went out to a large SUV that they piled their luggage into.

“We are meeting Jean and Isabella back at his place. He has a big dinner planned, then I will show you to your flat. You three are sharing a flat and mine is across the hallway. They are fully furnished and have WiFi,” Celestino said, “We will need to get to the grocer but that can wait for now. I have the basics in the car here. The rink is about a half mile away, so I expect you boys to walk to and from. We will start tomorrow.”

“Wait… I’m sharing a flat with these two?” Yuri said.

“Hey!” Phichit and Yuuri both said.

“Boys, now listen, Yuuri and Phichit will share a room, like you two did in college, and Yurio, you have your own room,” Celestino said.

Yuri crossed his arms and pouted in the back seat. Celestino took them straight to JJ’s place and JJ came running out the house. It was a small house tucked in a quiet neighborhood.

“Hello! Welcome to Canada!” JJ exclaimed as they piled out the SUV.

Yuri groaned and Yuuri elbowed him.

“Oh come on princess! You could at least give me a hug for all I’ve done!” JJ gave his smile and Yuri glared at him.

Yuuri stepped forward and hugged JJ as JJ laughed.

“Alright, I know you boys have had a long day and Isabella is cooking up a feast. So come relax a bit and we can all catch up ok?” JJ led them all into the house.

Celestino immediately accepted a beer and sat on in the living room, opening his laptop and going through emails, “If you don’t mind Jean, I have emails to go through, all this sponsor shit going on with the boys…”

“About that! Celestino, we will talk later, I might… have something that could work!” JJ smiled again as he showed the boys around the house.

Phichit and Yuuri went to help Isabella with dinner and JJ led Yuri out to the back porch. Yuri did not know what to expect, everything in his life had been flipped upside down and he was standing in Jean-Jacques Leroy’s fucking house getting ready for dinner.

JJ opened a bottle of rum and took a long pull straight from the bottle and passed it over to him. Yuri took it and took a big gulp. It burned.

“Fucking hate rum,” Yuri growled.

“Figured you would,” JJ laughed.

“Why are you doing this JJ?”

“What? Helping out fellow skaters? Going against the legendary skating god himself? Simple… I don’t believe it,” JJ shrugged and took another swig.

“You don’t?”

“Nah! Plus princess, I know you have a thing for Asians, but Katsuki is not the Asian you have a hard on for,” JJ winked at him and Yuri groaned.

“And you wonder why I don’t like you…”

“Oh princess, you will soon. I’m going to save your ass. Just wait, you’ll willingly hug me before this all done.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Yuri mumbled.

JJ laughed loudly at that then he turned to Yuri looking at him seriously, Yuri was searching his face trying to understand it all. JJ gestured to the two wooden rockers on the back porch and Yuri settled into one.

“Seriously though, what the fuck happen? I have not gotten the full story… and why are you not with Altin anyway out in Kazakhstan?”

Yuri sighed and took the bottle from JJ. He was already feeling the effect and told himself no more after this last pull, as he was skating tomorrow. Leaning back, he started to tell JJ everything. He even went deeper and got emotional for a moment, explained how he didn’t know how the fuck Yuuri was handling it all and wasn’t more fucked up than he already was.

JJ let out a low whistle and just stared out into the backyard. Yuri had never known him to be quiet.

“Seriously JJ, your silence is creepy,” Yuri said.

“I don’t know what the fuck to say… I believe every word you said too. You might be a complete asshole, but you aren’t a liar.”

“Thanks… I guess?” Yuri said.

“No Yuri, I am serious… fuck. Ok, let me go talk to Celestino… You and Yuri lost the majority of your sponsors? Right?”

Yuri signed, he had gotten the emails as well. The sponsors did not want the scandals that were going around about Yuri and Yuuri and were terminating their contracts. He still had one minor contract, but it was not enough to support his career and what he needed. Yuri kept money in savings, but he also sent money to his grandpa and knew what he had would last him one season if he was careful with the funds.

“Da, some ethic and moral code bullshit… Celestino has been working on it for us every chance he has,” Yuri explained and really felt like taking another swig from the rum.

JJ nodded and got up, “Let me go talk to Celestino, why don’t you go join the other ladies in the kitchen.”

Yuri growled and clenched his fist as JJ roared with laughter and walked in. He easily found the others in the kitchen and sat down at the table sulking. JJ sure did know how to get under his skin, but he had to hand it to the asshole, he did come through when they needed him.

“Yurio, you ok?” Yuuri said as he sat next to Yuri.

“Da, I’ll be fine… just... “ Yuri shook his head, he was not getting into all of it here, “We will talk later.”

Yuuri nodded and then Isabella was calling everyone to dinner. JJ and Celestino came in and Isabella got out some wine.

“So Yurio and Yuuri, Jean was telling me about a sponsor who might work, and pay really nicely for you two,” Celestino said.

“What do you mean… us two?” Yuuri asked.

“Well… they love scandals. It would not take much of your time. They specialize in…” Celestino had stopped to clear his throat.

“Underwear boys! They want you both for a shoot in their new line of athletic underwear!” JJ laughed out.

“What?” Both Yuuri and Yuri said.

“You see boys,” JJ explained, “They love a good scandal, and right now, you two are a hot ticket. Now they would want you two together, you can even use it as part of it for your side of the story.”

Yuri blinked, then looked at Yuuri, then back to JJ.

“How the fuck is this helping our image?” Yuri asked.

“Princess, it is helping your bank account. You would both be set for the next two seasons.”

“Boys, Jean does have a point. I usually would not approve something like this, but under the circumstances, it might… work,” Celestino said.

“So what? I wear their fucking panties and they take picture of my junk?” Yuri asked and Yuuri started to choke.

JJ laughed and clapped Yuuri on the back, “No princess! Normally they have you wear their product, sling your pants low, take pictures, use social media showing their label and they will do a photo shoot of you two, probably in ice skates, but tasteful. Phichit, pull up some of their ads and let the boys see.”

Phichit had his phone already on the company and started to show them pictures. Yuri saw different athletes, in various stages of dress, but pretty much tame.

 “Fine, we will do it,” Yuri muttered and Yuuri nodded in agreement.

The rest of dinner went smoothly and Celestino was setting them up for the sponsor as they wanted them the sooner the better.

They hung around for coffee and dessert and Isabella was talking how they were going through their church to get ready for the wedding. She was still living with her parents a few blocks over and was not moving in till they had gotten married. They planned to marry after this season was over and Yuri tuned out the rest of the wedding talk as he started to go through his phone again.

He realized with everything going on, he had not heard from Otabek in two days. Yuri thought it even stranger as Otabek had not even reached out to him once during this. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed how he was always the one calling first or texting.

When they were finally allowed to leave, Yuri gave his thanks and headed out to the SUV as JJ waved them off, saying he would see them all tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

When they finally got to the building, Yuri was glad there was four of them to get their luggage out. They were up on the fifth floor and he was even more thankful there was an elevator. Celestino unlocked the door and then gave them all keys to their apartment.

It was very basic, but it had what they needed, two bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen. There was a couch, loveseat, coffee table and TV. Phichit already his laptop on the coffee table and various other electronics around the room. Celestino excused himself and went to his room to settle in and told them not to stay up too late, practice started tomorrow.

Yuri found the tiny bedroom he would occupy and started to unpack his things. He hated how small the bathroom was, but appreciated the top of the line products Phichit had.

“You are free to use whatever you want Yuri!” Phichit said as he was putting his shampoo and toothbrush in there.

“I might take you up on that,” Yuri said as he saw the high dollar conditioner and body wash.

Phichit laughed, “Yeah Yuuri use to use my stuff all the time in college. Most of the stuff is shipped to me from companies wanting me to blog about them, so please, feel free!”

When Yuri looked at Phichit, there was a hamster on his shoulder and he remembered Yuuri telling him about the hamsters Phichit had.

“Make sure those rats stay out my room,” Yuri said to Phichit and Phichit laughed.

“Oh they have their cage, and I just let them out when I’m home.”

Yuri was glad Milla had agreed to take his cat, he did not think a cat and hamsters would mesh well.

They all decided they would finish unpacking tomorrow and called it a night. Yuri changed into his sleep pants and slipped into sleep easily as he was exhausted. He was not sure how long he had been asleep when he felt someone climb into his bed. Startled he went to roll over and heard the familiar sniffling.

“Sorry Yurio… I ugh… had a bad dream,” Yuuri whispered and Yuri pulled him in as Yuuri was still sniffling.

“You really need to get use to sleeping on your own pig,” Yuri mumbled as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, calming him down.

“It’s not easy, I haven’t slept alone in almost two years…”

“I know, I know, now shut up so I can go back to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Phichit had knocked on his door as he walked in.

“Hey Yurio… Have you seen--”

Then Yuri heard the door slam and Phichit walk down the hallways.

“Fuck! Pig! Get off me!” Yuri hissed out and Yuuri mumbled, turning over still asleep. “Seriously Yuri, fucking wake up!”

When Yuuri did not reply, Yuri slipped out of bed and figured he had better go talk to Phichit and straighten this out. As he walked to the kitchen area, he could smell the coffee.

“Look, Phichit… it is not what it looks like,” Yuri said.

“Is it? You mean I did not see Yuuri wrapped around you and you two sleeping together?” Phichit yelled at him, “Do you know what myself and Ciao Ciao are giving up for you two?”

Yuri signed, “Yes, I fucking know. I am very aware what the fuck everyone is doing ok? All because Victor is a fucking delusional asshole!”

“So you are saying that you and Yuuri are _not_ together? Though he clearly snuck out of bed and into yours last night.”

“Listen, Yuuri has bad dreams and cries in his sleep… it helps him,” Yuri muttered. Yuri knew exactly what it all looked like, he knew especially with the rumors it looked bad.

“You promise me Yuri? Because if you think the shit Victor is doing is bad, I swear I’ll--”

“Dammit hamster boy! Believe it or not, I have nothing to do with _any_ of this! Yuuri has been through a shit storm and some how manages to hold it fucking together! If he fucking needs to hug me to sleep at night, then so be it,” Yuri was tired of this conversation and went to get some coffee.

“Yurio, I am sorry… I just… You know with all going on, and seeing that,” Phichit said.

“Yes I am aware, and I would appreciate it if you kept your mouth shut on all this,” Yuuri said as he sipped his coffee.

“Well I am not all unpacked, would it be easier if you two… shared a room?” Phichit asked.

“Fuck, I don’t know. I don’t think well in the morning ok? Let me wake up and then we will talk once the pig decided to wake up,” Yuri went to the living room and turned the TV on. He found a news station and had it on for mindless noise as he started to go through his phone.

He still had not heard anything from Otabek and was getting upset now.  Continuing to drink his coffee, he was fighting with himself if he should even bother texting Otabek or seeing just how long it would take the asshole to message him first.

Yuri heard Yuuri wake up and get coffee from the kitchen, Yuri may not have been a morning person, but Yuuri took forever to wake up. Yuuri set his cup on the coffee table and curled into Yuri’s side like they had back in Yuri’s old flat. Not even thinking, Yuri wrapped his arm Yuuri’s shoulder and continued to scroll through his phone.

Phichit walked in and sat on the loveseat and shot them a look, “Now that doesn’t look suspicious at all.”

Yuri groaned and set his phone down but didn’t remove Yuuri from his side, “Shut up hamster boy.”

“It helps me wake up… Yurio is familiar,” Yuuri yawned out.

“Well be careful with your little PDA in public… this looks suspicious as hell.”

Yuri threw a pillow at Phichit, “Jealous hamster boy?”

“You wish!” Phichit laughed.

“Come on, let’s changed and get on the ice! We have new routines to work out pig,” Yuri mumbled as he patted Yuuri’s shoulder so he could get up.

“Yes! We finally get to skate!”

That definitely woke Yuuri up.

 

* * *

 

“Otabek, I need you to do something,” Victor spoke into the phone.

Otabek groaned, “What?”

“They went to Canada, you are friends with JJ. Go out there… train a bit.”

“Why would I want to go to Canada?”

“Just go, I will call you later when I need… more.”

With that the line went dead and then an email notification came to his phone. Victor had already booked him a flight for the next day. Shaking his head, Otabek read the email. Apparently Victor had already contacted his coach and set it all up.

Otabek had made a point lately not to reach out to Yuri, he hated what he was doing and it was eating at him. He lost sleep over it and his appetite. He knew this was affecting his skating, and he knew he deserved every sleepless night he got.

With a heavy heart and sigh, he went to go pack his bags.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one a bit more light hearted as I know the last few chapters were a bit... intense-- but don't worry! Next chapter... the intensity is BACK! FULL FORCE!
> 
> Also - it is late af right now - any errors are all MINE - unbetd and I'm cross eyed and a bit.. tipsy!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Chapter 5

Being back on the ice always did something for Yuri. They worked on their jumps and Yuri felt the time they had taken off. Sure he had been exercising, but it was not the same. He missed Yakov yelling at him, Milla bothering him, Georgi off in lala land talking of love and poetry. As happy as he was to be on the ice, it was not home. He missed his rink mates and it pissed him off that Victor and Yuuri had dragged him into all this.

He stumbled his jumps but was still thankful he had ice to skate on. Yuuri was in old skates and they were already ordering another pair for him to break in before competition started. Celestino was easy to work with and Yuri could appreciate that, he made them warm up and work their jumps and footwork. They would dive into the routines the next day. Celestino wanted them to have a free day on the ice for their first day back.

Yuri pushed himself hard, he knew he did. When he fell on the bench and grabbed his water bottle, he saw he had a notification on his phone. Milla had sent a message saying to call her once he got in. Yuri shook his head, he was sick of all the drama and was sure something had happen at the rink.

When Yuri heard Celestino call out for Phichit and Yuuri to stop playing around, he saw Phichit and Yuuri doing a pairs skate and had to chuckle.

“Ah princess, is that a smile I see on your face?” JJ said as he sat next to Yuri.

“Fuck off JJ, taking a break,” Yuri growled out.

“You are rusty out there,” JJ said as he grabbed his own water bottle.

“I know this,” Yuri said.

“Well you are over rotating your Salchow… your head seems somewhere too.”

Groaning Yuri went to stand up and JJ put his hand on his shoulder holding him there.

“Listen Yuri, I know you two been through some shit, and this isn’t your home rink, but you gotta get that shit that out of our head. We both know you can beat Victor. His stamina is only getting worse the older he gets,” JJ tapped Yuri’s head a few times as Yuri flinched away, “Get out of that pretty little head of yours, put that anger to good use and go land those jumps.”

Stomping off, Yuri went back out onto the ice. He watched as Phichit was working through part of his routine and he went over to other end of the rink as JJ leaned on the side board.

“Think of how much you love me as you jump princess!” JJ called out with a smile.

Yuri flipped him off and went off to skate. He was even more pissed at himself when he started to land his jumps as he  _ was indeed _ thinking of how much he hated JJ as he did them. Even JJ’s laughter throughout the rink pissed him off and he continued to work himself till his legs almost collapsed under him and Celestino was calling it a day.

Yuri, Phichit and Yuuri all found themselves exhausted with take out containers all around them and a bad movie playing when his phone went off again.

“Fuck! I was suppose to call Milla!” Yuri said the minute he saw the text come in.

Calling her facetime real quick, he saw she was not happy with the hour of him calling.

“Baba! I am sorry! I was so exhausted and hungry--”

“No time for that, listen, I got some news for you ok?” Milla hissed at him.

Yuuri and Phichit went to sit on either side of Yuri as Milla started to explain.

“Victor changed his routine. He is doing six quads,” Milla told them.

“Six! That is suicide!” Phichit yelled.

“Yes hamster boy, we are aware of this,” Yuri growled.

“Shut up a damn minute and listen!” Milla yelled, “He is only doing three at the qualifiers, then he will move to six at the Grand Prix. He has added a new cross training routine to his day and is trying to build his stamina.”

“He usually puts his jumps at the beginning,” Yuuri said, “As he tires out mid way through.”

“Well yes, but with this new weird training he is doing, he is doing three in the front end of the program and three at the backend. You boys needs to bust your ass over there! You got that?” Milla said.

“How is he doing in practice Baba?” Yuri asked.

“He is landing all six about sixty percent of the time,” she said with a sigh.

“Fuck…” Yuri sat back as Yuuri took the phone.

“Listen, thanks Milla. We really appreciate it,” Yuuri said.

“You boys better! Three or even four quads is not going to cut it if Victor happens to land all six of his,” Milla said, “I am going to bed now, I’ll check in soon. Love you Yuri!”

Yuri waved at the phone, “You too Baba! Thanks!”

As they hung up the phone they sat on the couch silently. No one knew what to say.

“He is fucking up his game,” was all Yuri could think to say.

“Not if he lands that shit though,” Phichit replied.

“We need to work harder guys…” Yuri was thinking out loud, “Fuck it, I am going to go shower. You two girls start looking over your routines. Pig, find somewhere you can throw in a fifth quad at, for now. Also, call JJ and tell that asshole to keep this all quiet. I will not let Baba take the fall for this!”

They worked that night adding jumps in their routines, and Yuuri putting three of his five at the back end and Yuri adding four to his back end.

“Guys, I don’t know how the hell you are going to do it,” Phichit said.

“We train harder,” Yuri said and Yuuri nodded.

It wasn’t long after Yuri had fallen asleep he felt the familiar dip in the bed.

“You aren’t even trying anymore pig,” Yuri yawned as he stretched his arm out for Yuuri to curl into.

“I couldn’t get to sleep,” Yuuri whispered, “I’ll really try tomorrow, I promise.”

“Oh just shut up and go to sleep,” Yuri said as he nodded off.   
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

The next day in training had all of them serious and working on what they could. Yuuri and Yuri were working out their new routines and Celestino along with JJ’s parents making tweaks and changes to it. They knew minor things would change throughout the next few weeks, but they had actually worked out something.

“Shit princess, I am impressed,” JJ said.

“Dunno why, you may think you are the king, but i am the fucking almighty,” Yuri growled as JJ started to laugh.

“There is that fighting spirit!” JJ laughed out then got serious, “By the way, thanks for the heads up. I know you didn’t have too, but I appreciate it.”

“Figured if you saw us adding jumps to our routine, you’d figure it out and whine if we did not fill you in,” Yuri said.

“Princess, one of these days you will realize I’m on your side,” and with that JJ skated back out into the rink.

Yuri felt bad, he knew JJ put a lot on the line for them. He even got him and Yuuri set up with a new sponsor that paid more than the three he lost combined.    


“Penny for your thoughts?” Yuuri said as he sat down next to Yuri and put his head on his shoulder.

“None of that PDA shit out here, pig,” Yuri hissed and jerked his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Yurio?” Yuuri asked. 

“What is right?” Yuri replied.

Yuuri sighed, “Look, I know this is not ideal, but we all need to make the best of it. I mean, Celestino and the Leroys are getting along and actually working together with all of us. This rink is really nice too and very private.”

“I know, I know. I miss home ok? This just... isn’t the same,” Yuri said.

Yuuri took his hand and squeezed it, “I can’t say I am sorry enough, but I am not sorry I am stuck with you through all of this. You have really been a good friend.”

Yuri shook his hand out of Yuuri’s, “We are not friends.”

Yuuri’s face fell and Yuri groaned while wrapping his arm around his shoulder, “Why the fuck did you have to attach to me?”

Yuri leaned into him briefly, “You’re familiar.”

“What does that even mean?”

“You make me feel safe.”

“Come on pig, let’s go get these jumps down,” Yuri said as they got up and headed back out to the ice. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yuri was exhausted, they had pushed even harder and Celestino was even harder on them once they all confided the information they had. Once they got to their apartment, all Yuri wanted was a shower and his bed.

Yuri was halfway through his shower when Phichit popped his head in the bathroom, “Hey Yurio, hurry up, we want to show you something!”

“Goddammit! Can’t a guy fucking shower without one of your two bothering me?” Yuri yelled out.

“Seriously, Yurio, hurry the hell up,” Phichit said and slammed the door.

“Damn hamster boy…” Yuri muttered as he finished rinsing his hair.

Drying off, Yuri did not even bother with more than his boxers as he walked out drying his hair.

“What the fuck you all barging in on my--”

Yuri dropped his towel and just stood there. In the living room was Otabek sitting on the couch, looking tired as hell with bags under his eyes. Otabek stood up, Yuri lept over to him.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri squealed out.

“Well you told me to come train with you,” Otabek answered as Yuri let him go and Yuri noticed Otabek blush and Yuri looked down seeing his boxers.

“Shit!” Yuri yelled and ran off to go grab some more clothes. He could hear everyone laughing as he cursed. Grabbing his pajama pants he slipped them on and went back to the living room.

Sitting next to Otabek on the couch he just was so surprised he was there and leaned up against him. It had been a few months since they had seen each other and Yuri was happy.

“Is this why you have been so damn quiet?” Yuri said.

Otabek nodded, “I didn’t want to give it away.”

“So um… Guys, how are we working the sleeping situation?” Phichit said.

“Oh don’t worry, I can take the couch,” Otabek said.

“You sure, Beka? I’ll take the couch and you can have my bed,” Yuri said.

“I think this couch actually pulls out,” Yuuri said and they all sat up to find out it did.

“See Yura, I can just sleep here. I don’t want to impose. Had considered getting a hotel but Phichit insisted I just stay here,” Otabek said.

“Wait… You knew about this?” Yuri asked.

Phichit nodded, “Yup! Otabek’s coach is staying over with Celestino. Seems they use to compete back in their days and are good friends. They are probably already drunk as it is.”

Yuuri shifted and got up, “I am um… going to go shower and go to bed. Today was long and I’m tired.”

“You ok, Katsudon?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri said quietly as he walked out the room.

Yuri looked over to Phichit, “What is with him?”

Phichit shrugged, “No clue, probably just tired. I am going to go feed the hamsters and let you two talk.”

Yuri turned on the couch and just could not believe Otabek was really there. There was not much these days that actually made him happy, but Otabek being there definitely made him happy at that moment.

“I can’t believe you are here, Beka!” Yuri said and leaned back on the couch.

“I can’t believe I am in Canada of all places… again,” Otabek laughed out.

“No shit, tell me about it,” Yuri mumbled.

“Jean is going to be shocked,” Otabek said.

“He doesn’t know?”

Otabek shook his head, “Only Phichit and Celestino knew.”

“I was really getting pissed I had not heard from you,” Yuri said.

“Always quick to get angry,” Otabek laughed.

Yuri hit him with a pillow from the couch, “Dammit! We never go this long without talking!”

“I knew if I talked to you, I would tell you I was coming out. Wanted to surprise you.”

“Well I am surprised!”

They stayed up a bit longer till Otabek was yawning more than talking. It was not terribly late, but he had been on a plane all day and Yuri knew Otabek never could sleep on a plane. Yuri got the pull out couch set while he showered and everyone went off to bed.

Yuri had been asleep for a good hour or two when he was startled by Yuuri climbing in bed.

“Dammit pig! No! Beka is right out in the living room!” Yuri hissed out.

“I brought my phone and set my alarm for an hour before everyone’s goes off, I can sneak back to my room.”

“Fine, but no cuddling. Stay on your side of the bed,” Yuri mumbled and turned over.

Yuri hated to admit, he had gotten use to Yuuri cuddling with him at night. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“The fuck you think you are doing here, Otabek?” Yuuri hissed. When his alarm went off, he could not fall back asleep and went out to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast, he ended up with the noise, waking up Otabek.

“Yuri invited me to practice with him,” Otabek said as he yawned and got coffee.

Yuuri squinted at him, he knew better, “I don’t trust you.”

“There is no reason to mistrust me.”

“I know Victor is blackmailing you,” Yuuri hissed.

“And I know you snuck into his bed last night,” Otabek fired back.

Yuuri gasped, “It is not what you think!”

“How do you think it is going to look?”

“About as bad as the video of you fucking me!” Yuuri hissed out.

With a sigh, Otabek sat at the small kitchen table, “I am going to tell Yuri… everything.”

Yuuri dropped the carton of eggs he was holding, all of them slamming to the ground and bursting. He felt his hands shaking and his body.

“You… you can’t do that…” Yuuri whispered.

“I can’t live like this Yuuri… I’d rather him hate me over the truth, than love me over a lie,” Otabek said quietly.

“You’ll crush him.”

“Better than Victor sending him a video.”

“Just… give him a few days of happiness… please,” Yuuri felt deflated as he started to clean up the mess on the floor. 

  
  


* * *

 

When Yuri woke up, he noticed his bed was empty. Yuri remembered Yuuri had told him he would wake before everyone woke up and leave, but Yuri worried he had not gone back to bed as he was making a big breakfast for everyone as they all woke to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking.

“Ah! Breakfast smells great,” Yuri said as he walked sleepily into the kitchen. He immediately saw Yuuri stiffen up and Otabek excuse himself.  “Did I miss something?”  
  
Yuuri turned and smiled to him, “Nah, just real early and we are waking up still.”  
  
“What is with breakfast?” Yuri asked as he looked at all being cooked.  
  
“Woke up hungry,” Yuuri shrugged, “Can you go wake up Phichit?”  
  
Yuri saw Otabek pushing the bed back into the sofa and went to wake Phichit.  
  
“Come on hamster boy, piggy making breakfast,” Yuri said.  
  
Yuri saw Phichit was lying in bed staring at his phone.  
  
“Yes I can smell it,” Phichit said and rolled over.  
  
“What’s up Phich?”  
  
“Seung won’t even return my text anymore…” Phichit whispered.  
  
“I’m sorry man,” Yuri did not know what to say.  
  
“I just didn’t think him to be the type to… you know...” Phichit had worked himself up a bit.  
  
“C’mon, have some breakfast with us, don’t think on it much more. Trust me, it does no good,” Yuri said.

Phichit nodded and got up to join everyone at the table. Yuri could always count on Phichit filling the quiet with idle chatter and this morning he just sat there staring at his phone.

“Phich,” Yuuri said and took his hand, “What’s wrong?”

Phichit shook his head, “Seung won’t even answer my text… I thought after a few days he would…”

Yuuri got up and wrapped his arms around Phichit from behind, “It is hard… I’m so sorry Phich.”

The rest of breakfast went quiet and as Yuri was scraping his plate he saw eggs broke in the trash.

“What happen to the eggs?” Yuri asked.

“Oh… I wasn’t all the way awake and might have dropped them…” Yuuri said.

“Damn pig, be more careful.”

As the finished breakfast, Celestino and Otabek’s coaches came over and finished off the leftover breakfast food as the boys got ready for the rink. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Beks!” Yuri heard the minute they got into the rink and he saw JJ skating to the edge of the rink.

“Hey Jean!” Otabek called out.

“When the hell did you get in?” JJ said as he slipped on his skate guards and went to go greet his long time friend.

“Got in last night. Yuri said I should come and train a bit with him… well here I am!”

Yuri tried not growl as he saw JJ wrap Otabek is a tight hug.

“Well I will see you boys on the ice, you too princess!” JJ winked at Yuri and went back to warming up.

Yuri felt himself growl as Otabek wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“Yura, he only does that for your reaction, you know this right?” Otabek said to him.

“I’m going to fucking stab him is what I am going to do.”

Otabek laughed, “Come on, let’s lace up and warm up. You maybe want to go grab a dinner or something afterwards tonight? Just us two?”

Yuri turned and looked at his friend, “Oh my god, yes, please. Get me away from all these people.”

Otabek laughed, “Fine, it’s a date.”

Yuri found himself in a better mood, even JJ’s taunting and teasing did not affect him. Him and Otabek were even able to slip away to a cafe for lunch and just get away from everyone. Yuri was really happy to have his friend with him, someone who was not a part of all the shit going on.

All afternoon he was landing his jumps and laughing when Otabek would tell him he slipped and to do it again. Yuri knew Otabek was teasing him, but he did not care, he was finally enjoying himself and ignored all the drama. Yuri knew Yuuri and Phichit were down over everything, but dammit, he finally was truly laughing again. 

 

* * *

  
  


After practice they showered and Otabek had rented a motorbike and they took off. Yuri wrapped his arms around his friend and they went into the city for the evening. Otabek found a restaurant they sat at and enjoyed a quiet dinner. Yuri was pissed he could not drink yet and Otabek said was probably for the better.

They laughed and talked all night and Yuri never wanted the night to end. Otabek even took him to the local mall and they went in a bunch of the trendy stores as Yuri grabbed a few pieces of clothes and a few chokers.

“Can’t stay out too late, we have practice in the morning,” Otabek said as they wandered through the food court and Yuri was sipping his iced coffee.

“Oh- do we have to go back to the house of depression?” Yuri whined and laced his arm in Otabek’s and rested his head on his shoulder.

Otabek put his hand over Yuri’s arm, “You all are going through hard times, Yura. You have been a really good friend too. I’m proud of everything you have done.”

“You fucking sap,” Yuri said.

Otabek stopped and turned to face Yuri, putting his finger under Yuri’s chin to turn his face to him, “No Yura, I need to you remember this, always. Don’t ever forget just how fucking proud I am of you, ok?”

Yuri started into those brown eyes and he melted, at that moment it was just the two of them in the mall and Yuri nodded. Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead and looped his arms with his as they headed back out to the bike.

“I had fun tonight Beka, we should ditch those losers more often,” Yuri said as he wrapped his arms around his friend as the bike took off.

“If only we could…” Otabek whisper that was drowned by the roar of the bike.

  
  


* * *

 

When Yuri woke the next morning, his bed was empty. It was the first time in while it had been that way. Yuri worried over Yuuri and went to the kitchen to see Yuuri sitting with a cup of coffee and dark circles under his eyes.

“Fuck piggy, did you even sleep?” Yuri whispered as he got coffee. He did not want to wake Otabek up, who was still snoring softly in the living room.

Yuuri shook his head and Yuri felt bad. He knew Yuuri was having a rough time and he was off enjoying himself and letting him crumble. Walking behind Yuuri at the table, he wrapped his arms around him hugging him. Yuri could feel Yuuri’s body shudder and Yuri sighed.

“Damn I’m sorry ok… if you need to… you can come and sleep tonight, ok?”

Yuuri nodded his head and shook out of Yuri’s arms as he stood and left the kitchen. Yuri was confused and chalked it up to Yuuri’s lack of sleep. Deciding not to think on it, he went to go get some coffee and check social media feeds.

Yuri found himself obsessed with Victor’s feeds. Victor kept posting pictures of himself looking sad, the empty side of his bed, he even stooped as low to show the half of the closet voided from Yuuri’s clothes. Victor knew how to play everyone and while he had the spotlight on him, he was going to milk it for all he could.

Yuri shook his head and locked his phone, it was time to get everyone up and ready for another day of skating. 

 

* * *

 

“Beka, lemme shower and then we can head out,” Yuri said as he walked into the apartment.

“Yeah that is fine, I should probably get one too once you are done,” Otabek answered.

“I won’t be long!” Yuri said as he grabbed his robe and went to shower really quickly.

Yuri was going through the collection of shower gels and shampoos Phichit had all over the bathroom. The water was steaming up the bathroom when he heard shouting coming from another room. Yuri left the shower running and peaked his head out the door as he wrapped his robe around himself.

“Goddammit Otabek! NO! Can’t you fucking see he is finally happy! Why would you do this to him?” Yuuri yelled.

“Wait… wait! What the hell are you two arguing about?” Phichit asked.

Yuri was confused, he knew Yuuri and Otabek had kept their distance and now they were fighting. Quietly walking down the hallway, he could hear they were in the kitchen and stayed on the other side of the wall.

“Do you want to tell him, or should I? Especially since you plan to tell Yuri and crush him completely,” Yuuri said.

“Tell me what?” Phichit said.

“This is not Phichit’s place,” Otabek said.

“Nor is it Yuri’s place!” Yuuri yelled.

“Fine, you want Phichit to know…” Otabek’s voice was harsh, “You want Phichit to know how you sucked me off then I fucked you while Victor took video? You want Phichit to know that Victor is blackmailing the fuck out of me over it? Is that what the fuck you wanted?”

Yuri gasped loudly. Loud enough for those in the kitchen to hear. Yuri stepped from around the wall and was looking at three surprised faces.

“You want to repeat that?” Yuri said.

“Yura, listen I was going to --”

“NO! Don’t you fucking dare Otabek! Don’t you fucking dare!” Yuri went to turn and felt someone grab his wrist, when he turned he saw Yuuri holding him. Shaking out of the grasp he pushed Yuuri- hard. Yuuri fell back and into Phichit. “And you… you fucking pig. You fucking slutty whore goddamn pig. Don’t you ever talk to me again.”

The scary part about the last part, Yuri’s voice was steady and calm. Yuri could feel his resolve wavering and walked down the hallway to his room. He grabbed his bag and started to just throw shit in it. He wanted to get out of there before the tears started to fall.

Grabbing his phone, he made a call he never thought he would.

“Hello?”

“Hey JJ… can you come get me? Please.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I hate myself for where my mind takes me..... 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well - what happens next? Yuri now knows what happen between Yuuri and Otabek. Shall we continue this? Do we want to continue this?

Yuri had finished packing his bag. Phichit kept knocking on his door, he did not even bother answering it. JJ said he would be right over and Yuri threw clothes in his bag and grabbed his skates. Sitting on his bed, he took a deep breath in and out. He felt dizzy and nauseated. He could not believe what he had heard. Now it made sense, they way Yuri and Otabek acted towards one another, the hesitation Otabek had when Yuri told him about what Victor was doing. They had lied to him.

When JJ texted saying he was outside, Yuri took a deep breath and opened his door. Phichit was standing in the hallway and looked at him. Yuri did not say anything and Phichit took one of his bags. He walked quickly through the small apartment. Yuuri was at the kitchen table with his head in his hands and Otabek was seated on the couch. Yuri did not look at either as he walked out the front door.

As they got to the elevator, Phichit finally turned to him.

“Where are you going?” Phichit asked.

“JJ is outside,” Yuri said.

“Shit, I don’t even know what to say. Hell, I don’t even want to go back in there,” Phichit said.

“I can’t even look at them,” Yuri felt his voice crack and stopped talking.

Once they got outside, JJ was parked on the side of the road and came out to take his bags and put them in the trunk. Phichit hugged Yuri and Yuri got in the car.

“So what happen?” JJ said as they started to pull off.

Yuri shook his head, feeling the tears start to betray him and fall down his cheeks. Yuri was thankful JJ was quiet on the ride to his house. Once they got in, JJ took his bags to the guest room and didn’t ask any questions.

“Where is that shitty rum?” Yuri asked.

JJ got the bottle and two glasses. They sat in the living room and Yuri felt the tears start to fall again. Yuri had fucked up his entire career over someone who had lied to him and his best friend had betrayed him. They had hid it from him and the fact that Otabek and Yuuri had been intimate at any point, made Yuri sick.

“What the fuck happen?” JJ asked as he sat next to Yuri and started to pour the rum.

Yuri took the glass and just took a big swallow and started to choke and held the glass back out. He needed more on him before he could talk. JJ poured more and Yuri knocked that back. Setting the glass down, he leaned back on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

“You wouldn’t fucking believe me if I started to explain,” Yuri said. He hated the way he voice was shaking.

“Come on princess, what happen?”

“So I am taking a fucking shower and I hear yelling… then the voices lowered…” Yuri took a deep breath as the words washed over him he had heard earlier, “fuck I can’t even say it.”

Yuri got up and started to pace around the small living room area. Standing at the fireplace, Yuri looked at pictures JJ had of his family and of Isabella. He just stood there staring at how fucking happy everyone was in the pictures. Before he could stop it, a cry escaped his throat. JJ jumped off the couch and before Yuri even knew it, his face was buried in JJ’s shirt crying.

“Oh princess, what happen?”

“Otabek fucked Yuuri…”

“Shit.”

Yuri pulled away from JJ and went back to the couch. Pouring the rum in his glass, he drank it back and then poured more.

“Woah, easy,” JJ came over and took the bottle from him.

“Why? What’s the fucking point?”

“Yuri… this is not the answer to it.”

“Well let’s see… My best friend fucked my other friend behind my back… then hid it. I can’t even skate at my own fucking home rink due to shit they did… I got wrapped into shit I want nothing do with… I want to fucking drink till I pass out,” Yuri said.

JJ sat back on the couch and turned the TV on, “Well you drink, I will watch hockey. When you pass out I’ll throw a blanket on you and wake you in the morning.”

“If you fucking wake me, I will stab you the minute I open my eyes,” Yuri growled as he took another swallow on rum.

“Yuri, you can’t miss practice,” JJ said.

“I’ll go tomorrow evening after I nurse my hangover.”

“What about the photo shoot in two days?” JJ asked.

“Fuck! I forgot…”

“You need this sponsor,” JJ said.

“I fucking know this… Goddammit. Why is my life such shit? I mean really? What the hell did I do to deserve this?”

JJ sighed, “Yuri, you don’t deserve this, at all. You just seem to be the one caught in the middle of it.”

Yuri shook his head, “No, I must have done something… I mean, all I want to do is skate and win fucking medals. That is it! Not this bullshit drama I am roped in! I mean I have one fucking friend and what does he do?”

“Just one friend?” JJ said, sounding hurt.

“You know what the fuck I mean!” Yuri yelled.

“No Yuri, I don’t,” JJ got of the couch and started to pace his living room, “Let’s see… you have one friend right? Yet, Yuuri Katsuki went to you when he left his fiance? Why? Cause you aren’t his friend? Think about that. And who did you call when all this happen? But wait, I am not your friend either, am I?”

“JJ, don’t start this shit with me…” Yuri whined.

“No princess, you need to fucking listen. You may feel like the world has shit on you, but look around you. Yuuri came running to you when he had no one else. You put everything on the line for him, even your career. Phichit and Celestino have uprooted their damn lives and careers as well!” JJ was almost yelling now.

“They did that for the fucking pig!” Yuri yelled back.

“And you! Face it princess. You are not as alone as you fucking think you are. And what about me? You think I’m standing here in my living room, sharing my good fucking rum with someone I don’t consider a friend? You think I would go against the Victor fucking Nikiforov for nothing?” JJ was red in the face and was yelling now.

Yuri jumped up and threw a pillow at JJ, “No one asked you to fucking jump into this! You called Celestino and offered your ass up! So don’t play that shit with me,” Yuri yelled back.

“What the fuck, Plisetsky? You really fucking this that low of me? I called Celestino because all hell broke loose and I thought you needed a fucking friend!”

Yuri just yelled and stomped back to the guest bedroom and laid on the bed. The tears were betraying him as they ran down his cheeks. He knew JJ was right, but he also knew he was still hurting from everything that had happened earlier. The rum he had quickly drank was catching up to him and Yuri found him asleep, on top of the bed as his eyes wet the pillow under his head.

He was not sure what time it was, but he was under the blankets and his shoes off his feet. His phone was ringing. Groping around he could not find his phone and it was on his nightstand. Squinting, he saw he was Yuuri calling, and he saw it was also two in the morning.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You are really fucking calling me?” Yuri said into the phone.

There was a familiar sniffling, “I hate myself Yurio… I have for a long time…”

“Well you fucking should,” Yuri mumbled.

“I can’t do this without you Yurio…”

“Well you should have thought about that before fucking my best friend.”

Yuuri was sobbing and for a moment, a brief moment, it bother Yuri that he was the cause of it, “Don’t try to guilt me pig. It won’t work.”

“I was drunk… Victor said he loved seeing me with other guys… I didn’t know....”

“Out of everyone… why Otabek?” Yuri asked.

“It was in Barcelona… before I knew you two were…” Yuuri sniffled again, “Then the exhibit skate… and you two… I have hated myself ever since.”

“That was the only time?” Yuri growled out.

“Yes… I swear.”

“Go back to sleep pig…”

“I… I can’t sleep. Can you just leave your phone on as you sleep?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Please?” Yuuri begged.

Yuri groaned, “Fine, good night.”

Yuri laid the phone on his pillow and fell back to sleep, as Yuuri listen to the steady breathing coming through the phone, he fell asleep too. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri stayed in bed all day nursing his hangover and avoiding everyone. JJ had brought him food and begged him to come to the rink with him. Yuri just watched movies on his laptop and felt sorry for himself all day. Yuri felt he at least deserved a day of loathing.

“Princess, the photo shoot is tomorrow, you have to go. I got the items from the company. Just wear their clothes and underwear and smile as you skate ok?” JJ said.

Yuri groaned, “Are the slutty twins going to be there?”

“You know they will both be there,” JJ said as he sat on the edge of the bed, “But you need to play nice. Just smile pretty and skate. That is all you have to do.”

Yuri groaned and was going through more movies to watch. JJ was still sitting there chattering away. Yuri could easily block it out and go back to what he was doing.

“Yuri? Are you even listening?” JJ said.

“Stopped listening a few minutes ago,” Yuri said.

JJ signed but he did not move, “Isabella is going to come over and make dinner. Did you want us to make you something?”

“Did you tell her what happen?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, I talked with her. She is my fiance.”

“Dammit, I don’t want this all getting out,” Yuri growled.

“She isn’t going to say anything. I promise,” JJ said.

“She better not.”

“Look, she will be here soon. Why don’t you go shower and come join us?” JJ said.

“You aren’t going to leave me alone till I do, are you?”

“That’s the spirit princess!” JJ laughed out as the doorbell rang.

Yuri got out of bed and went to go shower. It did make him feel better. Like he was showering away all his troubles and worries. He still could not get out of his head everything that had happen. He was mad at himself for even allowing Otabek to doubt anything he was feeling when everything was happening.

_This_ was why Yuri did not trust people. _This_ was why Yuri had very few friends. The less friends you had, the less they could hurt you. All the wanted to do was isolate himself away and skate. He continued to look over Victor’s social media page. There was nothing about his skating program and what Milla had told him.

Dinner that night was uneventful. JJ and Isabella fawned over him and made sure he had eaten. Yuri was quiet and just nodded when they talked with him. Even as Isabella left, she wrapped Yuri in a hug and kissed his forehead. 

He was just thankful to go to bed and not be woken by his phone ringing.

Yuri went to the rink the next morning. The minute Yuri saw Yuuri and Otabek, he wanted to turn and leave. Yuuri’s eyes were rimmed red and Otabek had dark purple circles under his eyes. Yuri stayed over with JJ and Celestino while waiting for the sponsor to show up. All Yuri wanted to do was get on the ice.

Finally tired of waiting, he went out on the ice. Yuri skated and warmed up and it seemed as if Yuuri kept trying to skate over to him and he continued to skate away. Finally Yuuri caught up to him once he went to sit down and get some water.

“Thank you for the other night,” Yuuri said quietly.

“This doesn’t change anything pig,” Yuri said.

Yuri watched as Yuuri’s face fell, “But I thought… I mean the other night… we talked.”

“I was drunk and tired. It was the best way to shut you up,” Yuri said.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Yuuri said softly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You fucked my best friend, pig. Every time I see the two of you, all I see is… Yanno what? I don’t even want to talk about it!” Yuri went to stand up and Yuuri grabbed his wrist.

“I can’t do this without you,” Yuuri pleaded.  

“You fucked your way into this, why don’t you fuck your way out?” Yuri hissed.

He saw as the tears welled up in Yuuri’s eyes. It did bother Yuri, he hated everything Yuuri went through and was going through, but he was still mad.

“How can I make this up to you?” Yuuri said as a tear slipped out his eye and down his cheek.

“Well you can’t unfuck someone, can you?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri started to sob and Yuri felt his resolve and hatred start to melt away, he threw his water bottle down and went back on the ice.

Celestino called Yuri and Yuuri over shortly later.

“Look guys, something happen with the photographer. They can’t make it. We are redoing how this is going to work.” Celestino said.

“Meaning?” Yuuri asked.

“Well you both have had, up to lately, very active social media accounts. They are sending over more work out gear and want you taking selfies and using hashtags,” Celestino said.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Yuri said and skated off before Yuuri could talk to him.  

He spent the rest of the day ignoring Yuuri and Otabek. He had talked with Celestino and they worked a schedule where Yuri could come in the afternoons with JJ and JJ’s parents. They could help with his coaching as he worked on his routine. This way it was minimal contact with Yuuri.

Even when Phichit came over to him, Yuri accepted his hug.

“You doing ok, hamster boy?” Yuri asked.

“The apartment sucks. Yuuri cries all night and Otabek just stares at the wall. It is so fucking depressing.”

“I’m sorry. Neither of us should have been dragged into this.”

“Do you think you will come back?” Phichit asked.

“Once Altin leaves I will. Though I’ll just stay in my room.”

“We could make Yuuri stay in his room,” Phichit said.

Yuri grunted.

“He ugh… came to my bed last night… crying,” Phichit said.

“Yeah he called me the other night.”

“Well he had slept in your bed that night. I could hear him crying all the way into our room,” Phichit said as he looked out.

Yuri watched as Yuuri went to jump a triple and fell hard.

“This season is going to be shit,” Yuri growled out.

“It already is shit,” Phichit said before heading back out to the ice.

A few minutes later, Yuri went out to the ice and joined over where JJ was and they started to work their jumps. Yuri was stumbling and getting frustrated with himself.

“Princess, use all your bottled hatred and anger and throw into your jumps,” JJ said to him and winked.

Yuri growled, he hated everything about all of this. All he ever wanted to do was skate. He allowed people into his life and that brought all the drama on him. Taking his anger and aggression, he hurled himself into his jumps.

“That’s what I’m talking about princess,” JJ called out and Yuri flipped him the finger.

Yuri skated till almost exhaustion. JJ pushed him at every opportunity, fueling him with his anger. Yuri used it to propel into his jumps and spins. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was devastated. He could not take the cold shoulder he was getting from Yuri. That day at the rink had been as bad as he thought it would. Yuri ignored him and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and beg for forgiveness.

Otabek had tried to talk to Yuuri, telling him to give Yuri time.

“He will forgive you, Katsuki,” Otabek said.

Yuuri shook his head, “There is no way… he can’t. I am a terrible person. Maybe Victor was right. I can’t do anything right without him leading me.”

“You really cannot think that. Victor manipulated you for over two years,” Otabek said.

“I am not strong enough for this… not without Yuri. He gave me strength I didn’t know I had,” Yuuri could feel his hands shaking.

“Then you need to hold onto what he has given you and continue to push forward,” Otabek said.

“I can’t! Can’t you see this?” Yuri yelled.

Otabek signed and shook his head, “You made it that long, with Victor using you for his own personal gain. You cannot let him win now.”

“What is the point? Yuri won’t even look at us,” Yuuri started to sniffle.

“He will probably never talk to me again…” Otabek said, “I am leaving in a few days.”

Yuuri nodded and went out to the small balcony they had for the apartment. He could not sleep. He had even tried sleeping in Phichit’s bed, it did not work. Yuri was his safe place. Victor had broken his mind down slowly over the two years and had Yuuri believing everything he said. It was all a big game and Yuuri was wrapped in it so tight before his eyes had opened.

The first time Yuuri had called Victor out on it, Victor played hurt and Yuuri felt bad for days. Victor would shy away from him, pretending Yuuri had broken his heart. It took a few days for Yuuri to beg forgiveness from Victor and Victor accepted him back with arms wide open.

When Victor stopped inviting people over, Yuuri questioned it. Victor claimed he was tired or his head hurt. Even when they got him, Victor would put Yuuri’s phone on the charger and told him he wanted to spend time with him. Yuuri had ended up isolating all his friends. He only got to see people when he was at the rink and Yuri was always there to greet him in the morning. Yuuri started looking forward to those moments when they would take breaks and share water bottles as they joked around. It was what Yuuri held onto for so long.

Victor pushed Yuuri hard in practice, almost too hard. On the weekends he would go out and come back home with someone new. Yuuri was expected to please his friend to please Victor. At first, Yuuri found it erotic and kinky. Victor would take him out to clubs and they would find people together. Victor said it was sexy and he got off on it. At first, so did Yuuri.

When Yuuri stopped wanting to go to the clubs, and play- Victor would say, “ _One more time._ ”  One more time never ended.

With a long sad sigh, Yuuri picked his phone and flipped through his contacts. Victor’s name just stared at him. Yuuri did not deserve to be happy. He was a terrible person, who deserved everything that was happening to him. He had pushed away anyone who loved him, and had hurt his friends. They had all given up so much, so much for him. He did not deserve any of it. If he even had to give up skating, and just lived as Victor’s doll, that is what he would do. That is what he deserved. Looking once more at the contact on his phone, he hit SEND.

 

* * *

 

Victor moaned out. This guy sucked his cock the way his Yuuri did. Victor went to clubs every weekend since Yuuri left, looking for Japanese guys to take home.

His phone started to ring. Victor was shocked when he looked at the caller ID. It was Yuuri. The guy- whose name he could not remember- popped off his cock.

“Did I say you could stop sucking?” Victor growled down and watched as this guy swallowed him back down. Grabbing his phone he swiped it.

“Yuuri?” Victor said.

“Victor… I’m sorry…” he heard Yuuri say. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not an easy chapter for me. Many are asking for a VICTOR POV chapter - I am debating it and really considering it. Right now a lot of shit is wrong in my personal life, and this mindset really fucks with me. I'll see what I can do though! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me Yuuri does not go back to Victor!!!! *cries*

Yuri was in the living room watching TV with JJ when the doorbell rang. JJ hopped up and answered. Yuri heard muffled voices before Otabek had pushed his way in the house.

“Beks! I don’t think this is a good idea,” JJ called out.

“Stay out of this Jean,” Otabek warned and turned to Yuri, “We need to talk.”

Yuri sat down further into the couch, “I have nothing to say to you.”

“Well you don’t need to talk, you need to listen,” Otabek said.

“I don’t need to do a damn thing!” Yuri yelled and jumped off the couch.

“Fucking hell, Plisetsky! Get over your damn self and listen for a minute!” Otabek had raised his voice and this was something Yuri had never heard, “We get it, ok? You’re mad! You’re hurt! Fine! But just  _ listen.” _

JJ jumped between them, “Hey now, both of you, cool it down.”

“Jean, this is not your problem,” Otabek said through clenched teeth.

“Fine, Otabek. You want to talk, then fucking talk. Tell me… what was it like fucking that pig?” Yuri asked.

JJ stayed between the two. He could see how close both were to getting hysterical.

“That is not what I came here to talk to you about!” Otabek said.

“Well you said you wanted to talk, so fucking tell me!” Yuri yelled.

“Would you stop and listen? Stop with that shit?” Otabek said.

“No! Because every time I look at you or him, all I can see is you two fucking!” Yuri yelled.

“Goddammit, Yuri!” Otabek pushed JJ off to the side and grabbed Yuri by the shoulders, shoving him to the wall, “Just shut the fuck up and listen!”

Yuri spit at Otabek, but Otabek did not flinch, nor did he release his hold on Yuri. JJ was scrambling and walking over to them.

“Jean, stay the fuck back,” Otabek warned.

Yuri was growling and trying to kick out, but Otabek had him fully pinned.

“I need you to calm the fuck down and listen Yuri,” Otabek said.

“You just fucking attacked me!” Yuri yelled.

“No, I yelled at you and I am restraining you now. I am begging you to hear me out, please,” Otabek said.

Yuri stopped struggling and just stood there. He glared at Otabek and felt a low growl start in the back of his throat. It hurt to look at Otabek. It really fucking hurt and all he wanted to do was lash out and make Otabek feel the way he was feeling. Yuri wanted to hurt Otabek, break his heart, punch his face, anything that would hurt him.

“JJ, leave,” Yuri said.

“You sure?” JJ asked.

Otabek let Yuri go and finally wiped off his cheek where Yuri had spit on him.

“Yes… I’m sure,” Yuri said as he fixed his shirt and looked away from Otabek. Going back over to the couch, Yuri sat back down. All his energy was gone. He was upset and hurt by the people he loved the most. It had drained him and he was just tired.

“Yuri, I know you can never forgive me. Please know it all happen before our friendship… grew,” Otabek said.

“You still hid it from me,” Yuri mumbled.

“Yes I did. And I had every right too. We both have personal things about us we don’t tell the other one. But once our friendship grew, nothing more ever happened again,” Otabek said and sat on the other end of the couch.

“What about the times you visited and stayed with them?” Yuri asked. He still could not look at Otabek.

“Nothing, Yuri. I swear. It was just that time in Barcelona… and we were so fucking drunk. I swear,” Otabek pleaded.

“And the shit with Victor?” Yuri asked.

“I was stupid and scared.”

“Fine… I’m still mad,” Yuri said.

“You have a right to be mad. You have a right to never forgive me too. I understand this. You think this has not been eating at me too?”

“Was that all you wanted?” Yuri said. He still could not look at Otabek. He knew they were just friends, but he had always thought… wished there was more.

“You  _ have _ to forgive Yuuri. You don’t have to forgive me… but you have to forgive Yuuri.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Yuri asked.

“You know how fragile Yuuri is, he can’t handle this. Whatever the fuck Victor has done to him… his anxiety has only gotten worse. I don’t think he thinking clearly anymore.”

“I don’t fucking care. That pig fucked his way into this problem…”

“Yuri, you’ve got to stop that,” Otabek sighed out.

Yuri shivered, “All I can think of is you two… you know…”

Otabek shook his head, “Forgive him Yuri, please. If our friendship ever meant anything to you… he needs you, more than you know.”

“Why should I? Look at all the shit that has fallen on me over this. I did  _ nothing _ in this, yet here I am!” Yuri said.

“Who you need to be mad at is Victor, not Yuuri,” Otabek said.

“I’ll be mad at who ever I want to be mad at,” Yuri mumbled as he sulked back and crossed his arms.

“Dammit, Plisetsky. Grown the fuck up! He called Victor and is packing his shit. He is going back to fucking Saint Petersburg,” Otabek growled at him.

Yuri sat up and looked over at Otabek, “Wait… he did  _ what? _ ”

“Yes… You know how fragile he is,” Otabek said.

“Why the fuck did you all let him do it?” Yuri asked.

“I didn’t know till Victor texted me and thanked me. So I called Phichit and Phichit said Yuri was packing his stuff up,” Otabek said.

“Fucking hell,” Yuri jumped up, “JJ!”

JJ came back in and looked at them both.

“I need to get back to the apartment,” Yuri said.

“I have my bike,” Otabek said.

“I’m not riding on your damn bike with you,” Yuri growled out, “JJ, can you take me back?”    


JJ nodded, “Sure princess. Go get your stuff.”

Yuri turned and walked to the room his stuff was in. He had not unpacked and it did not take long for him to get his bags and head on out. Otabek went and got on his bike, heading back to the apartment as Yuri threw his stuff in JJ’s car.

The entire ride there, Yuri’s head was spinning. He was still mad and hurt by everything that had happen. He felt he had a right to be. He felt like stuff was being hidden from him, and that his best friend had hidden a major piece of this entire fucked up puzzle from him.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Yuri whispered out when they were halfway there.

“Of course you can princess. If anyone can do this, you can,” he said and ruffled up Yuri’s hair.

Yuri growled, “No seriously asshole. Why me? Why this?”

“Yuri, God test us in many ways. You may not see it, but he does. You are never given what you cannot handle. Katsuki cannot handle this without you. You are strong enough to battle this for you both,” JJ said.

“You and your fucking Jesus talk,” Yuri grumbled.

“Yes Yuri. My fucking Jesus talk. Might even do you some good to look into it. You asked me- why you and I answered why. I believe we are never given what we cannot handle and I truly believe this,” JJ said, “I mean, look at all you have been through. How can you question there is no reasoning for it?”

“What sick joke does God have then with me? What fucked up reasoning is all this pain for then?” Yuri yelled out.

“You hurt now, so you can be strong when the time comes.”

“Your God is fucked up, JJ.”

“Ah, yes, he is mad, but he is great. But seriously princess, this fell on you because you are strong. You can hold yourself  _ and  _ Katsuki up. He cannot do it. Without you, he would still be under Victor’s control. I mean look at him now! He doesn’t have your strength holding onto him... Just a couple days and he is broken and crawling back to Victor,” JJ pointed out.

As they pulled up to the apartment, Yuri watched as JJ untied the wooden cross from around his neck, “Lean over,” he said.

Yuri leaned over and JJ tied it on him, “If you hold it in your palm, it will give you the strength you need, even if you don’t fully believe.”

Yuri did not say a word as he got out the car and grabbed his bags. Otabek had already parked his bike while coming over and grabbing a bag.

“This doesn’t change anything with us,” Yuri growled to him.

“I don’t expect it to… now,” Otabek said.

Yuri sighed, “Otabek… I need time.”

Otabek nodded and held the door as they went up the apartment. JJ did not see a point in sticking around as things were tense enough.

When Yuri got into the apartment, he quickly took his stuff to his room and saw the door to Yuuri and Phichit’s room closed, but Phichit was in the living room on a video game.

“Where is he?” Yuri asked.

“Where do you think?” Phichit said without looking up from his game.

Yuri went and knocked on the closed door. There was no answer. He knocked again.

“Dammit pig, let me in!” Yuri said through the door.

Yuri knew the moment Yuuri heard his voice, the door would open. A few seconds later he heard the lock being released and the door opening. What Yuri saw a broken man. Yuuri’s eyes were a brighter red and the deep purple circles under his eyes seem to weigh him down. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were empty.

“Pig?” Yuri said.

“What… why are you here?” Yuuri said.

“Let me in, let’s talk,” Yuri said.

Yuuri shook his head, “No… I won’t hurt you anymore, Yurio.”

“Dammit, let in!” Yuri said and pushed his way past Yuuri.

In the room were suitcases on his bed packed. His laptop was open to his email and Yuri immediately went over to it.

“Yurio, please… let me fix all of this ok?”

Yuri saw the email from Victor on Yuuri’s laptop confirming plane tickets and his undying love.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yuri said and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri was leaning on the wall, his arms wrapped around his middle as he stared down at the floor. Yuri could see he was shaking and he went back over to him.

Yuri put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, “Look at me,” he said.

Yuri shook his head, there were tears silently falling down his cheeks, “Just let me go…” he whispered, “I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“And you think going back to that maniac is the answer?” Yuri asked him.

Yuri nodded, the tears falling off his cheeks onto his shirt.

Sighing, Yuri pulled Yuuri to him, “Dammit, pig. Look… You can’t go back. You’re already fucked up enough as it is. If you go back, who knows how bad you will get.”

“But I can stop messing up everything for everyone…” Yuuri whispered into his shoulder, “Stop turning everyone’s lives upside down.”

“No, that is Victor’s job.”

Yuri started to sob harder and Yuri led them back over to the bed where they sat and he allowed Yuuri to sob. Otabek came in with tissues for them and nodded to Yuri as he left the room.

“Yuuri… look at me,” Yuri pleaded.

When Yuuri looked up, his face was a mess and he took that moment to wipe his face with a tissues.

“Look… we have all given up too much and come too far for you to back peddle back ok?” Yuri said to him.

Yuri hiccuped and blew his nose, “But you hate me.”

Yuri pulled Yuuri back into his chest as he brushed his hair back, “Yes piggy, I do. But I don’t hate you enough to let you go back to Victor… no one deserves that.”

Yuri sniffled more, “Victor is going to be pissed.”

“Yeah I know… the old man’s forehead is gonna get even bigger.”

“Yurio, don’t joke.”

Yuri chuckles, “It is true.”

Yuuri nodded and relaxed. Yuri did not understand how all this had spiraled so much out of control. He was the selfish one that never thought of anyone and did his own thing, yet here he was, the foundation holding this entire mentally unstable crew together.

Yuri sighed again, “Unpack your shit. I am going to go talk to Phichit.”

Yuuri nodded and Yuri headed back out to the living room. Otabek and Phichit were in the middle of a game and Yuri sat in the chair.

“He needs fucking therapy,” Yuri said, “He is getting worse.”

Phichit nodded, “I can go talk to Ciao Ciao if you like.”

“Yeah, talk to Celestino… he won’t be able to compete this way if this keeps up… we  _ need _ him on the ice,” Yuri sat back. He knew their best revenge would be to beat Victor on the ice. At the rate Yuuri was going, he was barely making it through his days as it was.

“Does that mean you are staying?” Otabek said.

“Da, I might still want to ram my blades through your skulls, but I’ll stay.”

“I can stay with Jean,” Otabek offered.

“Let me see what Katsudon wants… We need to get him mentally back,” Yuri felt bad. Sure he was mad, but he did not think about just how bad this would break Yuri. Running his hands over his face he groaned, “Fuck! Can’t just one fucking thing go right?”

Yuri felt he was going to snap at any moment himself. Nothing seemed to be going right. Even in a room with people he was suppose to be friends with, he did not trust any of them. He was in Canada of all fucking places with Victor Nikiforov madder than hell at him.

“Yura, it will turn around,” Otabek said to him.

“Why do bad things happen to good people?” Yuri asked.

Otabek shook his head, “I don’t know.”

It was that moment Yuri remembered the cross around his neck, tucked under his shirt, he could feel the tears welling behind his lids and he grabbed the wooden cross. He did not believe in that church stuff that JJ spat out, but right now, he would reach for any genie in a bottle that was handed to him.

“No seriously, why? What the hell have any of us done to be handed this shit?” Yuri said as he stood up.

“Where are you going, Yuri?” Phichit asked.

“I need a walk,” Yuri said as he got his jacket.

Stepping out into the hallway, he ran into Celestino.

“Everything good, Yurio?” Celestino asked.

“Fuck no it isn’t,” Yuri growled out.

“Where are you going?” Celestino asked.

“A walk,” Yuri said as he slipped his jacket on and headed down to the elevator.

“Want me to join you? Or did you want to be alone?” Celestino asked.

“I just need a minute alone, but thank you,” Yuri said as the tears started to betray him and fall.

Once he was outside, Yuri walked a few blocks. He needed to clear his head. It was times like this he really missed his grandpa. Finding a bench to sit on, Yuri pulled out his phone and saw it would be late in Moscow, but his grandpa should still be up.

“Yurochka, I miss you,” Nikolai said the moment he picked up.

“I’ve missed you too grandpa,” Yuri said.

“You’re not letting them damn geese over in Canada get to you are you?” his grandpa’s scratchy voice over the phone was more of a comfort to Yuri than he would admit.

“No grandpa, no geese… at least that I have seen,” Yuri chuckled back.

“So how is the skating going?”

Yuri sighed, “It’s all shit, grandpa.”

“Yurochka, language,” his grandpa said.

“Sorry,: Yuri said.

“Yurochka, I already know. That Victor boy called me,” his grandpa said.

Yuri gasped, “What? Don’t believe anything he said!”

“Do you really think I would believe such a harebrained story? Come on, Yurochka, give this old man a little bit a credit.”

“Thank you, grandpa.”

“So this is why you are out there with the geese then?” his grandpa said.

“Da, we couldn’t stay in Saint Petersburg. Somehow Victor had all the rinks closed to us. It is such a mess….”

“You’ll get through it boy, I know you will,” his grandpa said.

“How do you know this?” Yuri asked.

“Because, you are my grandson. You are one of the strongest men I have ever had the pleasure to meet,” his grandpa said.

That was all it took to get Yuri sobbing, “It is too hard.”

“Yes, but you have a friends with you that love you.”

Yuri talked a bit longer to his grandpa, feeling much better once it was all done. Sitting on the bench, Yuri though to what his grandpa had said. Yuri did have people around him to support everything they were all going through. It seemed as if the skating world was split down the middle, but Yuri knew they would be there for one another. He needed to remember to hang onto this and to let things go.

Yuri went back to the apartment and was happy to see Yuuri had unpacked his bags. He was worried what the hell Victor would do tomorrow when Yuuri was not on the plane.

“Should we tell him I am not coming?” Yuuri asked quietly as they sat down to dinner.

“No, just let him find out. The least amount of contact with him, the better,” Phichit chimed in.

“This is not going to go over well,” Yuri said as they tucked into their food.

“Not one bit,” Otabek added.

Yuri was not even surprised that night when Yuuri crawled into his bed. He did not even bother hiding it. They all said goodnight and Yuuri had just followed him to bed.

With a heavy sigh, Yuri cradled Yuuri to his chest, hearing him fall asleep immediately. Yuri shook his head and could only hope he could keep his shit together, for all of them.

 

* * *

 

Victor stood at the airport and waited, when the plane had let out, it did not take long to notice that Yuuri was not on it. He knew Yuri had gotten to him, again.

Furious, Victor took back to social media, his fans had been his biggest allies. He thought Yuuri had finally seen the light and broken down enough to return back home. As mad as Victor was, he could not let it show though. He had already been all over Twitter talking about Yuuri coming back home. He had to the ruse up, but he was not going to let this all go quietly. Somehow they fell onto new sponsors, but they did not have the ice shows Victor did for additional money.

Victor texted Otabek and got no response. That was fine, he had gotten what he wanted from Otabek anyway. He would deal more with him later. 

 

**Victor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov_

I cannot believe I got stood up at the airport. #MissingMyFiance

 

**Victor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov_

Even after everything, I still love him.

 

**Victor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov_

If you are reading this  _ @katsukiyuuri  _ I love you and miss you.

 

**Victor Nikiforov** _@vnikiforov_

Please just come home. I’ll forgive you.

 

A text came in from Yakov, the placements were announced. With any luck, he would see them all soon. He wanted to make sure they were unwelcomed at the competitions. The fact that blonde little brat had ruined all of this for him, only made him more livid. He would show Yuri Plisetsky who was the true Russian Legend and he would have Yuuri Katsuki back under his wing, submitting to his every whim. 

 

* * *

 

“Guys! The placements are out!” Celestino said as he busted into the apartment.

Everyone scrambled where they were cleaning up from that night’s dinner.

“Well?” Phichit said.

“It should be… interesting,” Celestino added.

“Ok well, fuck! Where are we placed?” Yuri asked.

“Well let’s see, Phichit, you are in Skate America and Cup of China,” Celestino added.

“Yes!” Phichit yelled.

“Katsuki, the same. You two are at least together. Now this is where it gets… complicated,” Celestino said.

Yuri watched as Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri and held him tightly. Yuri felt better knowing Yuuri would not be alone.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked.

“Well Yurio, you are at Rostelecom Cup and NHK Trophy,” Celestino added, “We are split and you have both with Victor.”

“Fuck,” Yuri said, “Of course I’d get shit on.”

“Otabek, you are at Skate Canada and  Trophée de France with Jean,” Celestino added, “but we had an idea… that is, if you will go along with it, Yurio.”

“So, what is it?” Yuri asked.

“Well… Jean’s parents have agreed that his father would go with you and his mother with Jean. You need a coach with you and since I will be with Yuuri and Phichit, only way we can think to make it work,” Celestino said.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Yuri said, “Fuck… I’m with Victor at both of these.”

Phichit laid his hand on Yuri’s shoulder, “Then make sure you kick his ass.”

“Speaking of, we don’t have much longer. You all need to work hard and we need these routines solid,” Celestino added as left out of the apartment.

Yuri went and sat down, “Fucking hell.  Rostelecom Cup should be interesting. All of Russia fucking hates me.”

Phichit came over with his laptop, “Well let’s see where else everyone got placed too. Don’t dwell on it. If anyone has to go up against Victor right now, you are our best shot at it.”

“I need to add more to my routine,” Yuri growled out.

“Yura, there is no way you can add more,” Otabek added.

“Then I need to train harder. Victor is not taking this from me,” Yuri said.

Yuuri came over and sat next to Yuri, this time pulling him to his side, “Yurio, you can do this. Talk with JJ’s mom. She was an amazing ice dancer. Maybe she can add some artistic flare to it.”

Yuri nodded as they all fell into looking over the placements. It was his first time competing with out Yakov yelling at him. Celestino was great, he pushed them, but did not yell. JJ’s parents were kind and nice. Always saying how well they did. Yuri was not used to this type of coaching. It was not that it was bad coaching, but he was used to being screamed at and put down as he skating. Being told how good he was doing and great his performance was, was different.

Maybe something good  _ could _ come out of this. Yuri did not want to think of the reception he would get when he got back to Russia, he needed to not dwell on it. What he needed to do was put Victor in his place.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to keep this one not so damn heart breaking! Let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally looking up for our boys! FINALLY!!! or are they? Let's jump into some competitions now.

“Otabek, what the hell happen?” Victor demanded into the phone.

“I don’t know… he decided to stay at the last minute,” Otabek explained.

Otabek could hear as Victor had thrown the phone and started to scream before the call disconnected.

 

* * *

 

Yuri had moved back to his room. The routine was back with Yuuri in his bed at night sleeping. It was only two days back into routine when Yuri got an email from an unknown name. He was back in his room when he opened the video.

If there was ever a time Yuri wished he could take something back, it would have been opening that attachment. He saw his best friend moaning as Yuuri went down on him. Yuri wanted to turn it off, he really did, but he couldn’t stop watching it. Even when it changed over to his best friend fucking Yuuri, he could not tear his eyes away.

When the video was over, Yuri got up and locked his bedroom door then turned his phone off. He decided to go to bed early and cursed himself the next morning as he had dreamed of all the shit he watched on the video.

Heading into the kitchen, Yuri poured coffee and saw Phichit sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee.

“You locked your door last night,” Phichit said as he sipped his coffee.

Yuri nodded, “Victor sent me the fucking video.”

“Damn…” Phichit said.

“I know. Does this shit ever get easy?” Yuri asked.

“These days? I don’t think so. I don’t know how you do it,” Phichit said.

Yuri shrugged and looked over in the living room where Otabek was asleep on the pull out couch.

“It isn’t easy,” Yuri said.

“Yuuri climbed in my bed last night…” Phichit said.

“Da, good,” Yuri replied.

“Don’t shut him out, you know he can’t take that right now,” Phichit said.

Yuri slammed his fist on the table and looked at Phichit, “You think this shit is easy for me?” Yuri hissed across the table, still trying to keep his voice down.

“You think this shit is easy for any of us? I am not even really a part of it and it is fucking hard,” Phichit hissed back.

“Yeah well, you all need to stop expecting me to be the fucking rock in all this,” Yuri said and took a gulp of his coffee, letting it burn down his throat.

“You are stronger than all of us and you know it. Yuuri needs you dammit,” Phichit said.

“Aren’t you his fucking best friend? Why don’t you baby him some for a bit? Why does it always have to be me?”

“You think I don’t want to be there for him? You think it doesn’t kill me to see him like this? Yes, he is my best friend, but you were the one who saved him. Open your fucking eyes and see that. To Yuuri, you are his fucking salvation. You got him out of that nightmare Victor had him trapped in. You spent the last year or so with him at the rink. I may be his best friend, but you were the one brave enough to go and get him.”

Yuri shook his head, there was no way he could handle all the weight that was thrown at him.

“You need to be there for him at Skate America and Cup of China. I can’t be there.”

“I know,” Phichit said.

“Maybe Yuuri should share your bed… this way he is more use to it,” Yuri said.

“You’re only saying this because of the damn video,” Phichit said.

“Who is being selfish now?” Yuri asked.

Phichit slammed his fist on the table, “Dammit Yuri! Be here for him when you fucking can.”

Yuri sighed, he knew Phichit was right.

“Yura, Phichit is right… Yuuri came to you and you took him out of there. He leans on you,” Otabek said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Who the fuck asked you?” Yuri growled.

Otabek sighed, “We all know Yuuri’s anxiety can be calmed by touch.”

“Well no shit. Why don’t you go cuddle with him then? Afraid it will lead to fucking again?” Yuri spit out.

“Yuri! That was uncalled for!” Phichit gasped out.

Otabek sighed as he made his coffee, “I’m leaving in a couple days, so don’t worry… I’ll be out of your hair.”

Otabek took his coffee and went back to the living room to curl into the couch bed. Phichit gave Yuri a disgusted look and followed.

Yuri groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Why was everything unraveling again?

Victor. Plain and simple. He had allowed Victor to get to him again. He hated how he was treating everyone, but he also hated how he was not allowed to be mad. Swallowing his pride he went into the living room where Otabek and Phichit were on the couch bed still pulled out. Yuri climbed between them and rest his head on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Look, I’m allowed to be mad, ok?” Yuri said.

“And I am allowed to not deal with your shit either,” Otabek answered.

“Fair enough,” Yuri said and they all settled into watching the morning news when Yuuri had finally woken up and saw them all on the couch bed. Yuuri climbed in and worked his way between Yuri and Phichit. He seemed unsure of what to do and Yuri pulled him to his side.

“You ok?” Yuuri asked.

“Not one bit,” Yuri said as he pushed the black messy hair out of his face.

They all grew quiet and just watched the news. Coffee was sipped and refilled and no one was ready to get up and tackle the day. Celestino finally came over to find them all still in their sleep clothes, all laid out on the couch bed.

“Really boys? Not one of you is even ready?” Celestino said.

“Nope!” Phichit said as he stretched out along the couch.

“Well we need to get everyone’s music and all down for your programs,” Celestino stated.

“Oh, it is all done… hand me my laptop,” Otabek said.

“What?” they all chimed in.

“Well… I had some time, so I played with some mixes…” Otabek said as he scrolled through his files, “Yes, Phichit, I remixed ‘The King and the skater’... again.”

“Yes!” Phichit said.

“Again, Phichit… really?” Celestino said.

“Hey! He mixed it differently! I said I would skate this every year!” Phichit cried out.

“Ok… so Katsuki… I took your original ‘Yuri on Ice’ and mixed it up,” Otabek said as he started the song.

It started off with the soft piano notes for about ten seconds before a scratching sound hit and as the piano played, a harder guitar started through it. It was the same song, yet completely changed. As the song played, they knew it was getting closer to the time that Victor joins his story. There was a sound behind the guitar music as the piano music completely stopped, it sounded like broken glass before the scratching restarted and the first third of the song replayed itself.

They all sat there, their mouths hanging open. Otabek had fucking done it.

“Well if that is not the biggest ‘ _fuck you’_ to Victor ever, then I don’t know what is!” Yuri yelled out.

Yuuri was wide eyed as he looked at Otabek. They could see tears in his eyes as he leaped across Yuri to hug Otabek.

“It is perfect,” Yuuri said.

“I also got you a good short program, it is about strength,” Otabek mumbled as Yuuri detangled himself from Otabek.

“That should definitely send a message,” Celestino added in.

“And Yura, I got you more metal mixed in with orchestra for this year, your short program is really hard hitting. Your free skate will start soft and end hard. I was thinking… growth,” Otabek said as he restarted the music.

Yuri wanted to hated it. He wanted to hate everything about all of this. Otabek had nailed all their music and had been working some time on it. Yuri nodded to Otabek. He could hit his short program extra hard and try to score up as much as he could. The free skate he could start easy and then push in the second half.

 

* * *

 

Otabek left two days later. Yuri was torn how he felt about everything. JJ drove the three of them to the airport and let Yuri and Otabek off, saying he was going to grab some coffee then come back and get Yuri.

Yuri felt awkward standing there with Otabek. They had not talked much since everything had happened.

“Be careful in California,” Yuri said.

“It’s just Leo and Ji, no issues,” Otabek said.

“You know Guang Hong is all team Victor,” Yuri said.

“Careful Yura, I’ll start to think you cared or something,” Otabek said and smiled at him.

Yuri growled and grabbed one of Otabek’s bag, “I can only go so far but I can carry a bag.”

They walked quietly through the airport as Otabek checked his bags and turned in his ticket. Neither had said much, Yuri didn’t know what to say. Usually he was nonstop chatter when Otabek was around. Everything had changed and he hated it. They both stood there before Otabek went to step through the scanners and just awkwardly cleared their throats.

“I’ll ugh… text you when I get in,” Otabek said as he shuffled his tickets and passport in his hands.

“Yeah, you do that… Um… thanks for the music,” Yuri said.

“We’re going to be ok, all of us,” Otabek said.

“I wish I believed that.”

“You have too.”

“Good luck this season, Otabek. I’ll see you at the finals,” Yuri said before turning to leave.

“Yura?”

Yuri turned around and Otabek was hugging him, “I am still your friend, ok?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek let go and went to walk through the scanners. Yuri’s phone chimed and he saw JJ was already back around front. When Yuri got to the car, JJ did not say anything, but passed him and ice coffee.

“Rink?” JJ finally asked.

Yuri nodded. He needed the ice more than ever.

  
  
  


**THE SKATING WORLD TORN INTO TWO TEAMS.**

**ARE YOU #TEAMVICTOR?**

**OR #TEAMYURIS?**

 

_You almost have to wonder if the ISU did it all on purpose. Skate America and Cup of China will feature our beloved Katsuki Yuuri, but what everyone is looking forward to is the Rostelecom Cup._

_Skating Legend, Victor Nikiforov will face off against Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia on home turf._

  
  
  


Yuri growled as he read the article.

“It is like they don’t give a fuck about anything else!” Yuri yelled.

Yuuri groaned as he read over Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Yeah no shit, you would think you three were the only ones that were skating this season,” Phichit said.

Yuri read down the article, Chris was showing his support for Victor, as were Seung gil. Georgi and Guang Hong.

“Well that is no surprise,” Yuuri said.

“Oh look pig, your little nugget is out hoping to fix your good name,” Yuri said as the article mentioned Minami rallying support for Yuuri.

“Yurio, be nice,’ Yuuri said as he ruffled his hair and went to make tea.

Yuri so badly wanted to explode social media on their side of the story. Celestino had set out small statements of how they were doing with their skating, denied any relationship and denied comment on Victor. All Yuri wanted to do was get in touch with one of these assholes and tell them what a fucked up delusional asshole Victor really was.

Over the weeks, Yuri was fucking with the press. Him and Yuri used their social media accounts to promote the clothing they had gotten and even had Phichit do a picture of them laughing at the rink together. It got massive hits and comments on it. The sponsors loved it. The more they did together, the more they were promoting their brand.

Celestino had told them to be careful and Yuri almost wanted to give them all something to talk about. As a joke, Yuri did a selfie with him and Yuri in matching workout shirts and Yuuri kissing him on the cheek. It definitely blew up.

Celestino had come barging into their apartment that night, cursing and swearing at the two.

“How the fuck are we going to keep up the story you two are not together if you keep pulling stunts like this?” Celestino yelled.

“Fine, fine, I’ll take it down,” Yuri said.

“There is no point! They press already has it! Everyone has already screenshot the damn picture!” Celestino’s face was red and he was clearly upset.

So the next day, Yuri set up and picture with him and Phichit, same pose, same kiss on the cheek. It got attention, but not nearly what the one his and Yuuri’s did. It was easy and the sponsors were loving it and sent them more clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

Summer came and went. Yuri and Phichit worked hard having Yuuri go between the two of them for comfort. Yuri knew they would all be separated soon and worried how Yuuri was going to handle it all. They had gotten Yuuri into therapy which seemed to help.

The one thing they all liked, was having Celestino and JJ’s parents at the rink. Yuri was surprised at how much JJ’s parents were to offer help and he felt they had grown a small little family there in Canada. They found themselves once or twice a week at JJ’s parents for dinner.

Social media had gotten quiet for a bit, Yuri tried not to worry over it all. He felt a storm brewing and knew right now he was in the calm of it all. Trying to just enjoy it all, he was reminded at night when Yuuri would climb in bed, sniffling and curl up against his chest.

“Dammit pig, you’re suppose to be going to Phichit’s bed,” Yuri sleepily said.

“We leave soon,” Yuuri sniffled.

“You’re going to be ok,” Yuri said.

“It is going to be hard separated from everyone.”

“You’ll have Phichit and Celestino.”

Yuuri hugged Yuri tighter, “I know.”

“You’ve been doing good lately,” Yuri said.

“I hate him… I really fucking hate him,” Yuuri mumbled.

Yuri had never heard those actual words from Yuuri before. They were cold and had a bite to them. They made Yuri shiver a little bit. They had all ranted and went on about how much an asshole Victor was, sure-- but this? This was new.

“I think there was a time, I really loved him though… he became my world… my life. Now? I just hate him. I have had dreams where I…” Yuuri sniffled, “hurt him.”

Yuri did not know what to say about this. He knew he vocalized many times how he wanted to shove his knife shoes through Victor’s large forehead.

“You all have really helped but we have a long way still to go,” Yuuri said.

“We can do it,” Yuri said.

“I hope so,” Yuuri said as he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t go to Skate America, he stayed behind and stayed with JJ. Yuuri, Phichit and Celestino should arrive before Skate Canada and they all planned to go and cheer on JJ. Yuri was not sure how he felt about all that, but he was grateful for JJ’s parents and all the help they had given him.

Otabek would be back in Canada and Yuri had not talked to him too much since he had left. They offered the apartment to him and Yuri spent the days that Yuuri and Phichit were gone cleaning their apartment.

Yuri had nervous energy as he waited to stream Skate America. They still had an hour till the short program. Yuri heard his phone start to ring and he noticed Yuri was facetiming him.

“Hey Yuri!” he said as their pictures came clear on the phone. He could see the panic in Yuri’s face.

“I… I go first…” Yuuri stammered out.

“That is ok! You’ll get it over with faster,” Yuri said.

“People are booing and hissing at me,” Yuuri said.

“Well that was expected.”

“I am scared… if I fail… it will only prove Victor is right,” Yuuri said.

“Well it is a good thing you aren’t going to fail,” Yuri said.

“But what if I do?” Yuuri yelled.

“And what if the ice fucking cracks in the middle of your skate and you get sucked into it?” Yuri asked.

“Dammit Yurio!”

“Listen, did you take your medicine?”

Yuuri nodded.

“Where is Phichit?”

“He is right over here,” Yuuri said and turned the camera.

Phichit waved though he had a worried look on his face.

“Pig, get your shit together. We have worked too hard on all of this for you to freak out now,” Yuri growled into the phone.

“I’m… trying,” Yuuri said.

“Try harder,” Yuri growled. He knew it sounded mean, but he really needed Yuuri to get it together and go out and skate his heart out. This was the first time his music would play and the first time Victor would see the changes they had done.

“If I fail though…”

“You won’t. Look… don’t you want to that music to tell our side of the story? Haven’t you been waiting for this for months now? This is what we have worked so hard for. Now go warm up and kick ass on the ice!”

“Thanks Yurio, I wish you were here,” Yuri said.

“I’ll be streaming it, plus I’ll see you in a few days, ok?”

Yuri nodded, “Ok.”

“Look, I know you can do this pig.”

“Thanks Yurio,” Yuuri said before the screen went dark.

Yuri sat back and took a deep breath. He was nervous as if it were his own skate happening. Yuri was not used to this feeling. Sure he would cheer on his rink mates and friends, but he never really was as involved. Normally he would glance at the live stream and try to see what he had to go up against later on.

There was a knock at his door and Yuri had no idea who would showing up. As he got to the door, JJ and Isabella were there with a large veggie and hummus tray.

“Did you really think we would let you watch all alone princess?” JJ said as Yuri grabbed the tray and they all settled into the couch with the live stream about to start.

“Yuuri is up first,” Yuuri said.

Sure enough as Yuri said this- the announcers had announced Yuuri to the ice. The crowd erupted in boos and negative cheering. Yuri could see the slump in Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Dammit pig… don’t let them get to you,” Yuri mumbled at the screen.

“Wow, they really hate him,” JJ said and Isabella agreed.

“This is a fucking nightmare,” Yuri said, “I should have fucking gone.”

“Maybe we should have,” JJ said.

The booing continued and the announcer had to ask the audience to please quiet down and be respectful. Yuri had never witnessed anything such as this.

“Damn,” Yuri said and sat back against the couch, “Don’t let them fucking get to you!”

Yuri wished Yuuri could hear him. He was mad at himself for listening to Celestino and staying behind.

Yuuri’s music started, and he started his skate. Yuri could see the tension in his body and knew this was not going to go well. As Yuuri went to go into his first jump, the crowds started to heckle at him again then it looked like things were thrown onto the ice. Yuuri was distracted and fell. More things were being thrown onto the ice.

“What the fuck is going on?” Yuri said as he jumped up, trying to get closer to the computer screen.

“Is that rotten fruit?” Isabella asked.

At that moment, the camera panned over to where Celestino started to scream and yell and had worked his way onto the ice. He was sliding across it in his shoes. Yuri could see his face red as he was yelling. Phichit had taken off to get Yuuri and take him away from it all. When the cameras had panned back out, Yuri could see the ice had been littered with different items. Chaos exploded in the rink and the Yuri was trying to see but was limited to where the cameras were. He could see security coming and grabbing people, escorting them out of the building.

“Fuck… that is it. I’m going out there,” Yuri said.

JJ pulled out his phone, “You and me both.”

Isabella had gotten up from where she was next to JJ and sat next to Yuri and hugged him. Yuri was furious and could feel his body starting to shake. The announcer said they were canceling the skate so they could clean up the ice as it seemed different food items were thrown out onto the ice.

“This is just bullshit!” Yuri yelled as he stood up and went to the window to look out.

JJ had hung up his phone, “Princess, pack your shit. My parents are booking us a flight for this evening.”

“What?” Yuri said.

“Exactly what I said, they said we only have a few hours. Isabella and I are heading back to my place so I can pack and we will be back to get you,” JJ said as him and Isabella grabbed their jackets.

Yuri ran to his room and packed a quick bag. He even grabbed his skates in case he could get in a warm up or two while there. He had tried to call Yuuri but Yuuri was not picking up. Finally he called over to Phichit it went straight to voicemail.

Yuri went back to the live stream and it had turned off. He was checking the skating news and saw they had postponed the skate till tomorrow. They were talks of making it an minimal audience and there was more uproar over this.

JJ had pulled up an hour later and Yuri was on the step waiting. They had gotten a flight out to Chicago and they would come back with Yuri and Phichit. Yuri felt bad as this was all a week before JJ’s skate and he should be finalizing his stuff.

Once they touched down in Chicago, JJ got them a car and they headed to the hotel were Yuri and Phichit were. JJ would stay in Celestino’s room and Yuri with Yuuri and Phichit.

The minute they walked in the room, Phichit was on the bed hugging Yuuri as Yuuri was in the middle of a breakdown.

“Dammit,” Yuri said and went to the other side of Yuuri and started to hug him.

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri yelled as he wrapped his arms around Yuri and started to sob more.

“Princess and I got worried, so we came out as fast as we could,” JJ said as he sat in the sole chair in the room.

“Seriously guys, thank you,” Phichit said.

“What is everyone saying?” Yuuri sniffled.

“Well they are going to be checking all bags at the door and only doing a minimal audience for Yuuri and Phichit’s skate. Then they will allow full audience for the last four skaters. They moved Phichit from being the second to last skater, to the second,” JJ explained.

“And that fucking silver haired asshole is all over social media talking shit,” Yuri growled.

“Yeah I saw those,” Phichit said.

“What is he saying?” Yuuri said.

“Shit about to be respectful to you as they would to him and not to allow his personal life to affect your skating…” Yuri explained.

There was another knock on the door and JJ went to answer it. A man stood there with a bouquet of roses. JJ signed for them and brought them in.

“Katsuki, they are for you,” JJ said.

“Give me the card,” Yuri said.

 

_My Yuuri,_

_I am sorry this happened. I only wish you the best in your skate._

_All my love,_

_Victor Nikiforov_

 

“What does it say?” Yuuri asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Yuri said.

“I don’t want the roses,” Yuuri mumbled and wrapped his arms back around Yuri again.

“Take them,” Yuri said to JJ.

“Well I am headed across the hall, they are starting early in the morning tomorrow. I’ll take the roses with me,” JJ said.

“Yeah, we can wake early and sneak out for some breakfast,” Phichit said as he went with JJ, “I’m going to talk to Celestino then I’ll be back.”

“Come on pig, you need to get ready for bed, it is late already,” Yuri said.

“They hate me,” Yuuri said.

“Well we are all here now, so let them,” Yuri said.

“I can’t believe you and JJ came out,” Yuuri said.

“No more thinking about it,” Yuri said as they settled in for bed.

 

* * *

 

They next morning, they all walked into the rink together. The photographers were having a field day as JJ and Yuri had shown up with in the mix. Yuri did not want to make it about him and Yuuri as they entered the rink and even sighed when Yuuri hugged him before headed out for his warm up.

The stands were only half full and it seemed so weird to Yuri as him and JJ sat on the sidelines. The announcers called warm up over and that Yuuri to just stay out there. Phichit had taken Yuuri’s jacket and brought it back to where Celestino was.

“Here we go,” JJ said to Yuri.

“He doesn’t look nervous either.”

Yuuri had his shoulders squared and was looking straight ahead. When his music started everything seem to click into place. Yuuri danced across the ice and only stumbled one of his jumps. When he was done, JJ and Yuri both stood and started to yell for him.

Yuuri had not broken any records, but he had scored very well. Phichit was up next. Yuri and JJ sat back, more relaxed now as Phichit had started his short program. They groaned the two times Phichit had fallen, but otherwise, he still pulled a decent score.

When they were done, Celestino thought it best for them not to linger and wait around. The other skates would be in an hour and they all decided to watch the live stream from their hotel room.

“This is so weird,” Phichit said.

They had slipped out back doors of the rink and there were people outside holding posters and signs showing their contempt for the skaters. Yuri had kept Yuuri off social media as it had blown up all over again. There was hate filled messages towards all of them, especially Yuuri.

They kept low, ordering room service and skating in the off hours. The rink had allowed them to come in when others were not there to keep the press at bay. Some of the skaters had even taken to social media- saying that allowing Yuuri and Phichit to skate with minimal audience was unfair and should not be allowed. The ISU was afraid of more backlash as they had spent hours cleaning the ice from everything thrown out onto it.

They had plastered pictures all over the internet of Yuri showing up to cheer Yuuri on. They tried to ignore them, but it only seemed to fuel the fire for the Victor sympathizers.

As they got to the free skate, Yuri was in second with Phichit in fourth. Leo had taken first and they had not heard from him since they had arrived. They figured he had sided with Guang Hong and were on Victor’s side.

“Now look Yuuri, this is your story coming up. This is the first time anyone will hear your story… _our_ side,” Yuri said to Yuuri. He was holding both sides of Yuuri’s face with his hands and their forehead were touching, “Go tell our story ok?”

Yuuri nodded and headed out to the ice. JJ and Yuri did not even bother finding their seats. They leaned against the wall and waited. When the announcer called Yuuri’s name, it was an eerie silence that welcomed him.

“YOU GOT THIS KATSUKI!” JJ yelled across the ice.

“Smooth, asshole,” Yuri mumbled.

JJ laughed and they heard the soft piano notes start up. When it scratched and changed over, that was when Yuuri took off over the ice. Yuri could feel his story. If this wasn’t the biggest ‘ _fuck you’_  to Victor and all the nay sayers, Yuri did not know what was. During the Skate America, they had decided for Yuuri to only do four quads and they would up it when the competition got heavier. Yuuri only fumbled one jump by touching down a bit.

That was not what made Yuri hold his breath, it was the moment that Victor’s story came into the song. Yuuri launched into his quad flip right as the glass started the shatter in the music. Yuri had held his breath till Yuuri touched down perfectly.

“He fucking did it,” Yuri said.

“Damn right he did, princess,” JJ said.

As the song ended, Yuuri held his final pose as the minimal audience all started to cheer.

 

* * *

 

Victor sat back as he stared at his laptop. It was time for the free skate. He had been on the phone for hours with the ISU talking how unfair it was they were giving preferential treatment to Yuuri and Phichit. They turned a deaf ear to him. Victor maybe able to buy a lot, but he was never able to buy them.

The stream had focused in on Yuri and Yuuri- their forehead touching as Yuri spoke to him. He watched as Yuuri did his free skate. There was a new confidence to him. Victor felt the rage boiling in him as the music was a mockery on what Yuuri and him had. He had redone the music as if he were taunting Victor.

When Yuuri flawlessly did his quad flip and landed without stumble- it was then Victor heard the glass shatter in the music he threw his laptop and heard it shatter against the wall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had a few medical issues that hit me this week - and am trying to push through. 
> 
> Our next chapter - we go to Russia!!!!! You know what means right? *wink*
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are headed to Russia for the Rostelecom Cup - GOOD LUCK YURI!!!

Skate Canada went well. JJ and Otabek had both placed, bringing in gold and bronze. They had all gone out and cheered them on. Of course the press ate it all up. They were a tight group these days and the press was playing it for all they could. They had so many pictures of Yuuri and Yuri together. Even when they all went out together in a group, they managed to just get pictures of the two, leaving the others out. It frustrated Yuuri but it only seemed to encourage Yuri more and more.

Every time they were all together and Yuri saw someone taking pictures, he would put his arm around Yuuri and whispered to him. Half the time he was whispering nothing or point out the cameras to Yuuri, it frustrated Yuuri, but Yuri found a sick pleasure in it all.

“Dammit Yurio!” Yuuri screamed that morning in their living room.

Phichit had gotten to laughing as he was going through his phone and seeing the articles. Phichit had leaned over and showed something else to Yuuri. They were both sat on the couch as Yuri walked out the bathroom from a shower.

“Seriously, Yurio! You got to stop this!” Yuuri whined.

“What did I do now?” Yuri said as he sat on the couch and dried his hair.

“You keep fucking with the press,” Phichit laughed out.

“Cause it is fun. Seriously, pig, lighten up,” Yuri said.

Yuuri groaned and laid back on the pillows. “All you are doing is feeding into them!”

“So what if I am? I mean, they all assume we are together… not like we have significant others to get all pissy about it. You sleep in my bed half the fucking time and don’t even put out,” Yuri said with a wink, “Not that I want you too… but still. If they are going to hate us, why not give them a reason to really hate us?”

Phichit laughed more, “He does have a point Yuuri.”

Yuuri groaned as Celestino came into the room, “Yuri! Stop messing with the damn press!” Celestino said the moment he walked in.

Phichit and Yuri got to laughing and Yuuri just groaned.

“My phone has been blowing up all morning over this!” Celestino said. Yuri could see Celestino was trying to keep a stern face, but there was laughter in his voice. “Come on you three, pack up- plane leaves in a few hours.”

Phichit was still giggling as Celestino marched out their flat. They were headed to Russia. Yuri did not want Yuuri going, and had begged him to stay behind. He would hear nothing of it. They had at least agreed that Yuuri would not go to the actually rink when the skating happened. Yuuri would stay behind with his grandpa and not let Victor know he was even in town. It worried Yuri that he insisted on going, but he could not be reasoned with. They had fought too much over it and finally he just gave in.

They ended up ditching the original plan of splitting everyone up as they went through the competitions. Only JJ and his mother stayed behind this time. After what happen at Skate America, they all decided they needed to be together. JJ wanted to come along, but he had some things he needed to work more on for his free skate, and after much debate and arguments, he stayed behind with his mother to work on them.

“I really wish you would stay behind,” Yuri said one last time to Yuri as they got ready to board the plane.

Yuuri walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuri, “You are always there for me, let me be there for you for once.”

“You need to stay back here with JJ,” Yuri growled as Yuuri tightened his hold.

Yuri was afraid as Yuuri had been doing so well lately, he did not want him to revert back into himself. He was laughing and skating really well. Yuri and Yuuri’s therapist were afraid of him going back to Russia and slipping more.

“I told you I am going. Either with or without you-- Just it is easier if I went with you,” Yuuri said as he nuzzled into Yuri’s neck.

“Stop being so fucking sappy,” Yuri said as he shook Yuuri off of him.

He heard Yuuri giggle and go get ready to board the plane. They all had seats together and fell asleep the moment the plane took off.

Yuri was excited as he would be able to see his grandpa. He had not seen him in almost a year, though they had kept touch through video chat-- it was not the same as the moment he saw his grandpa as he ran out of the airport.

Dropping his bags, Yuri ran to his grandpa and held onto him in a tight hug. He was crying and his body shook as he held onto him. The familiar smell of cigars and old spice filling his nose.

“Yurochka! You grew!” His grandpa cried out.

They had all gone back to his grandpa’s place. Celestino and JJ’s father went off to the hotel saying he would meet Yuri at the rink in the morning.

Yuri found it oddly intimate to be in his grandpa's house with Yuuri and Phichit. This was where he had grown up. This is where all his memories had laid for so many years.

His grandpa made them pirozhki for dinner and all the boys laid out in the living room patting their stomachs as Nikolai laughed. He loved having the younger skaters around. It gave life to his old house- a life that had been missing ever since Yuri had gone to live with Yakov and pursue his skating dream.

Phichit and Yuuri had settled into watching a movie back in Yuri’s old room as he helped his grandpa clean up from dinner.

“I’m proud of you, Yurochka,” his grandpa said.

“I haven’t even skated yet,” Yuri said as he passed another plate to his grandpa.

“Not your skating, you have grown,” Nikolai said.

“Well yeah, it was bound to happen, I couldn’t stay all little and tiny forever,” Yuri laughed out.

“Yurochka, I do not mean physically. Those boys lean on you. I see how that Japanese Yuuri leans on you for strength. Your mother would have been so proud.”

Yuri felt his face grow warm in a blush, “Yeah well… I couldn’t just let the pig live like that. No one deserves that.”

“Ah but you see Yurochka, the old you would have turned a blind eye and left him, but you didn’t,” Nikolai said and dried his hands off.

Yuri found himself being hugged again. He also found tears he did not know he was holding onto.

“Grandpa… it is not easy. It is so hard,” Yuri sobbed out.

“I know, I know it is. It will only make you stronger and a better man,”

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this grandpa,” Yuri whispered as he held onto his grandpa a little but longer.

“Yurochka, you are strong- on and off the ice, tomorrow you will prove this.”

Yuri only wished what his grandpa said was true. 

  
  


* * *

 

Yuri wished he could say he was not nervous. He wished he could say he was cool and collective as he stepped into the rink. It was familiar to him, yet lately such a distance memory. He was back in his homeland and the reception was not good. The moment he stepped into the rink, photographers and press where in his face. Phichit was with him as was Celestino and JJ’s father. Yuri kept his head up and ignored the questions. He felt Phichit lace his arm through his and took in a deep breath. He was not alone in this. He had a good support group.

Hearing his home country boo him and call out nasty names to him, ate at him inside. He was suppose to be Russia’s Fairy, their upcoming star. Now he was a disgrace and he tried to block it out.

“Put your headphones in,” Phichit whispered to him.

Yuri nodded and slipped his headphones in and drowned out the noise with blaring metal. It was a mix Otabek had sent him back before everything blew up. It reminded Yuri of better times- less stressful times. Yuri closed his eyes and allowed Phichit to lead him over to their benches. Someone was speaking over the intercom and Yuri could not hear it as the music continued to scream in his ears.

He was skating second and waited as the first skater took to the ice. He continued to hop and stretch as he waited to keep his body warm. It was his short program. Otabek had lined him up some hard hitting music for it. Yuri needed to be ready from the first drop of the beat to the last. He needed to keep himself full energy through the entire performance.

Feeling a nudge from Phichit, he slipped his earbuds out.

“You’re up in a minute,” Phichit said.

Yuri slipped his jacket off and handed it to Phichit. His costume was simple. A completely black leotard. It went down his arms and only his fingertips showed. It had a half turtleneck to it. Yuri did not want his skating over shadowed by a flashy costume, not for this skate. Celestino wanted to do more with the costume, but Yuri refused. Phichit had lined his eyes in dark black liner and exaggerated the smudges. Yuri wanted to look hard, but he wanted his skate to speak what his costume would not.

Checking his phone one last time, a message from Yuuri saying him and his grandpa were watching. There was a picture of Yuuri and his grandpa- both with smiles as they waited. It made Yuri smile for a moment before he passed off his phone and got ready to take the ice.

“ _ Next up - Yuri Plisetsky! _ ” The announcer called. Boos and hisses were heard around the arena as banner were held up- calling Yuri the ‘ _ Disgrace of Russia _ ’. Yuri refused to look to the stands and kept his eyes on the ice.

_ “We will remind everyone that there is nothing to be thrown onto the ice as the skater is performing. Anyone caught doing this will be escorted out and heavily fined,” _ the announcer called out.

Yuri could feel his heart racing, all the noise around him had drowned out. He was not paying attention anymore. His grandpa was watching, he could not let him down.

At the first chord of the guitar ripping through the arena, Yuri was glad it was loud, it over took the audience and their cries against him. He hit his program hard. From the first jump to the last. He did not stumble, he did not falter once. He was putting it all out there- his growth, his strength - he left if on the ice in that program. As the last guitar ripped through the arena, he was not graced with cheers. Sure he heard Phichit screaming for him, but that was it. The arena was quiet, then the boos started up again. Yuri held his final pose one second longer before skating over to the kiss and cry. Celestino and JJ’s father were waiting for him.

Yuri was trying to catch his breath as Phichit launched at him in a hug. When Yuri looked out to the ice- nothing was thrown out for him. Usually he got plush cats and roses from his angels-- there was nothing. He tried not to let that get to him, and he was glad his eyes were covered in dark black liner, smudged- it kept from his true emotions showing, like a mask.

Sitting as he waited for his score, Phichit slipped his jacket over his shoulders and pulled him to his side.

“You did amazing,” Celestino said.

JJ’s father came forward and handed him a stuffed cat, “Nikolai said to give this to you.”

Yuri felt the tears slip at that moment. Usually he would grab a few of the stuffed animals and take with him, it was his first time at the kiss and cry with his hands empty. Grabbing the stuffed cat, Yuri hugged it to his body as he tried not to get his liner on the stuffed toy.

“You did good. Don’t pay attention to the audience,” Phichit whispered to him.

As his score came in, he could not even be excited he had beat his own personal best. He nodded and stood. Yuri did not even bother waving to the audience as they left the kiss and cry. There was no use.

“Come on, your grandpa and Yuuri are meeting us for lunch, go change,” Celestino said to him.

Yuri nodded and did not even stay around to watch the other skaters. As him and Phichit walked to the locker room, he kept his head down and heard Phichit gasp. Yuri did not look up, but felt a hard shove to his shoulder that knocked him into Phichit.

When he looked up, Victor was giving him that shit eating grin. Yuri growled and Phichit grabbed his arm.

“Ah Yurio, so nice to see you,” Victor said.

Yuri saw as some guys with cameras were running in their direction.

“Yuri,” Phichit warned.

Yuri shook Phichit off of him and walked up to Victor, once he was eye to eye with Victor he just stood there, staring into those cold aqua eyes.

“I’m going to take gold, Victor. No matter what the fuck you do,” Yuri said.

Victor chuckled and put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Oh Yurio! I always loved your fighting spirit!” Victor said as he pulled Yuri in for a hug. Yuri felt his body stiffen as Victor embraced him. “Too bad your little boyfriend isn’t that good in bed… he couldn’t even get Yuuri off… I had to jerk Yuuri off after Otabek’s sad attempt at fucking him. Tell me, is Yuuri giving his ass up to you too?”

Yuri growled and found himself breaking out of Victor’s hold. Taking his hands he pushed Victor up against the wall-- hard.

“You fucking sick bastard!” Yuri screamed.

Victor held his hands up in surrender. Yuri was still screaming when he felt arms around his waist pulling him off Victor. Yuri was kicking and screaming as he was pulled away. He was dragged all the way to locker rooms as he was cursing Victor and yelling in a mixture of English and Russian.

When he was thrown down, he hit the ground hard on his ass. Looking up he saw Celestino standing there looking down at him.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Celestino yelled at him.

Yuri kicked out, “Leave me alone.”

“No-- dammit, Yuri! The press got all of that little show you just put on. Will they report you breaking a personal best? Will they care that you are in first right now? No! They will only report how you attacked Victor!” Celestino was still yelling.

“I don’t fucking care! He is foul and what he said to me was uncalled for!” Yuri yelled back.

“They didn’t hear what Victor said! All it shows is Victor hugging you then you attacking him!” Celestino yelled back.

Yuri was frustrated. He knew he had fucked up, but Victor seemed to know what to say to set him off. Yuri hated he lost his temper so quick and he felt it just pushed them back even further than what they were trying to accomplish.

“Look… I’m sorry,” Yuri said quietly.

Celestino shook his head, “You better be… now let me go do some damage control. Get a shower and get ready, we are still going to lunch.”

Yuri stayed on the floor. He could feel the tears slowly fall. An arm around him and he knew it was Phichit. Turning, Yuri wrapped his arms around Phichit and sobbed.

“I really fucked up…” Yuri sobbed into Phichit’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but felt good, didn’t it?” Phichit said.

“I wish I had punched him,” Yuri said.

“That could have gotten you disqualified,” Phichit said.

“Still, if I had hit him in his pretty face hard enough, would have been worth it,” Yuri said.

He could feel Phichit’s body shake with laughter and how Phichit rubbed his shoulder. It did help calm him down.

“Go shower. I’ll wait ok?” Phichit said.

Yuri nodded and went to go wash up. Phichit stayed in the shower room as Yuri told him what Victor had said.

If you had asked Yuri, would he be at the Rostelecom Cup, being turned away by his own country and leaning on Phichit for comfort, Yuri would have said he was in a weird twisted dream. He had never had much contact with Phichit before, outside of social media and he saw now why Yuuri kept him as a close friend. He was understanding and listened well. Yuri found he could easily vent to Phichit, and no matter how much he ranted and went on and on, Phichit was there and understanding.

He was also one of the few who would call Yuri out on his bullshit too. Yuri had to appreciate that. Phichit always had the newest video games and they had spent many hours in the evenings getting lost killing aliens and racing cars in video games.

As Yuri dried off and grabbed his track pants. He thought about the last few months. Phichit was not apart of all of this madness, yet he was there to support his friend and now, Yuri. He didn’t know if he could ever truly thank Phichit for all he had given up for them.

As he walked back out into the locker room, Phichit was into his phone, probably seeing if anything had broken yet over the earlier fight.

“Anything up yet?” Yuri asked.

“Oh yeah, it is all over,” Phichit laughed out, “Some really good pictures… damn you look mad.”

Yuri sat next to Phichit on the bench. It not even been an hour and pictures had circulated all over social media. Yuri could see the hatred in his eyes as he saw Victor putting a show on-- as always, Victor was on show for the cameras.

“Fucking bastard,” Yuri said as he handed Phichit’s phone back to him.

Phichit nodded and pocketed his phone. Yuri sighed heavily and stood up.

“Stand up,” he said to Phichit.

“What?” Phichit looked confused.

“Just fucking do it,” Yuri said.

Phichit stood and Yuri wrapped his arms around him. He wanted to give him a proper hug, to thank him for everything. Phichit hugged back, still confused.

“Yuri?” Phichit asked.

“Shut up, just let hug you and thank you… for everything.”

Phichit nodded and just let Yuri hold him for a few moments. 

 

* * *

 

They had managed a quiet lunch without being found. Nikolai knew a place that was small and family run. He said it was authentic Russian food and he knew he owners. They all piled in there and Celestino, JJ’s father and Nikolai decided to drink, a lot. They all laughed at how they had to pile the older men in the car and drop Celestino and JJ’s father off at the hotel, so they could stumble back up to their room.

Once back at Yuri’s grandfather’s place, they got Nikolai set in his chair and went back to Yuri’s room. Yuri wanted to watch his skate and go through the social media post. As usual, Yuuri had latched onto him the minute they had settled back there.    


“I can’t believe that happen, Yurio,” Yuri said as he was brushing out the braids in Yuri’s hair.

“Da, I really wanted to punch him.”

“What did he say to you to make you so mad?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri locked eyes with Phichit and saw how Phichit shook his head. Deciding it was better not to tell Yuuri what Victor said, Yuri shrugged. “You know Victor, he was being a pompous ass.”

“Yes, but what did he say to set you off?” Yuuri asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuri said and leaned back against Yuuri. He knew if he could give Yuuri some comfort, he would let it go.

“Must have been bad,” Yuuri said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him tightly. All Yuri could do was nod at that.

“Yeah Yuuri, it is a good thing you stayed here with Mr. Plisetsky. It was so weird how quiet it was once Yuri’s music stopped,” Phichit said.

“You mean before they started booing me?” Yuri asked.

“Play his video again, Phichit,” Yuuri said.

Phichit started the video and Yuri pulled him over where him and Yuuri were sort of cuddling- if that is what you called it. They all somehow wound themselves around each other, giving each other a different type of comfort. They played his video then rewatched all the others. Yuri wanted to skip over Victor’s but Yuuri insisted he watched it so they knew what they were up against.

Hesitantly, Phichit clicked on Victor’s short program. The audience was all cheers and love for him, it made Yuri sick. Victor had an elaborate costume on. It was silver and sparkled when the lights hit it. There was an iridescent rainbow that ran across his body as he skated out.

That classic fake Victor Nikiforov smile was in place as he waved to everyone. Yuri found himself groaning as Yuuri tightened his grip on him. The music started and it was light and soft. It looked the exact opposite of Yuri’s program. Where Yuri’s movements were hard and harsh, Victor’s were fluid and soft. It did amaze Yuri how graceful Victor was as he skated around the rink. Yuri could say a lot about Victor, but he was beautiful on the ice.

“Fucker makes me sick… why does he have to be so good?” Yuri said.

“You’re better,” Yuuri whispered in his ear.

They continued to watch the skate and the rest of the skaters. Yuri knew he needed to keep his cool and he could not let Victor get to him. He knew the free skate he had to put everything he had in him out on the ice. He could not leave anything behind.

All three boys found themselves falling asleep in Yuri’s double bed. Yuri did not even protest. He knew they all needed each other in different ways. They had been through a lot and the emotions of the day had really weighed on them all.

Yuri always wanted to believe he did not need anyone outside of his grandfather. He wanted to be cold and he wanted to be strong. He was finding where his strength was these days. Two of them were wrapped around him, snoring lightly, two more at a hotel on the other side of town, and oddly enough, a handful more out in Canada. He had a true team out there holding him up, giving him his strength. Victor had knocked him down and knocked Yuuri down. They were slowly finding their way, fighting for everything they believed in. The outside world may not see it. But Yuri was starting to understand, it wasn’t the outside world’s opinion he cared about anymore, it was his small little circle.

Yuri curled in tighter to Yuuri as he tightened his hold on Phichit.  _ This _ was all he needed. He just hoped he could hold onto this through his free skate. 

  
  


 

**THE ICE TIGER OF RUSSIA ATTACKS OUR SKATING LEGEND**

 

_ The Ice Tiger of Russia, newly named the Disgrace of Russia, Yuri Plisetsky attacks our very own - beloved Victor Nikiforov. Seen below in the photographs, you can see as Yuri Plisetsky holds Victor Nikiforov to the wall. There were no comments from Yuri Plisetsky’s coach. Victor Nikiforov said it was all a misunderstanding and he only wanted to wish Yuri Plisetsky good luck on the competition.  _

_ The ISU is not taking an action on this, as Victor Nikiforov explained to us that he did not want anything to happen to Yuri Plisetsky.  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was hoping to make this all one chapter - but it got a little... out of control!!!!! 
> 
> Next week will come back to see the Free skate! Thank you so much everyone for the love and support as I write this!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok --- let's wrap up Russia here! Good luck Yuri!!!!!

She had dark short hair, if Victor pretended hard enough, she could pass for Yuuri, especially when bent over. Yeah Victor could always pretend. He could never properly fuck a girl missionary position without losing his hard on, but he needed her to do something. As Victor pushed harder into her and listen to her moans and cries-- Victor just wanted it done with.

This little cutie was one of Yuri’s Angels. He recognized her by her cat ears. Victor knew the Yuri’s Angels had been quiet lately, and he needed help to rattle Yuri a bit.

“Oh Victor!” the girl yelled as he found himself pulling out, ripping his condom off and releasing on her ass.

Victor laid down, panting heavy as the girl curled to his chest.

“Victor, on behalf of the angels, we want to apologize for what Yuri has done to you,” she said as he looked up at him. Her big brown eyes just staring at him, lusting for him even though he just fucked her.

“Oh baby,” Victor said, he never did get her name, “I miss my Yuuri so much… it hurts.”

“Victor that is so sad. We can see it when you skate! The longing… the love… the heartbreak. I cannot be he did this!”

“He really did hurt me... badly,” Victor said as he adjusted the cat ears on the girl’s head and kissed her forehead. He even managed to squeeze a few tears out as he looked into her big brown eyes.

The angel rips the cat ears off her head and glares at Victor, “That is it! I am ashamed to be an angel! We are having a meeting this afternoon - an emergency meeting!”

Victor wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head-- and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Yuri enjoyed his time with his grandpa. They had a day between their skates and Yuri did his practice that morning and they spent the day just being lazy and his grandpa telling embarrassing stories about him. Yuri groaned and laughed more than he had in a long time. It helped to take some of the pressure and nerves off of tomorrow’s skate.

He knew he had his program down. They had set it up so when he got to the Grand Prix, he could add more to it. Right now was to get his scores in and secure his place at the finals. He knew he had this and shouldn’t be as nervous as he was, but he had problems sleeping that night. It was even worse as Yuuri and Phichit insisted they all sleep in his bed. After an hour or so of tossing and turning- he slipped out the bed and grabbed his pillow and blanket. Finding the old couch, he laid down and turned on the tv, hoping to find sleep.

It wasn’t even a half hour later and Yuuri was crawling next to him on the couch.

“Dammit, pig,” Yuri said, “go hug Phichit.”

“He snoring too loud,” Yuuri said sleepily as he started to fall back asleep.

Oddly enough, Yuri quickly found sleep as he listen to Yuuri’s steady breathing in his ear. When Nikolai woke up, he did not say anything about the two boys wrapped around one another on the couch and just started breakfast for everyone. Nikolai knew the boys were going through a lot and that they really pulled on each other for comfort. He was proud of how much his grandson had grown in the last few months and felt at ease that he had friends to help him along the way. He always worried as Yuri bottled up everything and kept to himself.

As the boys started to smell coffee and breakfast, they slowly started to wake up. Yuri noticed that Yuuri was still wrapped around him on the cramped couch and started to nudge him.

“Wake up. I smell food,” Yuri yawned out.

Yuuri groaned and only burrowed further into Yuri’s neck.

“Seriously, come on,” Yuri urged, “At least move so I can get up.”

Yuuri groaned and moved a bit so that Yuri could get up. Phichit was coming down the hallway, looking overly rested.

“Where did you two go?” Phichit asked.

“Anyone ever tell you that you snore really loudly?” Yuri said as he made coffee.

“Oh… right,” Phichit said as they settled into the small table at the kitchen.

Yuri sipped his coffee and listen to his grandfather hum some unknown song as he finished up making breakfast. It was all so similar to him, yet still seemed so distant. He use to always sit at the same faded wooden table in the mornings as a little boy, drinking his juice as his grandpa would hum away when he made breakfast. It was a strange comfort that Yuri did not know he missed.

As Nikolai finished up, he called out to Yuuri sleeping on the couch. As Yuuri came into the kitchen, they all crowded around the small table made for two. Shoulder to shoulder, they passed around the sweet breads, sausages and fruits.

Yuri instinctively grabbed for his phone but Phichit took it away. Giving Phichit a questioning look he was not sure what was going on.

“No, stay off the phone till after your skate. I can already see you are wound tight,” Phichit said.

“I just want to check my social media accounts and email,” Yuri whined as he grabbed for his phone again.

Phichit just put the phone aside like it was nothing and finished his breakfast. Yuri knew he was probably right. Celestino made them do minimal phone time before competition, kept them from being distracted. Normally he went through his phone as he ate breakfast, but he needed to hurry up and go shower then change so they could head to the rink.

Trying to clear his head, Yuri showered and got dressed. Drying his hair, he let Phichit braid the sides back and secure it. He could feel his stomach knotting up and he listened to his grandpa rattle on more stories about him.

Yuri had chosen a completely different costume from his one piece all black for his short program. Black pants with a purple sparkle down the leg and a deep plum colored jacket. The jacket stretched around his body and was not confining. There were cutouts on the back with a mesh lining. This was a more grown up approach to a costume and Yuri found it fitting for his free program.

As they pulled up the rink, Yuri took a deep breath as he walked to the entrance for skaters. He was skating last as he was currently in first place. That made him feel good, he pulled ahead of Victor, but just barely. He knew he had to push hard in his free skate as Victor would be determine to come out first.

Phichit was by his side and as they approached the building, Celestino and JJ’s father were waiting.There were fans everywhere, screaming and holding up banners. Yuri tried not to look. They were all for Victor. Yuri was a bit disappointed that his angels had gone quiet in the recent turn of events. He had made a simple comment to them when everything had blown up, asking them to not believe any of the lies.

Yuri had hoped more of this angels would have come through to support him. He saw some fans at the short program with cat ears, but they remained quiet. He continued the walk to the building and ignoring the posters and heckling he got from people as they walked. Yuri held his head high, wearing his Russia jacket proudly as he walked to the doors. He kept his eyes focused on the door ahead of them. It was only then a girl with a short dark brown pixie cut approached the group. Yuri noticed he had on cat ears and smiled for a moment. His angels _had_ come.

“You make us sick, Yuri!” the girl yelled out and tore the cat ears off her head. As she threw them to the ground, her boot crushing them. “As a former angel, I want you to know you disgust me with what you have done!”

Yuri just stood there in shock, he could feel Phichit’s arm around his shoulder as his body started to shake.

“I have not done anything,” Yuri growled through his teeth.

“Oh? So you aren’t currently living with Victor’s fiance then?” she asked.

Yuri sighed. He did not have time to explain everything. Placing his hand gently on the girl's shoulder he looked into her brown eyes, “Look, message me after the skate. I can explain everything.”

“No! If it was all untrue you would have already spoken up!” she yelled as she shook free from his touch.

“Young lady, we put our comment already out to the press concerning this situation, now if you will please step aside so we can go get ready,” Celestino said as they went to continue walking.

The girl stepped into Yuri’s space and spit in his face. Yuri had closed his eyes, but he felt it. He just stood there as Phichit pulled him into the building. Phichit rushed him to the locker room where he washed Yuri’s face for him. Yuri was breathing heavy and on the verge of tears.

“Where is my phone, Phichit?” Yuri asked.

“It was wait for after your skate,” Phichit said as he went to lead Yuri out the locker room.

“No! Give me my fucking phone!”

Phichit sighed and handed it over. Yuri opened it up and he saw why Phichit had taken his phone. Notifications had come in from the Yuri’s Angel’s official page - stated they were denouncing Yuri and backing Victor.

  


**Yuri’s Angels** \- @yurisangelsofficial

_We can no longer stand aside and condone the behavior our beloved Yuri has done._

 

**Yuri’s Angels** \- @yurisangelsofficial

_Victor Nikiforov has done nothing but hold himself high with grace during these hard times_

 

**Yuri’s Angels** \- @yurisangelsofficial

_We will now be known as @victorsdarlings #teamvictor  
_

 

**Victor’s Darlings** \- @victorsdarlingsofficial

_WE SUPPORT YOU! @vnikiforov #teamvictor_

  


Yuri looked up at Phichit. Phichit shook his head and looked away. He must have known all morning. Why else would he have taken his phone away from him.

“You knew?” Yuri asked.

Phichit nodded, “I wanted you to get through your skate first.”

“FUCK!” Yuri yelled and threw his phone across the locker room. It hit the wall and crashed to the floor. Sitting on the bench he went to run his hands through his hair, forgetting Phichit had done his hair and got his fingers tangled in the braids. “Dammit!”

“Hey, hey-- It is ok, I can fix your hair,” Phichit said as he got behind Yuri to fix his hair.

Celestino and JJ’s father came bursting into the locker room.

“Yuri, are you ok?” JJ’s father as he sat next to Yuri and patted his knee.

“Da… I’ll be fine,” Yuri said.

Celestino gave a look to Phichit and Phichit just nodded.

“Yuri, we are going to head out, your warm up is coming up,” Celestino said.

Yuri nodded as Celestino and JJ’s father went to leave the locker room. Yuri was shaking and he needed to calm down. Getting his phone, he quickly called over to Yuuri. He could hear his voice cracking as he explained to Yuuri what had happened. He didn’t know why, but he needed a different reassurance.

“Yurio… I wish I could be there. Do you want me to try to race out there?” Yuuri said.

“No! You cannot get near this place. Trust me. Just… tell me I can do this,” Yuri said.

Phichit had wrapped his arm around Yuri and rested his head on his shoulder. Yuri listen to Yuuri talk him through it as Phichit tried comforting him as well. After a few minutes he needed to go warm up. He did feel a bit better, but he knew he was still rattled.

As they headed to the rink, Yuri tried not to pay attention to the people around them. He knew he was getting glares and he knew he was not well received.

“Yuri,” a deep voice came at him. Yuri cringed, he knew that voice all too well.

Looking up, he saw the angry face of Yakov staring at him.

“Are you done with these damn games yet?” Yakov asked him, “I see you got yourself a new coach,” Yakov said as he looked over to the side where Celestino and JJ’s father stood, “and still shacking up with Vitya’s fiance. I thought we had taught you better. You are nothing but a disgrace to Russia!”

Yuri sighed, he knew Yakov was disappointed in him. It was all just too much. He hung his head as he stood there. There was no more fight in him.

“Yakov… when you are ready to listen, I will talk to you,” Yuri whispered.

“There is nothing to say, boy! Stop these games already and come back!”

Celestino came to Yuri’s side and stepped up to Yakov.

“Mr. Feltsman, if you need anything, please come see me,” Celestino said as they led Yuri away.

They did their warm ups and Celestino told Yuri ‘no jumps’ during his warm up. Yuri decided to listen to Celestino as he raced around the ice and worked on his footwork. It was when someone came in front of him and landed a perfect quad flip that Yuri growled in his throat. Of course Victor would be out here showing off. Yuri skated to the other end of the rink, only to have that bastard tailing him.

“Fuck off, Victor,” Yuri growled lowly.

Victor laughed, “Oh Yurio… You are nothing but a cheap impression of me. Even that angel I fucked yesterday agreed.” With a wink Victor skated off.

Yuri felt his face go red and his body start to shake. Victor was showing off on the ice and the cheers were coming at each little hop and jump he did. As warm up closed down, Yuri skated off the rink to only have Victor shoulder bump him and smile as he pushed ahead of him out of the rink. Yuri found himself growling again as Phichit handed him his skate guards.

“You need to stay warm, come on,” Phichit said Yuri mimicked the movements Phichit was doing.

“I want to see him skate,” Yuri said and Phichit nodded.

When they called Victor’s name, Yuri and Phichit stood to the sides and watched. He gracefully took his place in the center of the ice and as the music started, you could hear the heartbreak as it rang through the area.

“Fucker,” Yuri growled under his breath.

“Yeah, he sure can put on a show,” Phichit said.

Yuri watched as Victor had taken to the ice and it looked like his heart slowly breaking all through the routine. Yuri knew better and it made him sick to know that Victor could so easily put on such an act. The routine was done perfectly. Victor had only done three quads but added a lot of triples followed with combinations and it only drove his score higher.

“Yuri, keep to your three quads right now,” JJ’s father said as Victor’s program ended and he skated over to the kiss and cry. They had the screens lit up with Victor as he hugged Yakov while crying. There were tears in his eyes and he sadly waved to his fans and his country. Yuri saw the ice was littered with roses, tokens and stuff animals.

The girls were out collecting all the items off the ice as Yuri handed his jacket over to Phichit. It would take some time for them to clear the ice as items kept being thrown out - showing their love to Victor. Yuri felt a growl in his throat as Celestino put his hand on his shoulder.

“Put that anger into your skate,” Celestino said to him.

As they announced Victor score the arena burst out in screams as flags and banners were waving all in the stands. Yuri remembers when they did that for him. Yuri use to have fans that screamed for him, throw cat ears at him and blow up his social media talking how much they loved him. Yuri used to be annoyed by it-- oddly he was missing it. Missing the days he had to run and hide from rabid fans. Love letters pushed into his jacket pocket as he walked into the arenas. Now his welcome was as cold as the ice was under his skates.

He skated out and the announcer reminded everyone once again to be respectful.

Yuri’s heart was racing. He skated around the rink quickly and took his place at the center of the rink and was met with silence. He heard a few claps and a few calls of his name, but that was it. There were photographers over at the kiss and cry as Victor hugged his plush toy and kissed Yakov on the cheek.

“What a fucking fraud,” Yuri said to himself as his music started.

It started slow, very slow-- JJ’s mother had set up the beginning of his performance. Show his grace and how he can hold back. It was not about always starting with a bang, but a slow build up. Yuri did slow spins and controlled footwork. He concentrated hard as he did this part. His arms and legs were to work together and look like long graceful lines that twirled around his body. Skating backwards on the outside of the rink, he would hug his center then spread his arms out the moment the music picked up.

His skate was his growth, it evolved as he skated. He did his triple axle and stumbled.

“ _Dammit!_ ” Yuri thought to himself.

He was letting everything get to him. Victor was in his head, that angel outside the arena, Yakov’s words. He could not shake them. As the music continued to build, Yuri launched into his first combination of a quad and triple. His quad turned to a triple and his triple to a single. He knew he had to stop thinking of everything. He needed to get lost in the music. It was mixed for him, for this. He was in his homeland, he needed to show everyone what he was made of. He was better than this-- he was _not_ the ‘Disgrace of Russia’.

Moving into his next quad, Yuri landed it perfectly. He felt better. He had one quad down. As he went into more spins, he stumbled on the out step of the spin and almost fell.

“ _Come on dammit, you can do this… don’t let Victor in your head,_ ” he kept telling himself.

As he launched into his next quad, the vision of the boot destroying the cat ears outside the arena flashed in his mind. He landed wrong, falling down completely. This was a disaster. He needed to get more two more quads done and thought quickly as he skated around the rink.

His nerves turned to hatred quickly. He was mad at himself for allowing Victor to get into his head. This was what he told Yuuri over and over _not_ to do. And here he was, letting it happen. He needed to finish strong and he could at least place if he did.

Yuri managed to finish strong. He put two more quads in and landed them perfectly. He threw out a quad flip at the very end, just for Victor. Holding his final pose, he heard the polite applause that meant nothing. Sweat was pouring down his face as he skated over to the kiss and cry. Phichit, Celestino and JJ’s father were all waiting. He did not even want to hear his score, but Phichit made him sit and wait. JJ’s father pushed another stuff cat into his arms and Yuri held it tightly.

“I fucked up,” Yuri whispered over to Phichit as he held onto the stuffed toy.

“You came back strong,” Phichit said as he wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulder.

“I let him get into my head,” Yuri mumbled.

“You did, but you won’t next time, so it is all good,” Phichit said.

Yuri only wished he could believe him. He wished he could just forget it all. He wanted to forget everything that had happened over the last few months. He found he wanted to be back at his grandfather’s house with his grandpa and Yuuri.

Yuri squeaked through with a bronze. He stood there with a long face as Victor beamed. Victor had taken gold. Yuri was not used to being this low on the podium- he didn’t like it. He could not allow Victor to continue to get to him. If Yuuri could do it and nail is program, then dammit, he could too. As they were smiling for pictures, Victor looked down at Yuri and smirked.

“See, you are just a cheap knock off of what I am,” Victor said through his teeth as he still smiled at the cameras.

Yuri felt the grown in the back of his throat but he knew there were cameras around and he knew he could not act out. Instead of lashing out as Victor wanted, Yuri turned and opened his arms to Victor-- welcoming the man into a hug. Victor stepped down and embraced Yuri.

“I might be a cheap knock off of you… but I get to sleep with sweet little Yuuri every single fucking night,” Yuri whispered in his ear, “Now smile, the cameras are on us asshole,”

He found he smiled the moment the camera went off again. Victor had a stunned looked on his face and his body when rigid and stiff. Yuri started to laugh. He had to remember to just play Victor’s game against him.

When he finally made it back to his grandpa’s, Yuuri and Nikolai had made him a cake and congratulated him. He felt he had let them down by bronze, but he knew after this, there would be no more mistakes. Two could play this game.

Yuri had his grandpa take a picture of him, Yuuri and Phichit - enjoying the cake. They had kept Yuuri’s visit here quiet and Yuri decided he would post this once they safely made it back to Canada.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW oh WOW - Please check out this AMAZING YOI AMV inspried by this chapter!!!!!! [Lie || Yuri!!! On ICE AMV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2XCXXQ2HxM&feature=youtu.be) by [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a filler chapter here! But let's continue the competitions!

It was time for the Trophée de France and they all decided to go and cheer on JJ. Yuri, Phichit and Yuuri had become quite the trio and Celestino found out that Victor was staying in Russia and this would be a nice break away for all of them. JJ talked the entire plane ride and Yuri put his earphones to drown it out.

As they got to France, Celestino had gotten their room keys and they all headed to their rooms. JJ was staying with his parents, and the trio in their own room. Celestino decided he needed time from all of them and got his own room.

There was a knock at their door and Phichit went to get it. JJ was standing in swim trunks and a towel.

“Come on! They have a huge indoor pool!” JJ called out, “And Otabek just got here! He is going to be meet us down there.”

JJ came in and flopped on a bed as he waited for them all to get ready. The warm ups and practice were tomorrow, so they all time to relax a little bit. As they headed out and down to the pool-- JJ’s parents were leaving out their room and Celestino was headed out with them. Celestino told them they were all going out to dinner and a few drinks and for them not to stay up too long.

It was relaxing down at the pool. None of them were the best swimmers, it was more of them splashing and kicking water in each other’s faces.

Yuri enjoyed the weight that had lifted off of his shoulders since Russia. He felt lighter, happier-- they all did. Once Yuri allowed everything with Victor to stop getting to him, he realized everything was so much easier.

He posted the picture of the three of them on social media before they had to turn off their phones on the plane as they left Russia. When they landed back in Canada, Yuri’s social media had blown up over the fact that Yuuri was in Russia. Yuri only wanted Victor to see it. It made him smile.

Their practices had gone so much better, his at least. Yuri was nailing his jumps and spins. He was able to help Yuuri out and sharpen up his program a bit. They still had the Cup of China to get through and the NHK Trophy. Yuri needed to really boost himself as he just squeaked by in Russia.

They wanted France to be laid back and just cheer on JJ. They woke early and got room service for breakfast. JJ had come over to their room and they all laughed and carried on. They were all allowed to go early and get on the ice till afternoon, then it was only open to the competitors. Somehow Phichit had talked Yuri and Yuuri into going out on the town and go shopping.

Practice went well and Yuri was glad to see that Yuuri was relaxed. They said goodbye to JJ and offered to meet up for dinner that night. Phichit was dancing on his toes as they went to change and head out for the day.

As they went to leave for the locker rooms, the locker room door and Chris walked through. Phichit gasped and Yuuri grabbed for Yuri’s hand.

“Ah boys! Good to see you,” Chris said, his signature smile in place.

Phichit nodded and went to walk passed Chris-- though Chris was not moving. His tall frame leaned against the locker room door, not letting them pass. Phichit stood there, looking up at Chris, his hands on his hips and glared.

“Can you please move? We are trying to leave,” Phichit said.

Chris reached out and ran his thumb over Phichit’s bottom lip as Phichit smacked his hand away, “You know Phichit… under other circumstances, I might have pursued you.”

Phichit looked at Chris in disgust, “Yeah like I would have fallen for it.”

“Oh Phichit… we could be good together,” Chris purred out as Phichit was holding his ground.

“You make yourself look so innocent in all this Chris, but  _ we _ know,” Phichit hissed out at Chris.

Chris laughed and tilted his head back as he did, “You really are adorable when you are mad. I would love to see what other emotions you harbor, mon cher.”

Phichit had turned red in the face as he continued to challenge Chris, “You make me sick.”

“And you make me smile, mon amour,” Chris said as he trailed his hand back over Phichit’s face to only have Phichit once again slap his hand away.

Yuri felt how Yuuri’s nails were digging in his palm. Yuuri’s entire body had grown stiff. They knew Chris was one of Victor’s best friends and Yuri just wanted him to leave. Yuuri’s entire body was trembling and Yuri released the death grip on his hand and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him tight to his side.

“Shhhh, it’ll be ok,” Yuri whispered quietly to Yuuri.

Chris looked over where Yuuri and Yuri were and pushed past Phichit. Phichit stumbled and called out some colorful names to Chris as he made his way over to them. Stopping where they both stood, Chris pushed the hair off Yuuri’s forehead and smiled at him. Looking over at Yuri he smirked.

“I see you are enjoying what half of the skating world has claimed,” Chris said to Yuri as he tucked a strand of Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

Shaking his hand off, Yuri let go of Yuuri and stepped up to Chris. He was taller and bigger, but Yuri did not care.

“Stay the fuck away from us,” Yuri growled in Chris’ face.

“And if I don’t?” Chris smiled down at him.

Yuri growled and pushed at Chris’ chest, which had him stumble a bit backwards.

“Woah! Victor said you were a feisty kitten… that is so hot,” Chris said as he smiled over to them.

“You disgust me!” Yuri yelled at him.

Chris laughed as the three of them pushed their way out the locker room. Chris opened the door and called out behind them, “Hey Yuuri, I miss sharing a bed with you!”

Yuuri shivered and Yuri pulled him close again.

“Don’t let that asshole get to you,” Yuri said.

“I feel like going back and punching him,” Phichit said.

‘What? So you can break your hand?” Yuri said as they worked their way out the rink.

“Hey! I know how to hit!” Phichit whined out.

“Slap maybe… I could see you slapping Chris before you threw your drink in his face,” Yuri said.

This made Yuuri laugh as Phichit was offended. When all three looked at one another, they all busted out laughing. Yuri felt the tension of a few minutes ago wash away as they started walking to the hotel so they could drop their bags and hit the city.

Phichit had their whole afternoon planned out. They hit so many stores and shops. Taking a break at a coffee shop, Phichit said he would be right back and ran next door. Sitting down, Yuuri brought them both some coffee over. Yuuri leaned against Yuri as they sipped their coffee and Phichit had come back in. He had a small brown bag and got himself some coffee.

“These are some of the best chocolates I have ever had… I got some for all of us,” Phichit said as he settled at the table and they each took a couple pieces.

Yuri had to admit it amazing chocolate. They had a bump in the road that day, but the rest was all made up for. They all got matching shirts to wear the next day for competition. Yuri laughed and said that should get the press talking when they all walk in in matching shirts. Phichit agree immediately and Yuuri groaned as he grabbed a shirt too.

The press did eat it up. All three walked in-- next to JJ, who laughed when he saw them all dressed alike and ready to head to the rink. As the got to the rink, the cameras clicked around them as they all walked in. Yuri made sure they all smiled and made their way to their seats. It always weird when Yuri sat up in the stands, but he was there to cheer JJ on.

JJ had been nervous all morning. He wanted to prove himself as much as they all did. JJ was skating in the middle of the program so they had time. They sat back and watched the other skaters. Most of them, Yuri had only seen once or twice, but never paid much attention too.

When they called out Seung Gil’s name to take the ice, Phichit’s body stiffen. They had never made anything official, but Yuri knew it had hurt Phichit. Wrapping his arm around Phichit, Yuri pulled Phichit to his side and rubbed his arm.

“You deserve better than someone who blindly follows an evil coward,” Yuri said to him.

Phichit nodded but never took his eyes off the ice. Seung gil had stepped his game up, but Yuri knew it would still not be enough. Seung gil had improved, a lot-- but he knew by the programs that they all had set up, even if he did all his perfectly, he would not make it past this.

Yuri heard Phichit sniffle and he tightened his grip on his shoulder. They had all been hurt in different ways the past few months. Phichit had been the most amazing friend to Yuuri. He dropped everything, sacrificed everything so he could help them. Yuri felt they never appreciated all that Phichit ever did. He was always very well put together and with a smile. It was hard seeing him upset and Yuri knew they leaned on him a lot these last few months.

When it was time for JJ up to skate, they all stood and held up the Canadian flag and calling out to him in three different languages. JJ made his way to the center of the ice and gave his signature ‘JJ Style’ fingers and they arena started to applause. Yuri groaned as Phichit finally started to laugh again.

“We really need to chill him a bit,” Yuri said as they all sat back down.

“You know it is never happening,” Yuuri said as he took his hand.

“Seriously, he is such a pompous ass,” Yuri said.

“Yet you flew all the way out here to cheer him on,” Phichit pointed out.

“Oh fuck you,” Yuri growled.

Phichit and Yuuri got to laughing as the music started up. It was another song JJ’s band had composed for him and Yuri hated to admit how damn catchy it was. He got even more frustrated when Phichit started to sing along with it.

“Dammit, hamster boy! Do you have to sing along?” Yuri hissed at him.

“Hey! We only listen to it about a million times while we practiced… I mean hell, I could do his routine with my eyes shut,” Phichit laughed out.

JJ landed all his jumps and did beautifully. He was at the top and the three watched him embrace his parents in the kiss and cry and give his ‘JJ’ fingers again. Yuri groaned but then he was standing up and cheering when he got an amazing score. They were all standing on their seats and screaming so loud, the announcer had to ask for everyone to quiet down so that Chris could take the ice.

Even in all the madness and chaos that had erupted around the three, JJ seemed to be left out of it. Sure he had taken them all into his home rink and opened his country up to them-- the press never seemed to really take hold of that story. JJ was still loved, his fans never wavering.

They were all still proudly waving a Canadian flag for JJ when Chris’ music started. It was deep and sensual again. Chris had an outfit that made him from far away look nude. It was a body leotard that matched his skin perfectly and he had gems and rhinestones strategically placed.

“Damn, look at what the fuck he is wearing,” Yuri said as they settled into their seat and watched Chris skate.

“Yeah, it is almost like he has to out-sex himself every year on the ice,” Phichit said.

“He does it beautifully though,” Yuuri added in.

Yuri could not deny that. Chris knew what worked for him and stuck to it. Every year Chris went out and melted the ice and every year he brought in good scores.

Sure enough as the scores were called out, he was a small fraction under JJ. They knew with JJ’s free skate, he would blow them all away and they were counting on that. They knew JJ had jump and combinations only he could execute at the height and power he did.

Otabek was up next, they had not seen him much during their say here after their little swim party, but they wanted to cheer him on. Powerful music filled the arena as Otabek took to the ice. His piece was all power and strength. His jumps were not perfect, but he still did amazing. Yuri felt weird as their friendship was still shaky. There was a time when he use to run to Otabek with all his woes and worries. As Yuri thought back, he felt foolish-- childish. So much had changed over the last few months and Yuri had a hard time looking down on the ice and seeing what appeared to be a stranger.

Usually they sent videos of their routines as the season progressed and Yuri had an idea of Otabek’s program, but for once had not seen it to completion. Watching him out there, all power and strength, made him realize how different they all truly where.

Phichit to his right-- sweet and charming Phichit. He always brought laughter to them in their shared flat. When shit got bad, Phichit would listen without interruption. He would allow you to rant and carry on and just nodded his head. He only wanted to help.

Yuuri to his left-- poor sweet, broken Yuuri. He had been stripped down of all his true self and molded into what Victor wanted him to be. He may have been the most anxious, the most emotionally battered, but he was stronger than he let on. Everything he had been through, yet he was still skating. Yuri had to really give it to him though, he fought, even when everything seemed hopeless.

They all brought something different to the group and it only made them stronger. 

 

* * *

 

JJ was last to skate for the Free Skate. They had sat through all the other skaters. Seung gil had done is very well and Chris melted the ice. They knew JJ had a lot of components to his program and as the music started they all held their breath as it started.

JJ was off to an amazing start. He was like a whirl of color on the ice. The music was fast as was his skate. They knew JJ went all out for his Free Skate. As he entered into the second half of his skate, JJ launched up into his first quad and landed perfectly-- it was when he went to to his combination that JJ stumbled and his leg turned impossibly around and JJ fell.

Yuri, Phichit and Yuuri all stood and watched. JJ was not getting up. He had slid all the way to the side of the rink. He was clutching his leg and yelling out. The music had stopped as medics came out to the ice. Yuri grabbed Yuuri and Phichit’s hands as they all went running down the stairs to run and check on him. Security tried to keep them from entering over to where JJ’s parents were. Celestino came behind them and the security guards let them through.

“Where is he?” Phichit called out.

“He will be back in the medical area. Just stay quiet and come with me,” Celestino said as they walked down a hallway that led them passed the lockers.

They were led back to a room that and saw JJ setup on a padded table like bench. He was groaning and holding his thigh. JJ’s dad was rubbing his shoulder as his mother talked with the doctor.

“What happen?” Yuuri whispered.

JJ looked up and his blue eyes were tear ridden. Shaking his head, he started to sob again. Phichit went forward and hugged JJ.

“He tore his ACL,” JJ’s father said, “He is done for the season.”

JJ started to cry again and they stood around him and tried to comfort him the best they could. There was no consoling him and no comforting him. He needed to go get his leg treated and Celestino said they would head back to Canada the next day. JJ’s parents were staying behind with him.

As they packed their bags, they all got to talking. They had to step it up themselves. They had leaned on JJ too hard for placement and rankings. With him out of the rankings, the three of them knew they would have to push extra hard.

Outside of the Chris incident, things had been quiet from ‘Camp Victor’ and it quietly worried Yuri. He knew a storm was coming. Right now they were in the calm of it. As they boarded the plane and headed back to Canada, they had a week before the Cup of China. The finals were getting close and Victor had gone virtually silent across all platforms. The press and his fans kept saying things, but there were no official statements from Victor himself.

Phichit and Yuri would whisper their concerns-- making sure Yuuri never over heard them .

“He is up to something, I know it,” Yuri whispered to Phichit. Phichit just nodded his agreement. 

 

* * *

 

Victor sat back as he looked at his laptop. His tickets for the plane to China and the competition were ordered and placed. He printed them off and went to put with his passport. They had been playing games with him lately-- they were getting brave, bold.

Going back to his laptop, Victor sent flowers over to JJ. He did feel bad as he had injured himself, Victor did want to show that asshole who was Legend on the ice. Not some kid with a tramp stamp and spoke of himself in the third person. 

 

* * *

 

JJ sat back on his hospital bed. They would need to surgery. He would not be able to finish this season and next season was even up in the air. He was feeling sorry for himself, sorry he had let his friends down.

JJ laughed. Friends? Who would have ever thought he would have considered those three friends? Sure he had extended an olive branch to them in hopes they could find a safe place to skate. He wanted to skate against Yuri again when he was not a nervous wreck. He wanted to beat Yuri and stand on top of the podium-- this was no secret. If JJ’s nerves could hold out, he knew he could skate those three into the ice.

It just broke his heart that his body has given out on him. He had pushed himself to hard, done too much. Yuuri told him they would have everything ready for him when he got back, and they even offered to stay at his house when he got back to help take care of him.

JJ had to shake his head again. What a group they made. They came together under the worst circumstances, but they would fight tooth and nail for each other.

Reaching up, JJ grabbed the cross around his neck and kissed it. He knew God had bigger and better plans for him. He had too. Closing his eyes he sent out a quiet prayer.

“Lord, please, watch over my friends. Even if they don’t medal, keep them safe.”

His prayer interrupted by a nurse coming in with yet more flowers. His room was over run with them and JJ had sent many of his flowers to the cancer ward at the hospital. His fans truly loved him, but his room could only hold so many flowers.

“This is an odd arrangement,” JJ said as he looked at the flowers, “Petunias?”

JJ had never seen these flowers in an arrangement before.

Once he opened the card, JJ shook his head and threw it in the trash.

  
“ _ Bad things happen to bad people. Where is your God now? -- V”  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petunias represent disdain and anger at someone. 
> 
> I feel we are getting into the back end of this story! We still have Cup of China, NHK Trophy then the Gran Prix Finals. The plan is it will end at the GPF -- I am sure China and NHK will be one Chapter (hopefully) and then we will BANG it out at the GPF!!!!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING FOR ABUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> You all wanted Victor's POV --- so lets go back to the beginning shall we?

Victor had seen Yuuri around at the Grand Prix, but never paid much attention to him. Chubby little Japanese boy who couldn’t jump for shit. Made him wonder if they just let anyone onto the damn ice.

Pounding another glass of champagne, he knew he had to be drunk to continue dealing with this. Yuri was being a brat and kept whining to go back up to his hotel room. Victor just wanted to slap him and tell him to shut up. He couldn’t though, he had to put on his fake smile and be pleasant.

It was only when that Japanese boy started to dance and pull Yuri out to the floor that he caught his eye. How the hell could he move so well but be so terrible out on the ice? The moment Chris and him hit the stripper pole, Victor knew there was more to this boy that he had thought.

“Who is that?” he whispered to Yuri.

“That is Yuuri Katsuki. He came in last place. You should know this, you skated against him,” Yuri growled out to him and stole his champagne glass.

Moving his finger to his lip, he thought hard as he watched Yuuri pour champagne over himself and Chris. Chris was laughing and taking a lot of liberties with his hands on Yuuri’s body as they spun around that pole together. For some reason, he could not take his eyes off that half naked boy wrapped around Chris.

It was when he got off the pole and stumbled his way to him, falling over his feet so Victor had to catch him.

“My family runs a hot springs… be my coach!” he slurred out. Victor could feel how hard he was against his hip.

“Let’s get you up to your room, ok?” Victor said to the drunken boy.

What Yuuri had done with Victor that night that just blew his mind. He was not sure if it was the alcohol that had awoken him, or the fact he was in last place and just did not care.

“You have always been my favorite Victor… I dream we are in love and get married… I dream of doing a pairs skate with you…” Yuuri yawned out as his naked body covered Victor’s and he fell asleep.

Shaking his head, Victor waited till Yuuri was snoring softly. He slipped out the room and went back to pack his stuff, he was leaving the next day.

Months later-- Victor routine is perfect, it always is. He had won everything he entered, though his points did not matter anymore. It was all expected. He had his fans, but they were all starting to watch Yuri. The Russian Punk, The Russian Fairy-- they called him the _next Victor Nikiforov_. How dare they? Victor was still skating and they were already replacing him.

Yuri was brash, he was rude and he defied everything anyone expected of him. They expected perfection from Victor. They expected flawless jumps with beautiful routines and original music. No one was paying attention to him anymore. It was all about Yuri. If he braided his hair differently, it was all over social media. Yuri had shit for a program and Victor knew his was leagues beyond anything that child could do.

He had been thinking hard about it when the video came up. Someone sent him the video of Yuuri redoing his routine. How the hell did he manage to do that? Yuuri had gotten even larger and he still managed to nail the jumps, the footwork. It was just as good, if not better than when he did it.

He had not told anyone, Yakov would find out and just try to stop him (which he did as Victor was leaving). His parents lived on the other side of Russia and didn’t give a damn about him. Rich and into themselves, they had shuffled him off to boarding schools the moment they could and passed him off to Yakov. He was a burden they did not ever want. He did not think of them and they did not keep in touch.

That was when it hit him-- like a ton of bricks. He needed to surprise everyone, and surprise them he would.

The media ate it up, his sponsors were swarming him. They all wanted Victor Nikiforov, the Coach. He was back on top. This trembling boy at his side was his ticket. He would have him lose weight, give him his flawless routine, and he would go down as the best skater and coach ever.

Yuuri listened to him, did everything he said. Victor got him to lose the weight, started dressing him different-- more presentable, he was molding Yuuri Katsuki. He never expected to fall for him. Those brown eyes looked at him for all the answers and Victor guided him. He made him into the Silver medalist. The only reason Yuuri got to where he was was because of him.

Yuuri opened himself up to Victor, in ways no one ever had. He allowed Victor to share his body with others. It was easy really, a few drinks, a couple suggestions and Yuuri would be on his knees for any guy Victor told him too. Yuuri _let_ him control him. Let him use him. Let him bring himself back to good standing with the media and his fans.

He loved that Yuuri would do whatever he wanted. Almost without a question. No matter what they did, no matter how fucked up, all he had to do was bat his lashes and pout and Yuuri was putty in his hands. He had never met anyone like him, someone so free with their body and their mind. He absorbed everything Victor told him as if it were the bible. He felt worshipped and loved for who he was for once.

Moving Yuuri to Russia only made sense. He needed Yakov to coach him. He was making his comeback. Taking the season off to coach Yuuri had been his best idea ever. The sponsors swarmed him, even with Yuri winning gold, they were more concerned with Victor and what he would do.

The problem was Yuuri. Victor would make suggestions and Yuuri was going against them. Nights when Victor was at the rink more, Yuuri was at Yuri’s flat for dinner and hanging out. Victor did not like it. He even told Yuuri this. Yuuri laughed and told him he was being ridiculous. This enraged Victor. His father always told him that when Victor brought up concerns. Something in Victor had snapped that night and he had Yuuri pinned to the wall, his hand around his throat. He spit as he yelled and he told Yuuri never to speak to him like that again and to stop hanging around Yuri.

Things started to decline quickly. Yuuri refused to sleep with him in the bed that night. It took Victor drugging his tea and carrying him back to bed once he fell asleep. He held Yuuri tight that night, he could feel him slipping away. Victor felt at a crossroads. He could not lose Yuuri. He never had a family and Yakov was the closest thing to a father figure. Yuuri was his everything, his world.

When Yuuri woke up, he was confused then he was mad. Victor listen to him yell at him all morning. He told Yuuri he must have woken up and gone back to the bed, Yuuri did not believe him. Yuuri always believed him.

The second time Victor snapped was when Yuuri threw his ring at him. _Their engagement rings_. It had hit Victor in the chest and fell to the ground, rolling under the coffee table. Yuuri threatened to leave and he was not staying with someone who always wanted him to change.

Yuuri did not understand, he did not get it. Victor was not changing him, he was making him better. It was when Victor tackled Yuuri to ground, retrieved the ring and forced it back on his finger-- then and only then, maybe Yuuri would understand.

“You _never_ take this ring off!” Victor spit in his face.

“These rings are a lie! It wasn’t even an engagement ring!” Yuuri hissed out at him.

That was the first time Victor had slapped Yuuri. As his hand made contact on his cheek, he heard as Yuuri’s teeth chattered and as he gasped. Those brown eyes quickly filled with tears as they looked up at him from where he had him pinned on the floor.

“Who are you? This is not the Victor I fell in love with,” Yuuri sobbed out.

“I’m your fucking fiance!” Victor screamed at him. His face close to Yuuri’s, their noses almost touching, “And it would do you well to remember this and stop whoring around with that fucking Plisetsky kid.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Yuuri screamed at him, fighting against the hold on his wrist.

Victor slapped him again. Yuuri was losing control and Victor was losing his control over Yuuri. The screaming only got louder as Yuuri fought against him.

“If you calm down I’ll let you go,” Victor said to Yuuri has he tighten the hold on his wrist.

There were tears streaming down Yuuri’s face.

“I hate you!” Yuuri hissed out.

Victor heard the growl as it started in the back of his throat, his throat that felt tight and hurt. He was enraged and saddened by those words. This was _his Yuuri_. The same Yuuri that moved out here because he loved him, the same Yuuri that bought their rings, the same Yuuri that gave him his body freely. The Yuuri who even pleasured his friends and let him watch.

Yuuri was even fighting him against that. The last time Chris was in town, he had to be fed alcohol before he was draped across Chris’ lap for him.

As much as Victor loved Yuuri, he loved watching Yuuri with others. There was something about reclaiming Yuuri afterwards that thrilled him, it made him his all over again. Yuuri always clung to him tighter and told him how much better he was at pleasing him than anyone else.

Not at this moment though, Yuuri was struggling against him, fighting him. Victor could not lose Yuuri and he could feel him slipping away.

“Let me go!” Yuuri pleaded one more time. Victor was not sure if Yuuri meant to let his wrist go or to just let him go.

“I will let you up, but only if you behave,” Victor said.

Moving away from Yuuri, Victor watched as he scrambled across the floor and his back hit the couch. He did not bother getting up as he cupped his cheek with his hand. It had turned red and there were distinctive finger marks on his face. His finger was swollen where Victor had shoved the ring back on him.

“Don’t you ever put your hands on me again,” Yuuri whimpered out.

Victor crawled over to where Yuuri was, he watched as Yuuri flinched away from him. He could not let Yuuri do that, he needed Yuuri to know he loved him, he would do anything for him. Moving in closer, he pulled Yuuri’s stiff body to his and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yuuri, baby, you know I love you more than anything… when you threw your ring at me… I was scared, afraid. I can’t lose you. If I can’t have you then nobody can.”

Yuuri gasped and kept his stiff stature as Victor held him. Victor needed Yuuri to understand that he was his world, his entire family.

“I think we need to not skate today,” Victor whispered as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head.

“No I think we need to practice.”

Victor was not letting go of Yuuri. He was afraid if he took Yuuri out he would run to Yuri or Georgi and try to leave him. He needed to keep a close eye on Yuuri. He was already checking Yuuri’s phone, seeing messages from his family and from Yuuri. Victor was scared Yuuri was going to leave him. He put a tracker app on his phone so he knew where he went.

Yuuri insisted they go skating that day and Victor was beside himself. When Yuuri was not looking, he drugged his tea again and then made love to him as he slept in the bed. He held Yuuri tightly and cried. Afraid. He was simply afraid.

Calling over to Otabek, he voiced his concerns to him about Yuuri and Yuri. Otabek seemed indifferent to it all.

“I can get you that big sponsor you always wanted.”

“I have what I need to get by,” Otabek said.

“I still have that video of you two in Barcelona.”

Victor knew he had him then.

_When they were all in Barcelona, Yuuri and Otabek had gotten wasted. They had a day before the skating starting, and Victor was pleased to see how much Otabek and Yuri were getting along. When Yuri had gone to his room for the night, Victor caught Otabek in the hallway._

_“Hey Otabek. Yuuri and I are headed down for drinks, care to join?”_

_Otabek simply nodded and they all drank plenty. The videos were pretty amazing. Yuuri always had a magical mouth. He watched as he swallowed down Otabek, taking pictures, videos-- it was beautiful. His now fiance was amazing at everything. Coming up behind Otabek as Yuuri was sucking him off, he ran his hands down Otabek’s chest and started to kiss the back of his neck._

_“I bet you want to fuck him, don’t you?”_

_Otabek simply nodded. Victor took videos. He knew he would just reclaim Yuuri later._

“Are you blackmailing me?” the deep voice said through the phone.

“No, I making a deal with you, that big sponsor and those videos never coming out if you keep that little boyfriend of yours away from my fiance.”

There was a grunt on the other end of the phone, “I am not sure what I can do.”

“Oh I am sure you can do it. If not, I would hate to see Yuri’s reaction to your fucking my Yuuri.”

With that, Victor hung up.

As the days moved into weeks, Victor felt Yuuri pulling further and further away. He was not talking much anymore and he was sleeping on his side of the bed. Victor had not made love to him in over a week and he craved his fiance to touch him. He had tried and Yuuri push him away. He had not heard Yuuri tell him he loved him in over a week. Victor told him every day. He pleaded with Yuuri to not leave him.

Victor still needed more hours on the ice, if he wanted to coach Yuuri and make his comeback. Yuuri stayed and watched him, the sparkle gone from his eyes. Victor would hug and kiss on him during break. Yuuri could not pull away and yell at him while others were around. There were evenings he needed to stay longer and Yuuri wanted to go and cook dinner. He kept an eye on the app and saw Yuuri had just gone home. Victor could easily practice and not worry about Yuuri leaving.

It had been three weeks, Yuuri refused to make love to him. It resorted in him getting random blow jobs from the dark haired, brown eyed speed skater at the rink. He did not resemble Yuuri, but if Victor closed his eyes, it was his Yuuri. Whenever he bent the boy over the benches in the locker room, he could imagine it was Yuuri if he messed his hair up.

He needed to repair his relationship with Yuuri. He needed Yuuri to understand just how much he needed him. After he got home and showered, he saw Yuuri on the couch with his headphones in and watching a movie. Sliding next to him, he slipped the headphones off and kissed his cheek, Yuuri pulled away.

“Let’s watch a movie together,” Victor said.

Yuuri shook his head and set his laptop aside, “I am just going to go to bed.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri wrist as he went to get up. Victor pulled Yuuri beside him and held him tightly.

“Please Yuuri, I miss you so much,” Victor begged as he tightened his told on him.

“Victor… you are hurting me,” Yuuri said.

“Watch a movie with me and cuddle with me then.”

Yuuri nodded and Victor loosened his hold. Yuuri was stiff next to him and Victor tried everything he could to get him to get comfortable. He rubbed his arm, played with his hair-- nothing was working. Even when he kissed his temple, Yuuri pulled away. He was tired of this game Yuuri was playing with him. Always pushing him away, barely talking to him, he had had enough. It was time for it all to end.

Victor turned the movie off and turned to Yuuri. Gently he pushed him back on the couch. Yuuri’s eyes grew big as he stared at Victor. Those hands on his chest, pushing him away.

“Victor, No!” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, please. I miss you… I need you.”

Yuuri pushed at him again, this time knocking him off the couch. Victor landed with a hard thud on the floor.

“I’m sick of your fucking games Yuuri!” Victor cried out as he grabbed Yuuri’s ankle and pulled him down to the floor and forcefully kissed him. “You should be thankful I took you on. You were a nobody and I made you into something. Me! Victor Nikiforov! I took in a total loser and made him into the ungrateful skater he is today!”

Victor did not know why he said it, sure he had brought in Yuuri for his own gain, it was his original plan, but it had all changed. Yuuri was more than that. He was his world.

“Victor! What are you even saying?” Yuuri said as Victor held him down, using his weight to keep him pinned down.

“You heard me. I am tired of this. I have been supporting you, I coached you without any fees or charges. I gave up my career for you! We are engaged goddammit! I want liberties with my soon to be husband!”

Yuuri had put off setting a date for their wedding. Victor wanted it at the end of the next Grand Prix, Yuuri would shrug and say they should wait. He did not understand how Yuuri was not excited over all of this.

“I want to go home to Japan,” Yuuri whispered quietly.

Yuuri could have punched him in the nose and it would have hurt less. Victor knew things had not been perfect, but they could easily work through them. He refused to let him leave.

“If you leave me, I’ll ruin that hot springs your family runs,” Victor was seeing red. He had to keep Yuuri with him.

Yuuri gasped, “You wouldn’t?”

“I’ll buy them out then kick them out. Is that what you want for your family?”

“You can’t do that!”

“Do you really want to test this?”

Victor knew their family was just barely making ends meet there. They only got business when he was in town, once he left, it all went downhill from there. Yuuri had been sending them money for months to help with the bills and the upkeep. This was no secret.

“Why are you like this?” Yuuri asked.

“I love you,” Victor said. Though his voice was not soft anymore. Yuuri had shattered his heart the moment he said he wanted to move back to Japan.

“This is not love!” Yuuri said as those tears started to fall.

Victor kissed Yuuri again, Yuuri forced his mouth tightly shut. Victor pushed his mouth on his harder, he could taste the blood in his own mouth from the force. Yuuri was crying more and when he finally sobbed out loud was Victor able to finally taste him again. Both of them with bleeding lips as Victor continued to lick into his mouth. He could feel Yuuri moving under him, trying to fight him off. Everything else blurred and all Victor knew was he had to have to Yuuri. He loved him too much and it had been too long.

Waking the next morning, Yuuri was not in bed. Thinking maybe he went to make breakfast, Victor went to the kitchen. Yuuri was not there either. Rushing for his phone he checked the app. Yuuri was at Yuri’s flat.

He tried texting and calling them both. No answer. Victor felt the ice as it covered his heart. _If he could not have Yuuri, then no one could._

He tried to talk with Yuuri and Yuri. It was not working. They both shut him out. Yuuri acted as if he was scared of him. He did not know what lies Yuuri had told him, but he knew Yuuri was making him out to be the bad guy. He needed Yuri to see he wasn’t. He found the multitude of pictured on his phone of Yuuri with other skaters, fans, athletes and sent some to Yuri. He paced his flat for what seemed many hours till he heard the key in the door.

Yuuri had come back to him. He was not letting him leave again. When Yuuri turned his head, he slipped his sleeping pills in his tea and put Yuuri to bed. When Yuuri would start to wake, he fed him warm broth and more sleeping pills. He even carried him to the bathroom and they shared a bath together.

Victor spent those days holding and hugging Yuuri to him. Taking care of him. He was determined not to lose him again. It was only when Yuri came stomping through that Victor got enraged again. Yuri was determined to steal Yuuri away from him.

“Victor! You can’t fucking hold him hostage! If he wants to leave, he wants to leave! Now move!” Yuri went and got a bag out of the closet and started to throw things of Yuri’s in there.

Victor had gone over to Yuuri on the bed and was hugging him, “Baby, don’t leave me. I love you, you know this. I would do anything for you! Don’t let Yurio ruin what we have. I can forgive you for running to him… I can even forgive you for sleeping with all those other men!”

“You wanted me to do that,” Yuuri said in a low emotionless voice.

“That is not what I’ll tell everyone,” Victor stated.

“Fuck, you are one manipulative ass hole Victor!” Yuri yelled as he got Yuuri’s shoes and went to get his jacket, “Come on Yuuri, you can stay with me till this all blows over.”

“Yuuri, I told you what would happen,” Victor warned.

Yuri wrapped the jacket around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“Yes Victor, I know, but maybe it is for the better,” Yuuri said as he left with Yuri.

Victor just stood there as he watched Yuuri leave-- with Yuri. How could he have really left him? Victor felt his body tremble and his hands clenched into fist. His nails cutting into his skin and as stood there, staring at the door.

He was not sure how long he had stood there, but his mind kept racing over what had happen. What Yuuri had just done to him. He had broken his heart.

“Fine, if he wants to be with that shit, then let him. I just won’t make it easy for them.”

Grabbing his phone he called over to Yakov, it was easy to make his voice cry, his heart was shattered and Yuuri had done that. He was not playing nice anymore. Those two were not going to get by easily. He would make Yuuri come back to him and he would ruin Yuri in the process.

“Yakov… Yuuri left me for Yurio.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said we would go to China this week - but I have been for some time now getting ask, emails, IMs -- all for Victor's POV -- so I hope I did it justice. *runs and hides now*
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	13. Chapter 13

There was a different sort of energy when they landed in China. Yuri could feel it humming off of Yuuri and Phichit as they settled into their hotel room. Phichit had grown quiet as had Yuuri. JJ was recovering from surgery and they hated not being there for him as he got back home. They promised the moment they got back to Canada, they would all come by and spend a few days with him. JJ smiled in the video chat and told them to go kick ass on the ice and to forget about his injury. Yuri even kept the cross around his neck, though he would never admit this to JJ, it made him feel safe and that JJ was with them.

Settling in, they got their phones out, seeing if anyone else was in town. A bunch of other skaters were in and they saw they were all out to eat. They never got invites from other skaters to do anything-- though they had gotten use to it, Yuri could see the pain on Phichit’s face as he saw his old friends out.

“Come on you two, let’s go find something for dinner,” Yuri said as he gathered the two sad faces sitting in the room. He needed to keep their minds clear of all the chaos that had erupted around them this season. He needed both their heads straight so they could get through this and secure their spots in the Grand Prix.

It did not take long, and they were seated and laughing around a table. The short program was the next day and they did not stay out long. Yuri took a second glance as he swore there was a man on the street that resembled Victor, but he had a hood over his head from his jacket and stood in the shadows. Yuri shook his head, thinking he was seeing things as when he looked back, the man was gone. He choose not to say anything to Yuuri and Phichit, they had enough on their minds.

As they settled back to their room, Yuri could feel the tension around them. He was use to Yuuri being tense and freaking out, but Phichit was another story. He relied on Phichit to keep the mood light and laughter flowing. It was not happening tonight. He kept thinking of the man he saw in the shadows, it was too similar to Victor-- but there was no way he would be in China with them. It was not even his time to skate.

“Come on you two, you are killing me. Let’s put a movie on and relax,” Yuri said as he got his laptop and they settled on his bed. He had Yuuri on one side of him, his head on his chest as Phichit laid with his head on his thigh. How the hell at it come to this? Yuri Plisetsky, one of the most selfish people around, soothing and calming two other skaters-- rooting for and supporting two other skaters. It was absurd to him, especially if he thought of himself this time last year.

Running his fingers through two sets of hair, Yuri could feel them both calming down, feel the tension leave their bodies as the movie played on. It was not late, but they had a big day ahead of them so as the movie ended, they took turns with showers and settled in. Somehow Yuri found them both in his bed as he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. It wasn’t till Yuuri curled up to him and Phichit laid his arm over them both that Yuri drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, the sun was not even up yet, but they had early morning practice. Yuri was thankful for the tray of coffee that Celestino had brought them. Yuui and Phichit had told Yuri to stay in bed and meet up with them later, but he shook his head as he pulled his leggings on. Yawning the entire ride to the rink, Yuri let his head fall on Phichit’s shoulder as the nervous energy buzzed between them all.

They allowed Yuri to skate with the other skaters even though he was not competing. He could appreciate that as they would be here almost a week and his last competition was two weeks away. Celestino continued to work with all three, though they found they really missed having JJ’s parents with them. Yuri had to shake his head as he never thought he would rely on coaches so hard, but something about the way that JJ’s parents were with them, it was like they had taken these boys under their wings. He had even gotten use to JJ’s mother’s hugs and kisses on the top of his head. At first he cringed and bitched about it, then he found he looked forward to them, though he would never admit to this.

JJ’s father was a bit stricter, forcing them to push harder and further. Yuri understood why JJ could jump as high as he could, he was pushed. He was not yelled at. He was just told to do it. No matter how many times they fell, stumbled or messed up-- JJ’s parents were always there with kind words and encouragements. Celestino worked well with them and Yuri had gotten use to not being yelled at, being told he was a silly child or chastised for trying impossible jumps. Yuri felt he had grown a lot under his three unusual coaches.

“Come on guys! I need you to get your head in the game,” Celestino said when Phichit fell down again.

Skating over to Phichit and holding his hand out, he helped him up.

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Yuri asked as they skated around the rink.

Phichit looked around the rink, seeing Yuuri on the other side leaned in to Yuri, “I think I saw Victor this morning as we were coming in here.”

Yuri gasped, “Fuck.”

“What?” Phichit asked.

“I could have sworn I saw him last night too,” Yuri said.

“Shit, this is not good. We cannot let Yuuri know,” Phichit said.

“Well no shit. He has to nail his damn skate,” Yuri said as they turned to watch Yuuri do his quad.

“Let me go talk to Ciao Ciao. We just need to make sure Yuuri doesn’t lose it,” Phichit said as he skated off.

Yuuri skated over to him and slid his arm around his waist, “Phichit ok? I saw him fall and you two talking.”

“Yeah, he is fine. Go work your quad some more. Your leg is shaky,” Yuri growled to him and heard him laugh as he skated off. Yuri was right though, his leg was shaky and he needed to focus more. He saw Phichit still talking with Celestino and made sure to keep Yuuri busy with polishing up his short program.

“Boys! Let’s go grab some lunch and then we can get ready for the short program,” Celestino called out.    


Yuri skated out real quick and did a quad loop then went to exit the rink. Smiling at Phichit he heard Phichit mutter, “Show off,” under his breath. 

  
  


* * *

 

They were in the locker room as Yuuri was sitting on the bench in his short program costume as Yuri combed his hair back. Phichit was pacing back and forth and kept running his hands through his hair.

“Fuck! You two need to calm the hell down!” Yuri hissed out as he ran the comb through Yuuri’s hair again.

“Sorry,” Phichit said as he stopped and grabbed his comb to fix his hair, “this is just a big one for us… this will determine if we make it or not.”

“So were all the other ones, hamster boy. Fix your hair more and stop fucking with it. Your sash is crooked too,” Yuri said as he got the gel out of his bag and started to work it in his hands. “Hold still, pig. I can practically feel you tremble as I’m doing you hair.”

“Sorry… I’m just…” Yuuri stammered out.

“Da, I know,” Yuri said as he worked the gel through Yuuri’s hair then combed it a bit more, “There, now don’t fuck with your hair.”

Going over to Phichit, he fixed the sash around his center and took his comb to fix the front of his hair.

“Look, you two… this is your short programs. You can do these with your eyes closed and a hand behind your damn backs. We will all get to the finals, now settle down and let’s go own that ice,” Yuri said.

Phichit and Yuuri came up to him and started hugging him. Yuri shook his head as he hugged both of them back. Usually he would push them off and tell them off, but he knew they needed this so he just let them. As Celestino came in to round them up, he handed Yuri the assistant coach lannier and Yuri had to smirk as he slipped it over his head.

“Come on, let’s get this going and over with,” Yuri said as he felt Yuuri take his hand.

Walking out to the arena, they could hear the cheers and the roar of the crowds. Yuuri and Phichit were one of the last to skate, and the ISU had deemed they would try them skating in the program and made sure to check everyone as they came in. This did make Yuri nervous as he knew the quiet reception and negativity he had gotten in Russia, and only wanted them to skate without the hassle they had encountered the last time.

Phichit was called out first and the arena was polite clapping. Nothing like it had been for the other skaters. Yuri kept his eyes glued to the stands. He was looking for any sign of Victor he could. The music started and Phichit had started off strong. He could feel as Yuuri squeezed his hand all too tight and felt him trembling. Removing his hand from Yuuri before he broke his fingers, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his side.

“Just watch you friend skate and then you will pretend we are in practice ok? Tell everyone your story out there. That is all we can do,” Yuri said.

Phichit had stumbled one of his quads, but overall had a very good program. They held their breath as he neared the end of it. Celestino had made his way to the kiss and cry as Yuri held onto Yuuri tighter.

“Well aren’t you two just a bit too chummy?” A familiar voice spoke from behind them as they stood at the edge of the rink.

Yuri felt as Yuuri tensed next to him and started to shake. Turning around, Victor was standing right there. No longer hooded, but glaring at the two of them. Yuuri grabbed onto Yuri’s arm and he felt as his fingers dug into his skin.

“What the fuck are you doing here, old man?” Yuri growled out as he pushed Yuuri behind him.

“I only came to wish you all good luck. Am I not allowed to do that?” Victor asked.

“You mean after all the hell you put us through? All the shit you put Yuuri through?” Yuri hissed.

Victor laughed, he rolled his head back and laughed loudly, “Oh Yurio, you are so dramatic, as I see Yuuri still is. I just wanted to see him and let him know I would be cheering him on.”

For some reason, for all they had been through, Yuri felt he had to protect Yuuri. He kept him behind his back, his hands behind him, holding Yuuri tightly. Yuuri was shaking terribly and this was not what he needed to skate.

“Victor, just go away and leave us alone, we have done nothing to you and I swear, we will go to the press with our side of the story if you don’t fuck off!” Yuri said.

Victor stepped forward and ran his hand down Yuri’s face as he felt like growling at him. He smiled over at Yuuri, “Good luck, Yuuri. I will see you soon.” With a wink, Victor had left them.

They had a small crowd around them as Phichit finished his routine and stood in his end pose.

“I… I.. can’t do this!” Yuuri’s voice shaking in his ear.

Yuri turned and took Yuuri into a tight hug. He could feel his own heart slamming in his chest. He could imagine how Yuuri was feeling. He needed to fix this, and quickly.

Taking Yuuri’s face in his hands, he stared into those big eyes, “Look pig, forget this! I am serious!”

“But I--”

“-- no you have too! We have worked too hard for that dipshit to fuck it all up! Do you want that?”

Yuuri shook his head.

“Do you want everything we worked for to be ruined? All the friendships we have lost? JJ’s injury?”

Yuuri kept shaking his head, tears running down his cheeks.

“You need to do this. You need to get out of your head. You are away from Victor now. You have me, Phichit and Celestino all here for you. Forget that fucking psycho!”

Yuuri nodded and Yuri knew this was going to be a nightmare. When he looked over, he saw Victor staring at them from the stands. Leaning forward, he kissed Yuuri’s forehead then pressed his forehead to his. He knew he had to pull everything he could think of out for Yuuri at this moment.

“I’ve never said this to anyone other than my grandpa, but Yuuri, I love you... and… and not like that… but you know… you are my friend and these last few months have been hard. I need you to get on that ice, and I need you to skate your fucking heart out.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew big as the tears stopped and he smiled. Jumping, Yuuri embraced him tightly and then let go, “I love you too, Yurio. You are one of my best friends and I’d never have gotten through this without you.”

“Now get your ass out there and fucking skate,” Yuri said.

“Watch me,” Yuuri said to him.

“Who else am I going to fucking watch?” Yuri replied.

Yuuri grabbed his hand and squeezed it one last time. The announcer was calling Yuuri’s name and the arena went quiet with a few claps. Yuri noticed his body was steady and no longer trembling. As the music started, Yuuri looked at him, smiled and started his routine. Yuri stayed at the side of the rink and watched.

Yuuri stumbled his first jump and Yuri cursed.

“Dammit, pig!” Yuri growled under his breath. There was a tug at his sleeve and he turned to see Celestino to start pulling him towards the kiss and cry. Yuri never took his eyes off the ice and as they got closer to the kiss and cry-- he shook out of Celestino’s grasp as he knew another quad was coming up.

“Davai!” Yuuri screamed across the ice, hoping it would hit Yuuri’s ears. As Yuuri went to do his quad, he stumbled and touched down-- at least he did not fall.

“Goddammit!” Yuri hissed.

Phichit came up next to him and this time, it was Yuri who was nervous and tense. He felt the arm wrap around his waist as he stood there, waiting for the last combination jump-- holding his breath.

“I saw Victor with you two,” Phichit said.

Never taking his eyes off the ice, “Yeah that fucker is here and approached us.”

“How the hell did you get Yuuri even on the ice?” Phichit said.

“I just talked rational with him.”

“What did Victor say?”

“Shit about wanting to wish luck.”

Yuuri had finally finished his set. He was posed at the center of the rink and a few claps could be heard around the rink. Yuri and Phichit were clapping and cheering till Celestino pulled Yuri into the kiss and cry to meet with Yuuri.

Yuri waited to greet him, holding his skate guards as Yuuri skated his way. There was devastation on his face and Yuri did not understand why he looked so down. Sure his program was not the best it had been, but he still did good. As Yuuri got his guards on his skates, he embraced Yuri hard and started to cry.

“I touched down… twice,” he sobbed out.

“Yuuri, you did fine,” Yuri said as he pulled away from Yuuri and led him to their seats. He could see Yuuri’s eyes scanning the crowds, he was looking for Victor and when Yuri looked, Victor was not where his seat was. “Stop looking for him,” Yuri hissed out.

“He is here… why is he here?” Yuuri asked.

“Pay attention to your score!” Celestino barked at them.

Yuri finished off being in third after the short program and Phichit was in second. Yuri knew they needed first and second to both go through. He needed to get their mind off of Victor and back to their original goals.

Grabbing Yuri’s hand, he started to pull him from the kiss and cry. Calling over to Celestino, he said they were going to change as Phichit was talking to Celestino-- probably telling him Victor was there. Yuuri had a tight grip on his hand as they walked down the hallway and they both stopped when Victor was standing outside the locker room, casually leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

“You two really are cute together,” Victor said as he pushed off the wall.

“Fuck off, asshole,” Yuri said as he tried to push by him put Victor pushed him back.

“Let me talk to Yuuri and I promise I will leave,” Victor said.

“Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to both of us,” Yuuri said next to Yuri.

“So you two really are a couple then? You left me for  _ him _ ?” Victor said with disgust.

“Victor, you know why I left!” Yuuri said.

“Just let us by so we can change,” Yuri hissed out.

“Let me talk to my Yuuri,” Victor said as he stepped forward.

Yuuri worked his way behind Yuri as Victor stepped closer. Yuri knew his arms would have bruises on them from the tight grip Yuuri had on him.

“Just leave us alone! We have left you alone this entire time. Face it dumbass, he does not want to be with you!” Yuri found he was yelling and it was drawing attention. People were gathering around them and Victor looked around and saw everyone. That fake smile plastered on his face.

“Yuuri please,” Victor pleaded.

“No!” Yuuri yelled out.

“Is there a problem here?” Celestino said as he approached the trio, Phichit was next to him and rushed forward to the other side of Yuri, keeping Yuuri behind them both.

“No problem at all, Coach. Just wanted to wish our boys here good luck,” Victor said with a smile.

As they pushed passed Victor, he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist and held him tightly.

“OW! Victor! You are hurting me!” Yuuri cried out.

“Goddammit!” Yuri hissed and launched himself at Victor. They heard Yuuri scream as he slammed Victor to the back wall. The problem was, Victor was much larger than he was and easily shook him off.

Yuri found himself being slammed on the wall before he knew it and his head knocked into the brick. Punching out, his fist made contact with Victor’s ribs as Victor yelled out and Yuri felt his head slamming into the wall again. Stars were showing behind his eyes as Victor held him there. Hands were on them both as Celestino, Phichit and Yuuri were prying them off of each other. Yuri was screaming out as Phichit and Yuuri held him back. Celestino had Victor in a tight hold around his shoulders as Yuri was pushed into the locker room.

His head was hurting and when he went to touch it there was blood. Hissing out, he let Phichit lead him into the locker room to a bench so he could look it over.

“Yuri, let me clean this up. Yuuri go get the first aid kit,” Phichit said.

Yuri sat there, not feeling any pain at the moment from the adrenaline rush. His body was pulsing and all he wanted to do was scream.

Pictures surfaced where the trio had met before the short program. Yuri was pissed all they showed was him kissing Yuuri’s forehead and them holding hands. It did not show Yuuri hiding behind him and the terror in his face. They showed where Yuri launched at Victor, but not Victor slamming his head into the wall.

“Fucking press!” Yuri hissed out and threw his phone.

They had Yuri’s head checked, no concussion and no stitches were needed. His head was throbbing and all the shit from the press was not making it easier.

“Hey, calm down! This is not good for your head,” Phichit said as he climbed onto the bed next to Yuri and pulled him to his side. For once it was him being comforted and he accepted it.

Yuri was upset over everything that had happen. Yuuri ended up with his wrist sprained in the chaos that had happen. When Yuri had jumped at Victor, he did not initially let go of Yuuri’s wrist, causing it to get badly sprained and bruised in the process. He had it wrapped up and iced as they settled into their room waiting for Celestino to bring dinner by. They decided it was best to stick with the room and rink, staying as far from Victor as they could.   
  


* * *

 

Victor’s room was just four doors down from Yuuri’s. He noticed that all three of them had a room together and that bothered him. He had seen how Yuuri was with Yuri. Even after trying to talk to him, Yuuri still reached out to that little shit.

He wanted to talk to Yuuri, tell him that they could be together again and everything would be ok-- he just needed to come back home.

It was pissing him off he could not get Yuuri alone. He had been following them around since they got to China and it was always someone with him. Yuuri was just never alone.

If he could just get him alone. That is what he was waiting for. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for China to be two chapters... but looks like it will be....
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	14. Chapter 14

The free skate was looming and they had some time to spare. It was hard as they were never sure where the hell Victor was, making sure they never were anywhere alone. Yuuri had to leave his wrist wrapped up and it was badly bruised, he would be able to skate, but it pissed them off every time he winced doing anything with his hands.

They had gone out to lunch, figuring it was safe as they had heard Victor was watching the women’s skate. In a cafe, off in a corner, Yuri had had enough. He slammed his hands on the table and looked over at Phichit and Yuuri.

“That is it! I am through with this shit!” he growled out.

Phichit sighed, “We all are.”

“No, hamster boy. You don’t get it. I want to do something. This has been going on too long now. We are getting nowhere by being quiet.”

“What are you thinking?” Yuuri asked.

“Well, didn’t you say we had a couple websites that were sympathetic to us… like against Victor and his shit?” Yuri asked.

Phichit had gotten his tablet out his messenger bag and started going through his bookmarks and pulled up a site then showed it to the other two at the table, “Here, this site here as been saying all along there is more to the story… that they think it is all Victor making up lies… kinda like the conspiracy theory website for figure skating.”

Yuri grabbed the tablet and went through the pages. It was all articles of their opinions, though most were not all the way true, they were running on almost no information. They had even posted pictures from the media with a different spin to them.

“This is it, we need to contact them. Set it up,” Yuri said as he handed the tablet back to Phichit.

“Yuri…” Yuuri said quietly next to him.

Wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, he pulled him to his side as Yuuri rested his head on his shoulder, “Piglet… we need to do this, ok?”   
  


Yuuri nodded, but Yuri felt how unsure he was, lacing his fingers with his, he nodded to Phichit as he contacted the website. 

 

* * *

 

“Ok guys look, we will set up my laptop and do the interview. It will all be through webcam, and if we don’t like the questions, we will pass, ok?” Phichit said as they had snuck back off to their room and sat around the small desk.

“I need… something to drink,” Yuuri said as he got up and got the vodka out his suitcase.

“Don’t drink too much!” Phichit yelled.

Yuri went over where Yuuri was and got out a few glasses-- they poured a little bit. Yuuri’s hands were shaking and his face was red. Taking the bottle from Yuuri, he sat it down and took Yuuri’s face in his hands.

“Look pig, snap out of it. This is for  _ us _ . Not just you, ok? We are all affected by this… by him,” Yuri said as he looked into those brown eyes. Kissing Yuuri’s forehead, he finished pouring them a drink and took a glass over to Phichit. “You two are not to drink much, you skate tomorrow and this is already off limits.”

Clinking glasses, they left it to one drink, just enough to calm their nerves. Phichit’s skype started to ring and they all jumped.

“Ok guys, we got this,” Phichit said as he answered the call.

The video came through and there was a man and woman sitting there. The woman covered her mouth with her hand and made a squealing type noise.

“Sorry, we are a bit… starstruck,” the man said, “As I have said in the emails, my name is Peter and this is Amanda. We will be asking questions and recording. We will clip this down and take out anything you don’t want said. This is all in your favor and we will not twist anything said during this interview.”

Phichit nodded, “Thanks, Peter. We appreciate that.”

The woman was tearing up and Peter put his hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

“I’m… I’m sorry. I have just followed you three in skating since your juniors… and here you are… on my computer screen for my small little fansite,” she choked out.

Phichit smiled into the camera, “Well Amanda, if you email me your address, we will sign some programs and maybe a skate guard to send to you.”

Amanda started to cry at that moment, her hands over her face as Peter starts to rub her back, “Sorry guys, at first we did not think your email was real… and well…”

“Da, we get it. Once she calms down, we can carry on with this. Is there anything we should know before we start?” Yuri asked.

Peter went over the list of questions they had and they all nodded. Nothing seemed too out there and it would definitely give them their moment to say their part. Once Amanda got some water and calmed down they were able to start.

“Ok, my first question is to you, Plisetsky,” they had decided to keep to their last names so there would be no confusion, “Why now? Why after all these months are you finally saying something?”

Yuri sat back and just shook his head, “We were instructed to. By our coaches and others. They wanted us to take the higher road… not stoop to media lows and get tangled in the back and forth. We thought it would all blow over.”

“But it only got worse,” Yuuri added in.

Nodding, Yuri looked back to the screen, “Yes, it is only growing worse. I mean sure, we can at least skate with the other skaters, but you saw what happened to Yuri and Phichit in Skate America! It was terrible! I am glad they can skate now as it, but it seems…” Yuri lost track of his words.

“But it seems, the longer we stay quiet, the worse it is getting. I mean, our Yurio here had an angel spit at him!” Phichit jumped in.

“Really? We had not heard this?” Peter added in.

“Da, in Russia. Was headed into the arena when an Angel… well an exAngel approached me. She threw down her cat ears and stepped on them, then spit at me,” Yuri growled out.

“We did see where the Angels were moving over to Victor’s… I guess we call it his side? Team?” Peter added.

“Da, something like that,” Yuri said.

“Ok so to add to this question, what about JJGirls? Why have they not supported you?” Amanda asked.

The three looked between them, then Yuri nodded, “Well you see… as odd as it may sounds… JJ has already given up so much for us. He took us into his rink, his home. He even shares his coaches with us--”

“--he has already given up so much for us, taken on so much for us, we could never ask for him to give his fans over,” Yuuri jumped in with.

“Even though we know he would in an instant if we asked,” Phichit added.

They all nodded, “And what is funny... I never really liked JJ all that much till all of this. He was annoying and so full of himself… but well… getting to know him now.. It is different.  _ He _ is different. He really helped us on the ice and his personality has toned down a lot,” Yuri added.

“We did hear he hurt himself and we are all wishing him well,” Amanda added.

“He better get his ass recovering! We need his annoying, pompous ass on the ice!” Yuri laughed out.

Amanda and Peter laughed at this then looked back down to their notes, “Ok, Katsuki, can you tell us exactly what happen? What is your side?”

Yuuri took a stuttering breath and sat up a bit taller. Phichit and Yuri each took a hand and squeezed. They all knew this question was coming, they all knew Yuuri was scared to death of it.

“Well… at first it was all a dream come true. I had Victor Nikiforov… at my house, wanting to be my coach. At first I did not believe it, and I kept pushing him away till it hit me… he  _ wanted _ to be my coach. The first year was a blur. Between all the training, the competitions… it was everything I had wanted,” Yuuri said as he squeezed their hands, “I had gotten us rings--”

“The engagement rings?” Amanda asked.

“No! They were not engagement rings! When I got them, they were beautiful… and cost a lot of money. I wanted something… something that could thank him for everything. It was all too perfect and it did at the time, seem that way. Even when Victor said they were engagement rings, I should have chimed in and said more. When I gave him the ring, it was thanking him for everything. Victor has everything he could ever want, but he didn’t have a ring. That was why I got it,” Yuuri said, his voice getting quieter as he talked.

“But you wore them as engagement rings?” Peter asked.

Yuuri nodded, “I mean, I loved him… and he said they were engagement rings. What was I to do? I felt backed into a corner and did not want to hurt him… so I just went along with it.”

Peter and Amanda just nodded. Clearing her throat, Amanda went to speak again, “When did everything change?”

“When I moved to Russia. Victor got very controlling… I mean I guess he always was, I just never saw it. He hated when I hung out with Yuri here… accused me of having affairs and all that. He was trying to change me… He picked my clothes out, picked my food out. He even had an app in my phone to track me!” Yuuri’s voice started to waiver and crack. Phichit wrapped his arm around his shoulder but Yuuri shook him off.

“No… I can do this!” Yuuri cried out, “Victor manipulated me… even during the Grand Prix… we would go drink… he would welcome other skaters into our room--”

“Yuuri!” Yuri tried to stop him but Yuuri shook him off.

“No! I am getting it all out! I don’t care anymore Yurio! If I hide anything, no one will ever believe us!” Yuuri said.

Turning back to the screen he look at Peter and Amanda, “Victor would get other skaters… and welcome them to our bed.”

Peter and Amanda looked shocked, “Do you mean, sexually?”

Yuuri nodded, “Yes, he said he liked watching me with other people. He would take pictures… take videos… he used them for the longest time to blackmail me-- make me do what he wanted.”

“Do you care to tell us who?” Peter asked.

Yuuri shook his head, “I don’t have their consent to share this information. That is up to them.”

“We can understand that,” Amanda said, “So when Victor says you left him for Plisetsky, what is the truth in this?”

Yuuri shook his head, “Yuri had always been around, at the rink… when Victor had people over for dinner, Yuri was there too. Before Victor isolated me from everyone… when Victor would stay late at the rink practicing, sometimes I would go and hang out with Yuri. Then Victor got mad and that was when he started tracking me… seeing where I was. It was never like that with us.”

“But you two seem very… comfortable with each other now,” Amanda added in.

This time Yuri nodded, “Yes, we have been through a lot.”

Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and hugged him close, “We all lean on one another.”

“So let me see if I understand here… Victor go jealous over not being able to control you… and that is why you left?” Peter asked.

“Well yes and no. Things escalated… he was drugging my tea with my sleep medicine, overdosing me… threatening my family… threatening me… he even… he even--” Yuuri could not finish. Excusing himself, he left and went into the bathroom. Phichit ran after him and Yuri stayed with the computer.

“Sorry about that. A lot of it is still really hard,” Yuri said.

Peter nodded, “Understandable. While he composes himself, can you tell us how you got involved?”

“Well,” Yuri said as he ran his fingers through his hair, “Yuuri had come to me… upset one morning. I didn’t believe him but a part of it was just eating at me. Even when Victor came storming through my flat… his fake smile in place-- it is all an act.  He is delusional, he has threatened us… he got all of our sponsors to drop us.... The rinks in Russia were closed to us.  _ That _ is why we are in Canada.”

“So you are saying Victor kept you from skating?” Peter asked.

“Da, we went to the rink, after everyone else practiced. We couldn’t get in, not even to get our shit out of the lockers. That was when we called Phichit and Celestino. We were going to go to Detroit, but we were shut out there too. If it wasn’t for JJ, hell I don’t know where we would be,” Yuri shook his head, “Who would have thought I’d be thankful to that asshole JJ?” Yuri had to laugh at that last part. “Can we get a quick break? I want to go check on Yuuri.”

Peter and Amanda nodded, “We will go get us some water. What do you say? Ten minutes?”

“Da, that should work.”

Heading to the bathroom where Phichit and Yuuri were, he saw then on the floor as Yuuri sobbed into Phichit’s shirt.

“They are calling a quick break. Do you think you can do this Yuuri? If not I can finish it,” Yuri said as he crouched down to their level.

Yuuri nodded, “I need to finish this… this needs to be out.”

Picking himself off the floor, Yuuri got a cloth and wet it in the sink and washed his face. Phichit had grabbed them some water bottles and they all took a deep breath before heading back out. Amanda and Peter were still there, talking quietly between them when they all settled back down.

“Ok, sorry about that…” Yuuri said.

“No please, if you need a break, tell us,” Peter said.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said.

“We are actually almost done here, few more questions… Katsuki, your free skate is really something else. You took it and redid it from the previous year. What are you trying to tell us through this skate?” Amanda asked.

Yuuri sat up, “When I did my ‘ _ Yuri on Ice _ ’ it was under the theme of love. I had created that entire skate out of love. The love I had for Victor and everything he had given me. Our friend, Otabek Altin, took that song and redid it. You hear it opening, like it did last year, but then the music tears and rips apart--”

“The guitars, the glass shattering and the quad flip?” Peter asked.

“Yes, yes! Especially the part where Victor comes in, you hear the glass shatter and the music change… this is me realizing what Victor truly is… what Victor did to me. Between his words and the times he hit me,” Yuuri’s voice grew small and he wrapped his arm around his torso at that moment.

Phichit gasped, “He hit you?”

Yuuri nodded his head, “He would slap me when he said I got out of control… it was more out of  _ his control.  _ During my skate at that moment is me breaking free from him. The glass shattering is me leaving his glass house… it is me breaking free of Victor… breaking out of his control.”

Everything went quiet for a moment. Peter and Amanda were shifting in their seats for a moment till Peter finally spoke up. “Katsuki, on behalf of myself and Amanda, we are sorry, for everything you have been through.”

Yuuri nodded as Yuri and Phichit embraced him.

“Ok… let’s get back to the questions. This one is for Phichit,” Amanda said as Phichit sat up, “You are the selfie king, why have you not gotten any of this on film? If Victor is who you all say he is, where is the proof?”

Phichit ran his hands through his hair and signed, “I kick myself for this every time. Ok, so yesterday for example… Victor attacked them. I was not there when it all started, but… when it all happens, it is so chaotic! You don’t think about it till after the fact. When Victor reached for Yuuri’s wrist… slammed Yuri into the wall,” Phichit stopped to take a deep breath, “My only thought was their well being. Getting them out of this situation and checking on them. Yuri had his head knocked and Yuuri has a sprained a wrist. The last thought in my head was getting my phone out.”

Amanda nodded, “That makes sense but--”

“--but nothing! Sure I am the selfie king or whatever people call me-- The social media guru and all… but my friends needed me and I was there for them. You think I don’t kick myself in the ass for  _ not _ taking my phone out? For not recording it? I could have exposed Victor in his true form… I wanted to help my friends… and in doing so… I let them down,” Phichit said quietly, covering his face with his hands.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Phichit’s shoulders, “Phich, don’t.”

“Don’t what Yuuri? Feel guilty that there is not a damn thing I can do? I can’t protect you? I can’t make this all go away! You are my best friend and you are suffering and there is nothing I can do!” Phichit had turned to Yuuri and was yelling.

Yuuri put his hand on Phichit’s shoulder, “You have been there for me-- for us. You have done enough and taken enough backlash of your own.”

“Hey um… guys… we are still interviewing here?” Yuri reminded them.

“Right, sorry,” Phichit said.

“It is ok. So one thing… Katsuki, you said Victor drugged you?” Peter asked.

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah… after I ran to Yuri… Victor would overdose my sleeping medicine in my tea. When I started coming too, he would feed me broth with more medicine in it.”

“How many times did he do this?” Peter asked.

Yuuri shrugged his shoulders.

“Well when I went and got him, he had been out for almost three days,” Yuri said.

“What other medications are you on?” Amanda asked.

“Well, I have anxiety medication and sleeping medication,” Yuuri answered.

“And Plisetsky? Phichit?” Amanda asked. 

They shook their head, “Nothing.”

“Ok, I think we are getting a clearer pictures here. One last question though, Are you two together?” Amanda asked.

Yuri got to laughing, he knew the question was coming, “We are nothing more than friends.”

“But you two are very close,” Amanda said.

Yuri nodded, “All three of us are close… well now. There was a time I barely knew Phichit or could even stand to be in a room with JJ, but look at us all now.”

“When people go through traumatic things together, it draws them closer. I was always close with Yuuri, but we were countries apart. Yuri was there for him, then we were all thrown together. Was it easy at first?” Phichit shook his head, “Not at all. Yuri is a brat, but he has been there for us when we needed him.”

“Hey!” Yuri yelled out.

Yuuri and Phichit both looked at him, “You know you are a brat!”

Amanda and Peter chuckled, “Oh boys, this is good. We are going to edit, then we will send you what we have. We will not post anything until we have you ok.”

“Thank you, both of you!” Phichit said, “Make sure you email me your address and we will send you a few things.”

As the screen went dark, all three sat back and looked at each other. Laughter broke out in the room as they sat there. 

 

* * *

 

Celestino came bursting into their room the next morning.

“What the hell is all of this? You did this without me there? Without consulting me?” he screamed.

All three boys jumped from the bed they had been sharing and looked at the enraged man. The video was out and was making it rounds. It was a small website, but once word got out, it was everywhere.

Rubbing their eyes, they looked over to Celestino, trying to wake up.

“Can we have coffee before our asses are chewed out?” Yuri said as he got up and turned on the small coffee maker in the hotel room.

“No you may not!” Celestino added, “What were you thinking?”

“What do you mean? We were thinking about how nothing is getting better and everyone looks at that asshole Victor as if he is some sort of God and we are sick of it!” Yuri hissed at Celestino.

“Couldn’t you have at least let me know this was happening?” Celestino asked.

“Why? So you could tell us not to and to take the high road?” Yuri asked.

“Exactly!” Celestino yelled.

“Where has this high road gotten us?” Yuri yelled.

Phichit scrambled out of bed, jumping between the two.

“Look Ciao Ciao, we are sorry we did not consult you… but this was something that all of us felt needed to come out. Victor has been telling his side for so long--” Phichit was saying.

“--and do you have any idea what storm this will bring?” Celestino asked.

“A shit storm yes, but that is all this is anyway!” Yuri yelled from behind Phichit before pushing his past them all, heading to the bathroom.

Celestino sighed deeply and just stood there, “Well it is done. Guess we will deal with the backlash. Now get ready, we will get breakfast then we will head to the rink.” Celestino stormed out the room and slammed the door behind him.

“Wow… I didn’t think he would get that mad,” Yuuri said.

“Well he is… and social media is buzzing right now,” Phichit said.

Coming out the bathroom, Yuri looked over his shoulder, “How bad is it?”

Phichit shrugged, “A mixture really. Some are saying we are too late talking… others saying it is about time we said something... Oh wait, here is someone saying we were lying…”

“Anything from the psycho?” Yuri asked.

Phichit shook his head, “Only a picture he posted… an old one of him and Yuuri. That is it. No comments on any of it.”

“I feel another storm brewing,” Yuuri said.

“Da, and I am sure it will be a big one,” Yuri said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG-- Let's finish China!!!!

Was it too little too late? That is what they had to wonder as the interview made it rounds around the internet. They turned off the notifications to their social media sites and pretty much just kept their phones away. Yuuri and Phichit still had their free skate to do, and needed to keep their minds on this and not the drama going on around them.

“You ever wish you were… well, not a public figure?” Yuuri asked them the next morning as they laid around the room waiting for Celestino to come get them.

“Lately… all the fucking time,” Yuri said as he paced at the window. Without having his phone, he did not know what to do with his hands.

“Ok! I can’t take it anymore! I’m going online!” Phichit said as he got his laptop out.

“Phichit…” Yuuri whined.

“Well then don’t look,” Phichit spit back at him as he fired up the laptop and sat at the desk.

A knock at the door caught their attention and Yuri ran to the door. Seung gil was standing there, hands behind his back, rocking on his feet. Yuri groaned and opened the door.

“What do you want?” He hissed out.

“I came to see Phichit,” Seung gil said and Phichit lifted his head from the computer. Yuri could see the confused expression on his face.

“Well there, you see him-- now you can leave,” Yuri said as he went to start pushing Seung gil out the door.

“Phichit! Can we talk?” Seung gil said as Yuri got him almost out the door.

“Yuri-- wait!” Phichit said.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Yuri said to Phichit, “You are really going to talk to him? After he dropped you for _no reason_?”

Seung gil sighed, “Yuri, this is between me and Phichit.”

“The hell it is,” Yuri said, practically snarling at Seung gil.

“Yuri,” Phichit said with a hand on his shoulder, “Let me handle this.”

Phichit stepped out into the hallway with Seung gil, they talked for a moment and then Phichit nodded his head.

“I am going to go have coffee with Seung gil,” Phichit said as he came in to get his shoes.

“Like hell you are,” Yuri said.

“We are coming to!” Yuuri said.

“No! You two are to stay here,” Phichit said firmly, “Look, I appreciate it, but his is between me and him, _only_.”

“I don’t like it,” Yuri growled.

“You don’t have too, but I am still going. I will have my phone on me, ok?” Phichit said as he grabbed his jacket and left.

Yuri and Yuuri looked at one another, neither had a good feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

There were no words as Phichit followed Seung gil out the hotel. They had walked quietly for a few blocks and finally Phichit had to say something. Stopping from walking, he stood there till Seung gil turned around and looked at him.

“What the hell Seung gil? Where are we going?” Phichit asked.

“Coffee shop another block away,” was all Seung gil replied before turning and continuing to walk.

Phichit watched him walk a few steps then continued to follow him. He had to wonder after all this time-- Why was Seung gil reaching out to him now? Why did he not just text him?

As they got to the coffee shop, they placed their orders, got their coffees and went to a back corner table. Phichit was confused and he just waited for Seung gil to talk.

“I saw your interview,” Seung gil said.

“Oh,” Phichit said, “So is this an apology or something?”

“I am not here to apologize, I feel I have nothing to apologize for,” Seung gil said.

Phichit shrugged and sipped his coffee. He has been hurt when Seung gil dropped him when everything happen. It was as if their friendship and everything had meant nothing. Phichit had tried to talk to him, and he got silence in return.

“Ok, so then what is this all about?” Phichit asked.

“I want to start over,” Seung gil said.

“Start over?” Phichit asked.

“Yes, let’s just forget all of this happen, and start over,” Seung gil replied.

Phichit felt himself getting mad. Seung gil was just brushing everything that had happen off as if it were nothing, as if their friendship was something he could toy with.

“You think I can just forget how you dropped me?” Phichit said.

“I was hoping we could put this all behind us. We were both in the wrong,” Seung gil said.

“Wait… what did _I_ do?” Phichit asked.

“Simple, you jumped into drama you had no business being in,” Seung gil said.

“Yuuri _is_ my friend!” Phichit hissed out.

“You were… are my friend too,” Seung gil said.

Phichit squinted at Seung gil, he was getting over this conversation really quickly, “If you had said all of this a few months ago, things might have been different. I _tried_ to reach out to you and you shut me out when I needed you most. Now that you see how wrong _you_ were… you think a cup of coffee and I’ll forget?”

Standing up, Phichit pushed his chair under the table and walked off. He had heard enough. Seung gil was never much with words, he just spoke what he meant. He already knew Seung gil would always think he jumped into this blindly.

Storming out the coffee shop Phichit tried not to cry but when he looked up, Yuri and Yuuri were leaning up against the brick, casually drinking coffee as they talked. Walking up to them, he hugged them both-- glad he had friends who followed him-- even when he asked them not too.  


* * *

 

Phichit was in a fit all the way back to the hotel. Yuri knew it was a bad idea him going with Seung gil, but it was already done and there was nothing he could do, other than be there for his friend.

“Look you two, you have to go change and get to training,” Yuri said as they got back to their room. Celestino was standing by their door, looking unamused at them coming down the hallway.

“Where the hell have you three been? I thought I said not to go anywhere unless you told me?” Celestino said to them as they went into the room.

“Well you see, I--” Phichit started.

“--we wanted coffee,” Yuri said, interrupting Phichit.

“And we all went together,” Yuuri chimed in.

Celestino looked the three over and shook his head, “You three are lying… but no matter. Get changed, we leave in ten minutes.” 

Yuuri and Phichit changed quickly while Celestino waited. They needed a quick run through before the actual competition and Yuri grabbed their costumes and bags.

“Ok guys, I got the bags, let’s get going. I’ll do your hair after warm up,” Yuri said as they filed out the room.

Celestino was waiting as they got the rink. It was a different air as they walked into the side doors of the buildings. Where before they got negative things yelled at them, now there were whispers, and a few even called out to them and waved. Phichit looked at Yuri and raised his brow and Yuri smirked at him. Maybe the interview helped a little bit.

“WHORE!” A voice yelled.

Yuuri’s shoulders slumped but he kept walking. The voice yelled it again and Phichit wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, holding him tight. Yuri, feeling pissed off turned and looked for where the voice came from.

“Yuri, no,” Celestino said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

“Fuck this,” Yuri said and shook out of Celestino’s hold. He was going to find who said it. As he walked, he heard it again and saw that Yuri and Phichit were in the building, Celestino was a few feet away from him and he saw the woman standing in a crowd of people. Walking up to her, Yuri saw she glared back at him.

“You got a problem?” Yuri growled at her.

“Yeah, your _boyfriend_ is a disgrace to this sport!” She replied.

“So you feel standing behind others and yelling ‘ _whore_ ’ is a the thing to do?” Yuri said as he put his hand on his hip. He saw people get out their phones as they were recording this. He needed to keep himself in check. All he wanted to do was smack the woman and call her a repressed bitch.

“He should be removed from the competition,” the woman said.

“Why?” Yuri asked. A very simple question but the woman stepped up to him and looked him in the eye.

“He left Victor for you,” she said looking him up and down, “and apparently slept his way to the podium!”

Yuri started to laugh, this woman was an idiot, “Look ma’am. For one, Yuuri is not a whore and we are not together. So get your facts in order. Two, he got here on pure talent. You cannot fuck your way to a medal… unless you know something I don’t.”

The woman just stood there and glared more at him, “It is called morals!”

“Exactly, and we are taking the moral high ground. You should take a lesson,” with that Yuri spun and started to walk into the building. Celestino patted his back.

“I was expecting you to slap her,” Celestino laughed out.

“I was too.”  


* * *

 

“Yuuri! No jumps in warm up! Do some laps and that last half of the footwork,” Celestino yelled out before looking at Yuri, “Watch Phichit, something on his last quad is off.”

Yuri watched as Phichit was going over his last half of his routine, that was when he saw it. His feet were in the wrong positions when he launched into the jump, causing him to step down.

“Phichit!” Yuri yelled and called him over. Phichit came skating over to the edge,he was out of breath and annoyed from being called out of his routine.

“What?” Phichit asked.

“Hey, just trying to help, calm down,” Yuri said. He knew Phichit was upset over the morning and he needed to make sure he got his head in the game. Explaining to Phichit what his feet were doing, he could see in Phichit’s eyes, he was elsewhere, not paying attention. “Dammit Phichit, snap out of it. We can drink heavy tonight after this ok? Get through this skate and we will all go be sad in the room, ok?”

Phichit snapped his eyes at Yuri and glared at him, “You are the reason this happened.” 

Yuri stood there with his mouth open as Phichit skated off. He was use to the hate from the outside world, but never from Phichit, not like this. It hurt, it cut deep. Did he really think this was all his fault? Phichit was the one to really pull through for him and Yuuri when they had _no one_ beside them. Now he was out and putting his anger in his skating and all Yuri wanted to do was cower away in a corner.

Yuri sat in one of the chairs at the side of the rink and held his head in his hands. What the hell was happening to them? He needed Yuuri and Phichit as much as they needed them. He hated that Phichit had taken the downfall in all this, but Phichit had offered.

“Kid, you ok?” Celestino asked.

Yuri shook his head. Celestino sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Without thinking, Yuri turned and embraced him, crying. Yuri had not fully cried since he had seen his grandpa, and there was so much going on inside of him. He had been strong for everyone for so long, but when was it his turn? When could he break down? When did he get his moment?

Celestino rubbed his back as Yuri got to sobbing loudly. It wasn’t much later till Yuuri had noticed what was happening on the side of the rink and skated over. Sitting on the other side of Yuri, he joined in on the hug and gave Celestino a questioning look. Celestino shrugged his shoulders.

“What happen?” Yuuri asked him.

Yuri sat up and wiped his nose and eyes on his shirt sleeve. He was hiccuping and couldn’t talk. Shaking his head, he stood up and just ran away from them. He needed away from it all for a moment and found himself in the locker room. Splashing water on his face, the tears were not stopping and he found himself holding the counter top just crying.

Why had he gone through all of this if they were just going to turn on each other now? He had given up his rink family, his home, his everything. It was pointless, Victor may not have gotten to them this time, but he was the cause of this.

Yuri screamed and slammed his fist on the counter top. He continued to scream and slam his fist, even as the skin split on his hands and the counter top was messed with his blood. He felt his voice going raw and his throat burning, but he couldn’t stop. The corners of his vision where going black and all he could think of-- this was all a waste.

There were hands on him, pulling him away from the counter and Yuri continued to scream. He was being led to the floor and cradled. He did not know what was happening, and he couldn’t stop crying. He did not know who was holding him, or whose chest his face was pressed into.

“Yuri! Yuri!” The voice kept saying. There was a hand on his back and another brushing his hair back.

“Yuri… you need to calm down,” the voices were sounding familiar again and Yuri nuzzled further into the shirt.

“Oh Yuri… your hands,” this time he registered it as Yuuri speaking to him. His hands were in Yuuri’s hands now, they stung and they hurt.

“Yuri, breathe,” Phichit had said, it must have been Phichit that was holding him, “Yuri, I am sorry. I really am. I am so sorry… but you need to breathe in deep.”

Yuri took a deep breath, it was stuttering as he did it, and he was still hiccuping.

“Good, do it again, keep breathing,” Phichit said as he rubbed back Yuri’s hair.

“We need to clean his hands up,” Yuuri said.

“He needs to calm down first,” Phichit said.

“I’m right… fucking… here,” Yuri said with labored breath, his voice scratchy.

Phichit moved his arms and held Yuri tightly, “Yuri, I am so sorry, ok?”

“We are falling apart,” Yuri whispered.

“No, no we are not,” Phichit said, “Do you think you can get rid of us this easily?”

Yuri sniffled and shook his head. He felt foolish for loosing it now, embarrassed.

“Look Yuri, I know we lean on you for everything, but you can lean on us too. Don’t bottle it all in…” Phichit said.

Yuri nodded and went to sit up. His face was a mess and his hands were bloody. His face was flushed and he couldn’t look at either of them.

“Yuri, we are here for you too, ok?” Yuuri said. Yuri could only nod. He felt stupid and foolish. He was the rock in this group and he was crumbling. Yuuri hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

“I feel like shit now. I was so upset over Seung gil… and I took it out on you. I really don’t feel that way, I promise,” Phichit said. Yuri just nodded.

They helped him get up and carefully cleaned and bandaged up his hands. He had ripped open the sides of his hand and Phichit wiped the counter down.

“People are going to talk if I have my hands all wrapped up,” Yuri whispered.

“Wear my gloves,” Yuuri said and passed him his practice gloves. Once he slipped them on, Celestino came in and checked on them.

“Come on guys, one more run through then we will get lunch and it will be time to compete,” Celestino said, he gave Yuri a concerned look and Yuri just nodded at him.

Once Yuuri and Phichit were back on the ice, Phichit had corrected his feet and was landing better now. Yuri thought it was all that was going on in Phichit’s head from earlier that day. Yuuri still seemed rattled over the last two days and Yuri only hoped he could pull through it.

Celestino took them to a small diner for a light lunch and they were back at the rink. Celestino gave Yuri a curious look when he kept Yuuri’s practice gloves on his hands throughout and even questioned it. Phichit changed the subject and started to tell Celestino about his meeting with Seung gil. Celestino got so involved with that and lecturing Phichit over it all, he forgot about Yuri’s hands.

Back in the locker room, Yuri was helping them best he could with their hair. He was combing back Yuuri’s hair and had removed the gloves to get it all pushed back properly. His hands hurt, but he held back from wincing at every curl of his fingers and was able to get Yuuri’s hair done. He was thankful that Phichit could comb his own back.

“Let me clean your hands again,” Yuuri said.

Yuri nodded and sat there as Yuuri cleaned and applied more bandages. They didn’t look bad, but they would bruise. Yuuri was gentle with his hands and wrapped them back up. Slipping the gloves back on he looked over at Yuuri and Phichit and smiled.

“You two, go kick some ass.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri was pleased with their outcome. Yuuri came in first and Phichit in second. They did not know what happen to the other skaters. Seung gil’s quads all turned to triples and he still fell. The rest of the competition acted as if they did not know what a quad was. Yuri felt that for once, luck was on their side. Yuuri had fallen on one of his four quads, but he still got the points in. Phichit had fallen on one of this three quads and touched down on the other two.

“How the hell did this happen?” Yuuri said as he got off the podium.

Yuri shook his head, “Maybe the fates are finally smiling on us.”

Phichit laughed, “This was the worst we ever did! Even the commentators were wondering what was going on today.”

Celestino glared at them, “You won by dumb luck. You two will be working over time at the rink when we get back.” With that Celestino stomped off.

They couldn’t help but start laughing as they made their way to the locker room. They were still laughing as Celestino waited by the locker room door, glaring at them. Trying to stop the laughter, they fell into the locker room in a fit of laughter. Grabbing their bags from the locker, Phichit and Yuuri started to change.

“Hey, is my shirt in your bag, Phich?” Yuuri asked.

“Why would your shirt be in my bag?”

“Well it is not in mine, so I thought I was would ask,” Yuuri said.

“No, I saw you put your shirt in your bag,” Yuri said and walked over there, “Move, let me look.”

Yuri went through the bag and sure enough, no shirt.

“You locked your stuff up though, right?” Phichit asked.

“Of course I did!” Yuuri said.

Yuri groaned and stood there, “Let me guess, your old lock?”

“Well yes, of course… why?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri sighed, “Victor has your combination, doesn’t he?”

“Dammit!” Yuuri yelled and kicked a locker, “Why won’t he leave me alone?”

“Well let’s see what else is missing from your bag… I have your phone so what else was in there?” Yuri said.

“My clothes, shoes…” Yuuri dug in his bag again, “My cologne… which is also missing”

“Wow, that is creepy as fuck,” Yuri said, “So just wear your costume back to the room. We can get your another shirt.”

Yuuri nodded his head. He felt violated having his bag rummaged through. There was a note in there and he went and grabbed it. Turning pale and startling to stumble-- Phichit grabbed him.

“What the hell?” Yuri said as Phichit caught Yuuri.

“He was shaking and looking pale,” Phichit said as he eased Yuuri to the floor.

“Wait, there is a note in his hand,” Yuri said.

 

 

> _My love,_
> 
> _You will always be in my heart as I know I will be in yours. I will never give up on us, even if you lie on on an interview and try to make me look bad. I know you only do this to get my attention. Well you have it. Ever since the very first moment I saw you, I have never been able to look away from you. I'll never give up on us-- Till Death Do us part._
> 
> _Always,_
> 
> Your Love
> 
>  

Yuuri was mumbling as Phichit just stroked his hair.

“He is never going to leave me alone… is he?”  Yuuri whispered.

 

* * *

 

“Yes yes, I saw the fucking interview. It is all a lie Yakov,” Victor said into the phone. He really could not be assed with dealing with this at the moment.

“You need to be practicing!” Yakov yelled into the phone.

“Doing some… personal business,” Victor answered.

“Vitya! You leave those boys alone! I have turned a blind eye to all of this, and stayed out of it, even gave up Yuri, if you mess this up--”

“--Da, da, Yakov, stop worrying so much.”

“You were seen in photos with them Vitya! How does this make my team look?”

“Look old man, you are only in business still due to _my_ sponsorships! If I want to come out here I will! They attacked me and I was defending myself!”

“Vitya, you need help, after the Grand Prix, you are going back to your therapist!”

“I don’t need therapy! I never did. Now just take care of Makkachin for me, I will be back tomorrow.”

Yakov grumbled when the phone went dead. He knew Victor was regressing more and more ever since Yuuri had left him. He knew he was wrong for letting Yuri go and coddling Victor. He also knew what Victor was capable of the more unstable he got. Yakov only wished they could make it through another month and Victor to hold his shit together.

 

* * *

 

Victor sprayed the body pillow he had with Yuuri’s cologne and slipped the tshirt over it. Breathing in deeply he moaned softly into the pillow. Yuuri was amazing on the ice-- he always was. Victor knew he was better, but Yuuri was still something great to watch. He could feel his pants get tighter as he breathed in the scent of Yuuri’s sweat off the tshirt and the cologne he loved so much. He may not have been able to get Yuuri alone, but this would do... for now. 

He knew Yuuri only did the interview telling all those lies just to get his attention. He had his attention. He was watching every move he made. He had one more competition to get through, then they would be on the ice, together-- forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still have the NHK Trophy before the GPF-- That is next with Yuri and Victor back competing on the ice!!!! 
> 
> *runs to hide till next update*
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are heading to Japan, the last leg of the preliminaries before the Grand Prix!

“There is no way we are staying behind as you go to Japan!” Phichit yelled as they got back to their flat in Canada.

“Well there is no damn way Yuuri is going anywhere near where Victor will be till the Grand Prix,” Yuri yelled back at him.

“Don’t I have a say in what I do?” Yuuri asked.

“No!” Yuri and Phichit both yelled back.

They had argued since the plane ride back. Yuuri and Phichit wanted to go to Japan with Yuri, but Yuri told them Victor was getting braver and this was not the time to do so. Neither would listen to him, saying that Yuri also could not be alone.

“I can go if I want too!” Yuuri yelled at them both, “I can stay with my family!”

“Then why don’t I just put you on the next damn flight to Russia with a bow for Victor?” Yuri yelled at Yuuri.

Yuuri’s face fell and he sat on the couch, his shoulders slumped. Phichit and Yuri sat on both sides of him, wrapping their arms around him.

“Look Yuuri, you and Phichit stay here with JJ. He just got back yesterday and could use all the help he can get,” Yuri said.

“But who is there for you?” Yuuri asked.

“I’ll have Celestino and JJ’s dad,” Yuri said.

“You can’t be alone,” Phichit said.

“Then what the hell do you suggest?” Yuri asked.

“Yuuri stays with JJ and I come with you to Japan,” Phichit said.

“So then I am left behind,” Yuuri said as he shook their arms off and got off the couch.

“Pig… It is not that,” Yuri tried to explain, “For one, we promised we would help JJ out, and two, Victor will be there.”

“I went to Russia with you,” Yuuri said, “Plus I could see my family.”

“And you stayed with my grandpa,” Yuri replied, “And do you want to lead Victor to your family? Sure he knows where they live… but do you want to just open  _ that _ door for him? Just this one time, stay here, help JJ and let me get through this fucking skate without worrying about you!”

Yuuri shook his head and went to his room, locking the door.

Phichit groaned and sat on the couch. Yuri felt at a loss of what to do. They had been arguing all day over this, they were tired and jet lagged. Feeling frustrated, Yuri got up and went to his room to get ready for a shower. He would talk to Yuuri in the morning. He had to knock some sense into him. There was no way he could leave Yuuri in Japan while Victor ran around looking for him. Russia was different, he knew his grandfather would not let Victor anywhere near Yuuri. He felt that Yuuri was safe. Even though Yuuri’s family would be there, they were passive, they were kind, he could not let anything happen to the Katsuki family.

They were all tired and went to bed early. Yuri felt lonely in his bed, and it was not long before Yuuri had come in, though he did not say anything as he climbed under the covers. Sighing loudly, Yuri pulled him in and they both fell asleep. When he woke the next morning, the bed was empty but he smelled breakfast cooking.

Yuri knew it was still early as the sun had barely risen, but the smell of breakfast was leading him down the hallway to the kitchen. Yuuri was cooking and had coffee brewing. They still didn’t speak, and the tension was thick as he sat and drank his coffee. Yuuri had made him a plate as Phichit had come into the kitchen. They all sat silently as they ate.

“Fine… I’ll stay, but on one condition,” Yuuri said.

Both Phichit and Yuri looked up, curious.

“Phichit goes with you. I will just stay with JJ next week and help him,” Yuuri said.

“But what about at night?” Phichit asked.

“I’ll manage,” Yuuri said.

Yuri shook his head. He didn’t like it. At least he had come to the conclusion that it was better for him not to come to Japan. He just wished that Phichit and Yuuri would stay behind.

“So are you going to climb in bed with JJ or something?” Phichit giggled out.

Yuuri threw his toast across the table and they all got to laughing. 

 

* * *

 

JJ was on the couch, his leg propped on a footstool as they came in with takeout for dinner. It was good to see him. He was in great spirits and gave them hell for the free program they just did. Yuri went to go get them drinks as JJ forced Phichit to pull up the free program so they could watch it together and JJ continued to give them hell. Telling them how his would have been perfect if he had been there.

As they ate their takeout, they talked to JJ about the next week Yuuri staying with him as they went to Japan. JJ was delighted and thrilled. Saying he would have Isabella get the guest room straight for him. JJ also agreed that Yuuri did not need to be in Japan were Victor would be. He had watched their interview and was proud of them for finally speaking up. He had felt a little off put that he did not know the extent of everything Victor had done. So Yuuri had told JJ everything and JJ for once was silent as Yuuri talked and told him everything.

Yuri was proud that it seemed easier for Yuuri to talk about everything. He had gotten teary eyed a few times, but he was around friends and it was easier. JJ had even thrown his arm around Yuuri and held him to his side as Yuuri got into the really tough stuff. Yuri did not miss all the times JJ had crossed himself as Yuuri spoke.

It was all settled, Yuuri would stay with JJ and they would go to Japan. Yuri hated them being separated. Nothing good ever happen when they were separated, hell, nothing good ever happen when they were together. He just had to hope everything in Japan would go smoothly and Victor would behave himself.

 

* * *

 

They had just settled in their room in Japan when there was a knock at the door. Phichit gave Yuri a funny look as Yuri went to answer the door. The minute he opened it, red hair flew at him and he was being embraced.

“Milla!” Yuri yelled.

“Yuri!” Milla yelled.

As Milla let him go, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed.

“What are you doing here? What if Victor sees you?” Yuri said. They had stayed in touch, a few texts here and there. He did not want her pulled into all of this as already so many had been affected by everything.

“Oh honey, I am good, how are you? Don’t worry about Victor, he doesn’t keep tabs on me. I swear I think you grew a few centimeters!”

Milla kept hugging him and Phichit continued to unpack their things. It was weird, Yuri felt like he had a piece from his old home and family with him.

“Things are good Milla. You have met Phichit, right?” Yuri said.

Milla got up and went over where Phichit was and started to hug him. Phichit gave him a look as she did so and Yuri just laughed.

“I have not met him formally, but I know he has been there for you,” Milla said as she let Phichit go.

“Yeah, I might have to keep hamster boy around,” Yuri said.

Milla had stayed with them as they ate the take out and talked into the night. She was amazed over their interview and hated she did not get to see him as much as she usually did. She was well on her way to the Grand Prix after this practice and even said she would come out to Canada for a bit afterwards.

Yuri fell asleep that night feeling good about things. His bed was empty and he found he tossed and turned, worrying how Yuuri was doing. They had already called and talked with him earlier. Yuuri and JJ were watching movies and he seemed to be doing well. 

 

* * *

 

“I haven’t seen Victor at all,” Phichit said as they went for Yuri to practice that morning.

“Da, same,” Yuri said.

They had been looking for him, waiting for something. They knew he was there, and usually Victor would have made himself seen by this point. Yuri even smiled at Milla when she came to the rink. Yakov only gave Yuri a head nod and went over to the other side of rink-- it was a small gesture, but it took some weight off Yuri’s shoulders.

“Ok you two, Phichit, stop distracting Yuri and let him practice,” Celestino said.

Yuri went and ran through his routine. It was the short program that afternoon and he knew he was more than ready. After what happened in China, Celestino had worked all of them hard. Knowing Victor was competing today, Yuri knew he had to do his best.

All throughout practice, there was no sign of Victor. When Yuri caught eyes with Milla, she shrugged her shoulders. Phichit was all over social media, there were no updates from him either. They knew he was here, but that was it.

Something just did not seem right. It was out of character for Victor to stay out of the spotlight. Yuri felt on edge as he continued his practice. Even as Celestino took Yuri and Phichit out for some lunch, there was no sign of him.

Back at the arena, Yuri had changed to his short program costume and Phichit was doing his hair. He was nervous. It had been a long time since he was this nervous before going out on the ice. It was weird not having Yuuri with them, and it was stranger that Victor had stayed so quiet. He even facetimed Yuuri while Phichit continued to braid his hair, letting Yuuri and JJ ramble on. It helped, but he needed to get his head straight. Before they went to head out, Yuri tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.

“Dammit Yuri!” Phichit said as he stood him up, “You can’t do this now! You need to get out of your head and get on the ice. I don’t know what is going on, but just accept it and kick ass on the ice.”

Yuri knew Phichit was right and embraced him. He was still trembling and he didn’t know why. He needed to get through this and the free program, then they had the end in sight.  _ The Grand Prix _ . He was not sure what the hell they were all going to do once the season was over, it was a conversation they had all avoided having.

“I don’t know what is going on with me,” Yuri said.

Phichit handed him his water bottle and took his hand as they walked down the hallway. Celestino and JJ’s dad were waiting for them once they made it to the sidelines. Yuri stretched and got his muscles warm as the others did their performances. He did not pay attention to the other skaters or the scores. Phichit rattled on and JJ’s dad was telling him to watch his footwork towards the end. Yuri heard it all, but it was background noise.

When they called his name, Phichit took his jacket and kissed his forehead before he headed out to the ice. It all seemed surreal to Yuri. People cheered for him, not nearly what they use too, but the cheers were there again. He felt like he had tunnel vision as the music had started up. He was half a beat off and he knew it would not be too noticeable and he was able to correct it. Going into his first jump, he fell.

Something in his fall knocked some sense into him.  _ What the fuck is happening? _ Yuri would not allow it. He…  _ They _ had worked too hard for this. He could not let it all go now. Pushing and getting back on beat, Yuri went through his program. He was strong and graceful. He did the rest of his jumps flawlessly and when it ended, he held his final pose an extra moment.

He knew it would not be too high a score, but he knew he would still score well. Over at the kiss and cry, he was met with hugs. Celestino about crushed him and Mr. Leroy handed him a big stuffed cat (Yuri had no idea how he got it in without him knowing). Sitting down, Yuri hugged the plush cat, Phichit slung his arm over his shoulder and talked a mile a minute.

At the end of it all, Yuri was in fourth. Victor was called after Yuri, and that was when they saw him. Victor skated to the ice and the audience met him with applause. They all left the kiss and cry and watched Victor skate.

He was near perfect. Not a step out of line. Yuri hated how perfect he was out there. His jumps looked easy, and he did not seem to tire at the end. The program was perfect and as it ended, Celestino led them back to the locker room so Yuri could shower and change. They knew Victor would be in first and knock Yuri to fifth.

“Alright, we have the evening and tomorrow off, we are going out,” Phichit said.

“You two just stay together and stay out of trouble,” Celestino said as they headed out back to the hotel.

Yuri knew Celestino would not mind since Yuuri was not there. That was what seem to drive Victor to them, plus they both knew that Mr. Leroy and Celestino would just drink the night away and watch old movies till they passed out.

Phichit and Yuri had gone out to dinner, but did not stay out late, they were going to wake early and enjoy their free day around the city. 

 

* * *

 

The morning was chilly and they grabbed their jackets as they headed out. They had not heard from either coach and decided they were still sleeping off the alcohol they drank the night before.

“Hey! Let’s do the bike tour around the city!” Phichit said.

Yuri nodded as they walked a few blocks and rented some bikes. Yuri was not sure what kind of bikes these were as they were electric. Phichit laughed and told him they would cruise along the streets and he did not want to tire out Yuri’s legs due to the free program tomorrow. They were given maps and got in a small group of people as they went along the city.

Yuri thought it was a great relaxing morning and he really had needed it. They had dropped off the bikes and found ramen for lunch.

“I don’t get it Phich,” Yuri said as he slurped at the noodles, “I know Victor is up to something.”

Phichit nodded, “But you need to stop thinking so hard on it. Your short program showed it yesterday.”

“Da, I know…” Yuri said. He was pissed at himself. Victor had not done anything and yet he still fucked his skate up. Sure it was just a fall and little off in the beginning, but he knew he was better than that.

They spent the afternoon walking through museums and finding small shops to go in and out of. They talked with Yuuri a few times and he was helping JJ move around. Yuuri found it odd how quiet Victor was, and even shared in Yuri’s anxiety over it.

They made it back after dinner to their room and stayed in as Yuri was competing the next day. Celestino stopped by to check on them and told them to get plenty of sleep. Yuri toss and turned all night till he felt Phichit climb into bed next to him. He almost hated how quickly he fell asleep as he curled up to Phichit. He wouldn’t think about it, Phichit was there for him this time. Yuri did need both Yuuri and Phichit to get through this all. He had become so dependent on these two as much as they were with him. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was warmed up, he had his head in the game as Yuuri rattled on in his ear. He knew they were back in Canada streaming the skate online, and Yuri knew he needed to nail this. He had to get to the finals. He heard JJ and Yuuri yell out good luck as he hung up the phone.

“Look Yuri, if you can at least manage third, you are in,” Celestino said to him as he stood and waited to take the ice.

Under his costume, he left on the cross JJ had given him. He was not one to pray, he was not even sure how to do it. Reaching into his shirt, he grabbed it and silently sent whatever it was (a prayer, a hope, a wish) upwards. Mr. Leroy saw what Yuri was doing and crossed himself before embracing Yuri and kissing the top of his head.

“You got this kid,” Mr. Leroy said.

Yuri heard his name called and took a deep breath. This was it. Yuri heard nothing as he went to the ice, he knew people were cheering, but he had tuned it out. In his mind, he was back in Canada and they were practicing. He knew this program more than anything else. He had designed this program. Mrs. Leroy had added her famous ice dance steps to it, Celestino pushed him on his jumps, Otabek had made the music, Phichit and Yuuri had given their love to him to do this.

_ Love _ . What a crazy word to think of at a moment like this. Sure Yuri liked them, they had quickly become the closest people to him. They were thrown together through tragedy and they had pushed through. Kicked down so many times, only to continue getting up and going forward.

_ Love _ . Yuri loved his grandpa, he loved his cat, and he loved skating. He never really loved anyone else. Is this was love was? This was not a sexual love though, no, this was different. Yuri needed the people in his life as much as they needed him. He would give anything he could to keep Yuuri safe and Phichit strong.

_ Love.  _ It was what drove Victor insane and Yuuri away from Victor. Love was what had gotten them all into this. Victor wanted to use Yuuri for his own sick and personal gain-- Victor called it love, Victor stained the word.

_ Love _ . People had given up so much for him… for them. Uprooting their lives, opening their homes. Love had him worrying over JJ, someone he never even liked. Love had worrying about Yuuri at night this week when he couldn’t be there. Love had him out on the ice, giving his all.

The music started and Yuri went into it, slowly building his skate as the music filled the arena. He thought of Yuuri, Phichit and JJ as he went into his first jump, both arms above his head as he spun and landed perfectly. He thought of Mrs. Leroy as he danced his feet across the ice and he thought of Celestino and Mr. Leroy as his did his combination jumps.

Yuri’s body was getting tired, he still had two more jumps to go, he could feel the fatigue in his legs, but he needed one more push to get through it. He had a moment that he caught those dark eyes of Phichit on the sidelines, just one moment was all it took. Phichit was smiling and jumping, tears running down his cheeks.

It was what Yuri needed, he found that last bit of energy deep within him. He landed this quads flawlessly, hands above his head, twirling-- not for himself, but for everyone that had gotten him here. He needed to repay them back and this was it.

His final pose, he heard louder cheers than he normally did and he felt the moisture on his cheeks as he skated to the kiss and cry. Celestino lifted him in a hug and twirling him around, laughing and cheering. Mr. Leroy did the same and handed him another stuffed cat. As they sat and waited for his score, Phichit kept his arms around Yuri, happily crying into his shoulder.

He managed to get silver, Victor had gold. They would both go through to the Grand Prix. Yuri stood on his step proudly and held his silver. Pictures were taken and Yuri was able to not even care about Victor standing beside him in first place. He had worked hard for this. Yuri earned this and nothing was going to take that away from him.

“You did good Yuri,” he heard Victor say down to him.

Yuri just ignored him and continued to smile for the camera. They even wanted a picture of just the two of them, Yuri stood there as Victor put his arm around him and smiled.

“Fuck off Victor,” Yuri said through clenched teeth.

Victor laughed and hugged Yuri. he felt his body tense and was waiting… for something. Something that never happen.

What the hell was Victor up too?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE -- This will NOT UPDATE next Sunday! I do apologize, but I have some personal things I have to do next weekend and am afraid I may NOT have the time to update this. So it will update again in two weeks! (I am so sorry!!!! If I manage something before then, I will post on Tumblr and if you are subscribed, the email will come out) 
> 
> I'm thinking two more Chapters to wrap this up now... we are at the ending here... it is getting there! I know we not go into great detail here, but that was the point... Victor has gotten quiet... we did not even get his POV this chapter... what is he UP TOO?!!?!?!?!!?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	17. Chapter 17

The room was dark. Yuuri’s head was killing him. He could barely see what was going on around him, but he heard a groan that was close by.  _ Where the hell were they? _

His hands were bound behind him and he was laying on his side. A cloth was wrapped too tightly around his face and into his mouth. He was on a floor, but he did not know where. His face was in what seemed to be an old carpet. Shuffling, he bumped against another body. It was warm and the muffling sound started again.

Someone was trying to talk to him, but it sounded as if they were gagged the same way he was. Shuffling around, the body shuffled more and they were face to face. Yuuri could not see them, but he knew the muffled sound.  _ Phichit . _

He didn’t know what was going on but he moved closer to Phichit and rested his head between his head and shoulder. Neither could speak, and they were both scared.

All he remembered was heading out the morning with Phichit to grab coffee. They were going to let Yuri sleep in for once and surprise him with  _real_ coffee . The morning was crisp and they were laughing as they walked down the street. _That was all he remembered_. 

 

* * *

 

Victor had left them in the room long enough. He was glad he had Chris to help, but Chris had to go practice on the ice. Going to the room he had them in-- he unlocked the door; turning the light on-- he saw them there. He didn’t really want to get Phichit, but Phichit was there, they had to grab him too. It seemed Yuuri was never alone lately, and this was his only chance.   


He saw Yuuri and Phichit huddled tightly together on the floor.

“Ah good, you two are awake,” Victor said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

The wide eyes that stared up at him made him smile.  He had _his Yuuri_ now. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser.... Figured would get you ready for Sunday! We go to the Grand Prix! we are nearing the end!!! Can you feel it?
> 
> See you Sunday!
> 
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	18. Chapter 18

 

**_Three days prior--_ **

 

“I cannot believe this is it!” Phichit said as he bounced in his seat. They were headed to the hotel and _everyone_ had come with them. JJ had even come along. They had a huge argument with JJ over it, but he was not missing France for anything. JJ threaten to come with or without them. They had to make him bring a wheelchair along with his crutches as he still needed to be careful on his leg.

Yuri secretly was happy everyone was there. Even if JJ was not skating, he hated admitting he was glad he was there. They had to get a van to pick them up from the airport to the hotel, and knowing another person was on their side made him feel better.

When they pulled up to the hotel, he heard everyone gasp and grow quiet in the noisy van. Yuri looked up from his phone, that was when he saw it.

It had seemed like the entire small town of Hasetsu had come out.  They all leaped from the van, Yuuri was already in his parent’s arms and Yuri was being hugged by the Nishigori family.

“What is everyone doing here?” Yuri asked as Yuuri cried hugging his family.

“You really think we were letting have all the fun out there alone?” Loop had said.

Yuri leaned down and hugged all three triplets as they put a pair of cat ears on him.

“We are still your angels!” Axel said.

“You biggest fans!” Lutz squealed.

Yuri chuckled as he grabbed all three for another hug. He could not believe so many had come out. Minami was off bouncing around with Phichit. Yuri stayed back with Yuuko and the triplets. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The triplets were buzzing around him, talking nonstop as Yuuko kept her arm around him, giving him the comfort he had gotten use to lately. Yuri really appreciated that.

For so long they had tried to keep this sleepy little town out of the drama, but they were still there for them, and Yuri felt bad for leaving them all in the dark. It was only when the interview went out that the people of Hasetsu decided they all needed to be there. Closing down the small town to go cheer their boys on. Having so many there, knowing they would be greeted with cheers and people excited to see him, would be nice. They had not had this all season-- they _deserved_ that. Yuri thought it would be nice to have _family_ cheering him on. It was when he looked up and saw old eyes staring at him, that was when Yuri broke down.

Grandpa had come out.

“Grandpa!” Yuri said as he ran forward and hugged the old man tightly-- fighting his urge to leap into his arms, tears running down his cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

“Well Yurochka, you see, these three little girls called me and sent me that interview you had done. Then they said I had come,” Grandpa said with a chuckle. “How could I argue with them?”

Yuri looked down at the triplets, who were taking pictures and videos as they giggled. He had to shake his head, they were such little meddlers. Only in the best way.

 

* * *

 

Victor turned to Chris and smirked. Who would have thought that entire fucking town would come out. Too bad they would see him win gold. They had just gotten into the hotel when they heard the uproar and turned around, watching the chaos explode.

“Wow, did the entire town come?” Chris asked.

“Da, seems that way. Let’s go find our rooms then hit the bar,” Victor said as they made it to the elevators.

All Victor could think about was getting some alcohol in him. They still had a few days before it was time to skate, and he wanted to check out town they were in.

“So what do you plan on doing?” Chris asked as they drank another round of beer.

Victor shook his head, “I gave up everything for him… and he treats me like this. All I want to do is talk to him and he won’t even give me the courtesy!”

“Especially the way he hangs off that kid too,” Chris growled.

“Exactly!” Victor said. “All I want is to talk with him.”

Chris sat back and in his beer clouded mind, came up with an idea.

 

* * *

 

“Don’t they have any real damn coffee around here?” Yuri bitched as he walked around their hotel room. It was a small room and small coffee pot. The coffee was shit and they were all jet lagged.

“There is a coffee shop a block away, we can get dressed and go get some before practice,” Phichit replied.

“Da, can we hurry the fuck up and get moving?” Yuri growled.

Once they had gotten coffee, Yuri was better to manage and they pushed JJ back to the hotel in his wheelchair. Yuri joked that JJ was being lazy, but JJ laughed it off saying he was conserving his strength. Yuri had to shake his head at this, he really did not mind pushing the wheelchair, kept him busy as they walked back to the hotel--plus he could roll his eyes behind JJ’s head at everything he said. They still had to get out to practice and Yuri was itching to get back on the ice.

Somehow the coaches had worked their practice time and worked it up so they were not practicing with Victor. A lot of the female skaters were on the ice when they got there, was better for them not to deal with the male skaters. Yuri felt this worked best for them. They all had nerves going fueled by jet lag. Yuri was stumbling jumps and tripping over his own feet.

“Princess!”

Yuri looked up, fuming as he skated across the ice to where JJ was. Wheelchair or not, he was ringing his neck.

“I’ll break your other fucking leg, Leroy,” Yuri growled.

JJ tossed him his skate guards, “Oh Princess, come here and sit down.”

Yuri slipped his guards on and sat next to JJ. A warm cup was pressed in his hands.

“Had mom go get that. Now drink,” JJ said.

Yuri growled a thank you as he sipped the coffee. It wasn’t caffeine he needed. He was frustrated in himself. Nothing was going right in practice.

“Stop thrusting your hip to the side on your axle,” JJ said.

“What?”

“You are thrusting your hip out to the side before you jump, throwing off your center of gravity.”

Yuri sipped his coffee more.

“The media is speaking more positive of you three,” JJ said as he sipped a matching cup of coffee.

Yuri could only shrug at that. He was not in the mood to talk but JJ wanted to ramble on.

“Seriously. After your interview it got them all thinking. You know they went and talked to the rink owners around Russia. No one would comment, but a guard did,” JJ said.

“Bernard,” Yuri whispered.

“Yes! Bernard! He told the papers he was told by the rink owners not to let you or Yuuri in. He said it broke his heart as he loved your feisty attitude.”

Yuri had to shake his head. Bernard _was_ a good guy, caught in a shit storm just like all of them. He had to make sure to check after the Grand Prix to make sure Bernard still had his job. He might not have let them in the rink that night, but he spoke to the media.

“Ok, let me go and try that axle again,” Yuri said.

“Leave them hips out of it! You aren’t hula hooping!”

Yuri gave JJ the finger as he stepped on the ice, then again when he landed the jump, without thrusting his hip.

“I hate when he is right,” Yuri growled to himself.

He made sure to keep his distance from Milla, but smiled her way when she made eye contact. He wanted nothing more than to run and hug her, but too many from the Russian team were there and he did not want to compromise her in all of this.

Yuuri and Phichit looked tired, they had practiced hard-- Yuri watched them push. They wanted this as badly as he did. Yuri knew they had it in them. Having people on their side was definitely a huge boost.

“Come on! You three are treating me to lunch!” JJ called out as they exited the ice.

“Why the hell do we owe you lunch?” Yuri said.

“Oh Princess, have pity on me! I’m in a wheelchair!” JJ said as he started to spin his chair around. Yuri thought he was annoying on feet, he was just as annoying in a chair. Shaking his head, he grabbed the handles and started to push JJ out the arena to the van so they could find lunch then maybe rest a bit.

While leaving, the other skaters started to come in for the afternoon practice session. He could see Yuuri and Phichit tense as walked closer to where he was pushing JJ’s wheelchair-- Victor and Chris were walking in.

They both had sunglasses on with an entourage of people around them. Victor seemed to be talking to a reporter as he walked the hall before he took notice of them.

“Oh! Look who it is!” Victor called out in his fake voice. “Let’s all take a picture!”

The cameras started to go off all around them. About that time, Otabek had walked through with his coach and the cameras were flashing all around them. The final six all in one hallway together.

“We will pass,” Yuri said.

“No, I think we will,” Phichit said.

Yuri cut eyes at Phichit and then he was being led over where Victor and Chris were standing. A hand on his arm and he saw Otabek standing next to him.

“Just smile like nothing's happening,” Otabek whispered to him.

“Wait!” Yuri yelled out, “JJ! Get in this! You would have beaten Chris anyway.” He heard Phichit snort a laugh and Chris glare at him, but Yuri went and pulled JJ’s wheelchair over where they were. “Do your fucking JJ fingers,” Yuri growled in JJ’s ear and even smiled when he did them.

The cameras went off all around them. Yuri felt an arm around his waist, Yuuri had pulled him close, and Yuri reached for Phichit. He could feel the high tension in the group but made sure he put on his bed fake smile, just the same damn way Victor did.

Cameras continued to flash all around them, then the questions started.

 

_“Victor! Have you and Yuuri talked yet?”_

_“Yuuri! Are you with Plisetsky?”_

_“Plisetsky? Are you in love with Katsuki?”_

_“What is Phichit’s role in this?”_

_“Victor! Can you ever forgive Yuuri?”_

_“JJ, will you skate once healed?”_

_“Otabek, how do you feel about your friend mixed in this?”_

_“Yuri, why did you break them up?”_

_“Victor, is it true you kidnapped Yuuri?”_

_“Victor, is everything they said about you true?”_

 

The questions when on and on. None of them were saying anything. That was when Mr. and Mr. Leroy jumped in and told them to come on. Yuri, Yuuri and Phichit tried to duck out quickly.

“Yuri! What, no good luck hug?” Victor called out.

He was playing the press again. Yuri looked over to Phichit and was greeted with a smirk. As the cameras focused on Yuri, he put his middle finger up and kissed it.

“Good luck, you psycho asshole,” Yuri said before turning and walking away.

JJ and Phichit were rolling laughing. Yuuri and the coaches were not. The minute they got in the van and the doors shut, the lectures started. Yuri pulled his phone out and ignored them.

 

* * *

 

They had met up with their families for dinner that night. It was surreal to Yuri having his grandpa there with everyone else. It made him feel at ease knowing his Grandpa was staying with Yuuri’s parents-- they were busy while they were here, and he hated he didn’t get more time with him.

“Yurochka, after this you should go to Japan for a bit with your friends, then come and visit me for a little bit. You can even bring your friends too,” Grandpa said.

Yuri nodded, his grandpa never demanded much time from him, but when he asked to see him, he meant he was missing him. He stayed tight to his grandpa’s side as the table they were at was nonstop chatter going all around.

Towards the end of dinner, they all had to laugh as Celestino, Mr. Leroy, Minako and Mari all headed out to the bar. Yuri knew that was trouble and stayed behind. His grandpa was getting tired as were the Katsukis. Hugs and goodbyes, they said they would meet up the next morning for breakfast.

He liked having them all here. They had been missing this little part of their lives, and it only seemed to bring out the best in Yuuri. He was laughing and carrying on all night, like he used too-- before he moved to Russia. Yuri had not seen him this way in a long time.

It even showed the next day at practice. Somehow in their van, the triplets had snuck aboard. Once they had gotten to arena, three little giggles from the back came and everyone knew immediately who it as.

“I guess I better call Yuuko before she freaks out,” Yuri said getting his phone. “You three are in big trouble I have a feeling.”

Ironically, Yuuko was not upset. Yuri thought more so pleased for a small break. They had told the triplets they could stay as long as they were quiet and did not disrupt the other skaters. They sat quietly with JJ-- after they all took an enormous amount of selfies with him. Somehow they had managed pictures with the majority of the female skaters as well. They wore cat ears and made the practice fun.

They were all having fun on the ice.  There was no controversy, there was no drama (at the moment), and it showed. Yuuri and Phichit were laughing as they landed their jumps with the triplets cheering them on. Yuri kept skating over to talk with JJ and the triplets on his breaks. At the end of practice, the girls were all jumping around them and talking nonstop how great they were on the ice as Yuri pushed JJ’s wheelchair.

Yuri thought things were finally turning around for them.

 

* * *

 

It was the morning of the short program. Yuri was woken up by movement on the bed--  Yuuri had gotten up. Stretching out, Yuri starfished himself on the bed and curled back into his pillow. Phichit and Yuuri were trying to be quiet as they went to slip out to get coffee.

“We should get coffee and bring it back for when Yuri wakes up,” Phichit said.

“Yeah that sounds good. Let him sleep in a little bit,” Yuuri whispered.

The room was quiet and Yuri ended up sleeping in. A hard knock at the door jarring him awake. Looking at his phone he saw it was only an hour before they had to skate.

Where the hell were Phichit and Yuuri?

Getting up, Yuri wrapped his blanket around him. He could have sworn a couple hours ago that Yuuri and Phichit had gone to get coffee. He figured they would have woken him when they got back in-- he was looking forward to that coffee. But it was Celestino was at the door.

“You three were suppose to be downstairs twenty minutes ago!” Celestino said.

Yuri blinked-- confused.

“Yuuri and Phichit went to get coffee, they should be back--”

“They left over two hours ago. Are they not back?” Celestino asked as he pushed into the room.

Yuri shook his head and checked his phone. There were no text from them. This was odd. They were together and wouldn’t have run off the day of a skate.

“Fuck,” Yuri said out loud.

“Where do you think they are?” Celestino asked.

“You fucking know where they are! Victor!” Yuri yelled out.

“Yuri, Victor was leaving the lobby when I came up to get you,” Celestino said.

“Then what are we going to do?” Yuri said.

“First off, change into your costume. Mrs. Leroy will meet you downstairs, go with her, your grandpa and JJ to arena. I will stay behind with Mr. Leroy and try to find them,” Celestino said.

Yuri nodded and changed into his costume. The last thing he wanted to do was skate. He wanted to go find Yuuri and Phichit. Something wasn’t right. He could just feel it. Heading to the arena, there was a something just eating at him. This was so unlike Yuuri and Phichit.

“There is no damn way I can skate,” Yuri said as they got out the van. He could see everyone out there waiting and cheering-- then it all settled when they saw it was only Yuuri leaving the van.

“You still need to be here,” his grandpa told him as they entered the arena. The stands were full of cheering fans as Yuri stepped in with Mrs. Leroy.

“Look deary, don’t think about it. I am sure they will get here,” she said to him.

“They wouldn’t miss this,” Yuri said looking around.

“Skaters! Take the ice for your warm up!” the announcer called out.

Yuri headed out to the ice, he fell on all of his jumps. They called out Yuuri’s name and he never showed up. There was a small part in the back of Yuri’s mind that he would appear out of nowhere on the ice and captivate everyone.

There was tugging on his jacket and he looked down to see three identical faces staring up at him.

“What are you three doing down here?” Yuri hissed.

“Where is Yuuri!” they asked.

“I don’t know,” Yuri said.

“Something is wrong!” one of them said.

Yuri could only nod.  


* * *

 

Celestino and Mr. Leroy had walked to the coffee shop. They did not find Yuuri or Phichit. This was so unlike those two. He knew they traveled in pairs, but he knew something was wrong.

Mr. Leroy was on his phone, speaking in French and Celestino did not understand a word he said. He seemed irritated and his face was turning red. As they walked back to the hotel, Mr. Leroy’s voice was getting louder and louder.

“They say it has to be twenty-four hours for a missing person report,” Mr. Leroy said as they passed by an alley.

That was when Celestino saw it-- three coffee cups spilled in the alleyway.

_Curious._

 

* * *

 

They had started the skate without Yuuri and Phichit. Axel, Loop and Lutz were worried. Yuri’s face was paler than usual and he was trembling. They knew something was wrong.

Axel turned to her sisters, “Girls! We got to get out of here and find them!”

“But how?” Lutz said.

“We get a car!” Loop replied.

“I got mom’s phone!” Axel said as she ordered a car.

“Won’t it look funny if three kids order a car?” Loop asked.

“Just act as if you own it, no one will question you,” Axel said as they snuck out the arena.

“Lutz, get on the phone with the hotel. Find information. I have a feeling Yuuri and Phichit are not far,” Loops said.

Lutz took the phone and started making a phone call. The only thing Axel had a feeling of, was they were in that hotel somewhere-- and Victor was behind it.

 

* * *

 

They called Phichit’s name. He did not enter the ice. Yuri was running in place, keeping his body warm and cursing under his breath. Mrs. Leroy kept giving him a look.

“Yuri!” he heard yelled from above. Looking up, Yuuko was leaning over the railing down at him. “Have you seen the girls?”

Yuri looked around, “They were just down here. I sent them back up to you.”

“Ugh! Those girls!” Yuuko said.

_Great, now the triplets were missing._

 

* * *

 

As the car pulled up to the hotel, the girls jumped out saying their thanks.

“Told you it would work,” Axel said.

“Now what?” Lutz asked.

“We need to get access to the hotel computer!” Axel said.

“And how are we doing this?” Loops asked.

“Well there are three of us. Lutz, you and me will distract the guy at the front desk, Loop, find anything that isn’t right,” Axel said.

As they walked to the front desk, Lutz tripped over her feet, falling to the floor. Loop took off to the side, hiding behind a plant as Axel leaned down to help her sister.

“Mister Mister!” Axel yelled to the man behind the counter, “We lost our mommy and my sister is hurt!” Lutz cried louder. As the man ran from the counter to help, Loop slipped behind it, typing as fast as she could.

 

* * *

 

Victor had to chuckle. They had called for Yuuri and Phichit. Of course neither were there. He had Yuuri where he wanted him. He would skate, then he would talk with Yuuri.

His program was solid, perfect. He knew Yuri was doing five quads, but Victor mad sure he would have six.

He just wanted this day to be over, he knew he had gold in the bag. Was almost pointless making them all skate. He just want to talk to Yuuri, talk some sense into him. The sooner they could get on with this, the sooner he could talk to Yuuri.

He caught Chris’ eye across the rink and they nodded at each other. He could not have done this without Chris. There only problem they had-- what do they do with Phichit?

Victor could not think about that now. He had so much he wanted to say to Yuuri. Sure, their _break up_ really did boost him back up. His sponsors were swarming him, he was loved by everyone-- but it was getting boring again. He needed another surprise.

Leaving skating and taking a season off for Yuuri did wonders for him. Now he was back and showing everyone who the real Legend was.

His next big come back, would be him and Yuuri back together. The press will eat this up. His sponsors will love it. They will do a fast marriage, make sure they invite all the major networks-- then he will go back to coaching Yuuri as he skates his final year.

He can announce his retirement next year-- they can skate, _together._ One last time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So-- There are some great drabbles done by [Queen_Drexie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Drexie/pseuds/Queen_Drexie) inspired by this story -- Check them out! Totally love them! [Yuri!!! On Ice Drabbles ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11514570/chapters/27461184)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a little teaser of our triplets)

Loop was punching away at the keyboard. Stupid hotel used their name as the password. She was not sure what she was looking for, anything that stood out. Loop got Victor’s room number and continued to quickly look through the computer files. There were no duplicate rooms booked, and every room was completely accounted for.

_ Except for three rooms.  _

Clicking on those quickly, those rooms seem to have reasons they could not be booked. One room had a sink that did not work, another the heat was broken, and the shower was off in the third.

_ This could work _ .

Grabbing paper, Loop jotted down the room numbers and saw where Axel and Lutz were keeping the man busy. Sneaking from behind the counter, Loop went back and hid behind the large potted plant.

Lutz stopped crying and Axel said, “Oh wait! Mommy is in her room! We will just go up there.”

The two ran off, leaving the man confused before he went back to his to his desk. Loop ran over to greet her sisters.

“Did you find anything?” Axel asked.

“Yes! I got Victor's room number and there are three rooms under maintenance. But they won’t work on them till next week after everyone has checked out,” Loop said.

“How do we get in the room?” Lutz asked.

“We need to get a key!” Axel said.

“But how?” Loop asked.

“We need to find the cleaning people,” Axel said and they took off down the hallway.

Getting on the elevator, they went up a few floors, peaking out to see if any cleaning carts were in the hallway. After stopping at six floors, they saw one. Loop and Axel ran to the cart as Lutz kept a lookout. They searched the cart over, but there were no key card or anything. Lutz peaked in the room and saw it was next to the feather duster on the nightstand. It seemed the person was cleaning in the bathroom.

As quietly as she could, Lutz tiptoed into the room. A sound from the bathroom made her freeze with panic, but the person never came out. Holding her breath, Lutz grabbed the card and ran out the room. All three of them went racing down the hallway towards the elevators.

“Loop! What are the room numbers?” Lutz asked.

Loop handed over a piece of paper and Axel hit the fourth floor.

“Victor’s room first!” Axel said.

They knew everyone was still at the arena. It would be bad to get caught snooping through rooms. The hallway was empty as they got out and ran to the room. All three held their breath as they got to the door, the key card worked.

“What are we looking for?” Lutz said.

“Anything that might help us,” Loop said as she clicked buttons on Victor’s laptop. He had it password protected and she could not get in. “Ugh! I can’t get in the stupid laptop!”

“Well leave it be. We can see Yuuri and Phichit are not here. Let’s move to the next room,” Axel said as Lutz started to go through Victor's suitcase.

“Wait!” Lutz yelled. When Axel and Loop turned, they saw where Lutz showed them the gun in Victor’s suitcase. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Yuri was in a frenzie. He had bombed his entire skate, but he did not care. How could he care when Yuuri and Phichit were missing,  _ and _ the triplets? Every quad he fumbled, even fell on one, his head was not on the ice, it was on his friends. He wanted to leave, but Mrs. Leroy had told him to go skate.

The minute he was done with his disaster of a skate, he sat in the kiss and cry, grabbing his phone and going through messages. He wanted something,  _ anything _ . Someone had to know where Yuuri and Phichit were. He did not even pay attention to the score when Mrs. Leroy elbowed him.

“I know I did shit, I don’t need to see it,” Yuri said as he rose to leave the kiss and cry.

“You are making it all too easy for me, Yurio,” Victor said as he approached the kiss and cry.

Yuri handed his phone to Mrs. Leroy, without Celestino or Mr. Leroy there, no one could stop him. Launching, Yuri growled as he flew into Victor. Both of them slamming against the wall as Yuri screamed and raked at his face with his nails.

“Where the fuck are they?” Yuri screamed.

“Get off of me!” Victor yelled as Yuri started to punch at Victor’s side. He had lost all control. It had been so long coming, and here it was,  _ his moment _ . He slapped, kicked and punched at Victor. This bastard knew where Yuuri and Phichit was, and he was out there skating like nothing had happen.

“Tell me what you did with them!” Yuri screamed as he continued to attack Victor.

Security guards surrounded them as they pulled Yuri off of Victor. Yuri continued to scream and spit at him-- lashing out as the men held him back. Victor’s face was bloodied but Yuri still did not have any answers. 

“Mr. Plisetsky!” a man yelled.

Yuri stopped fighting and screaming. Looking around, there were cameras pointed at him as spectators were covering their mouths in surprise. Yuri knew he had fucked up, but he did not care at this moment. His friends were missing and no one was doing a damn thing about it. Breaking down, Mrs. Leroy caught him as they were escorted out of the arena and into a small office.

The men were speaking, but Yuri heard nothing of it. He was crying into Mrs. Leroy’s shoulder as she rubbed his back and stood there speaking with the guards. Yuri only heard certain words that were spoken, possible ‘ _ disqualification _ ’, pressing ‘ _ charges _ ’ and so on. His mind was everywhere and the guards did not seem to care about his friends.

“We are going to take you two to an office to wait. If Mr. Nikiforov presses charges we will let you know,” a guard said to them as they walked down a hallway the into a basic room with a desk and some chairs.

“Yuri what were you thinking?” Mrs. Leroy asked.

“Where is my phone?” Yuri ask in return.

“Now you listen here, young man. I know they are missing, we are all concerned, but you snapping and losing control is not helping,” she said as he handed him his phone.

There was still nothing. He had hoped for a  _ someone _ to have sent him  _ something _ . They had to wait in this room till someone said they could leave. It seemed like it was never happening. Yuri only wanted to get back to the hotel and then go look for his friends.

“How long do we have to rot in here?” Yuri groaned.

“Until they check Victor over and see if he is going to press any charges,” Mrs. Leroy said.

“I should be the one pressing charges against him!” Yuri snarled out.

“Oh honey, we are all worried,” Mrs. Leroy said, “Now come sit down and wait.”

Yuri sat next to Mrs. Leroy, resting his head on her shoulder, and just cried.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, I do not think your nose is broken,” the doctor said to him as he looked him over and cleaned his face off.

“Good,” Victor said as he sat back against the chair. Yuri threw a mean punch and his face paid the price. He was glad he had already done his short program, he was sure it would be bruised up for his free program, but maybe he could make it work for him,  _ sympathy _ .

There was a knock at the door and one of the security guards walked in.

“Sir, we need to know if you want to press charges. It is all on camera,” the man had said.

“What would happen if I did want to press charges?” Victor asked.

“We would take you to the official's office and they would go through the paperwork and get Mr. Plisetsky possibly arrested. Only would take a few hours,” the man said.

_ A few hours? _ Victor could not have that. As much as he would love to press charges, he wanted to get back to the hotel, back to Yuuri. A few hours was more than he was willing to spare, plus it was all recorded, and he was sure they would play it all over and over again how Yuri had attacked him.

“No, I don’t want to press charges,” Victor said.

“What?” Yakov screamed, “He attacked you Victor! Teach his ass a lesson and get him disqualified!”

“Oh he will still be disqualified I am sure,” Victor said, “I just want to go back to my room, rest and ice my face ok?”

Victor got up and left out of the room, all he wanted to do was get back to where Yuuri was, and finally just talk to him-- talk some sense into him. 

 

* * *

 

“We have one more room to try,” Loop said as they walked down another hallway.

It was frustrating as they were all giving up hope. She just knew they had to be in this hotel. It was the only way this all made sense. Axel and Lutz walked with her quietly down the hallway. They needed to hurry as they knew the skating was over with and people would soon be coming back. They did not want to be caught going in and out of rooms.

“Ok girls, this is the last room,” Axel said as she swiped the card.

The room was dark as the curtains were drawn. Lutz turned a light on and Axel screamed. Turning around Loop saw what Axel was screaming at. Running forward, Loop put her hand around Axel’s mouth.

“Stop screaming!” Loop said.

Yuuri and Phichit were laid on the floor and bound. Yuuri had his head resting on Phichit. They were staring at them but unable to talk. Lutz ran forward and removed the gag from their mouths.

“Girls! Oh thank god you are here!” Phichit said.

“Girls! What are you doing here? Where is your mother? We need help!” Yuuri said.

Their eyes were red from crying and the girls started to work on untying their hands. That was when they head a key card a the door.

“Hide!” Phichit hissed out.

In a panic, the three scurried under the bed in the middle of the room. Axel was crying and Loop wrapped her arm around her sister to keep her quiet. “Shhhh” she said.

Wiggling under the bed was not easy, but thankfully they were small enough to fit under it. Yuuri’s eyes kept looking at them and Loop felt her little heart breaking. If only they had gotten there sooner. A nudge from Lutz next to her and they saw the shoes of a man that had walked in.

“Ah, I see you two worked your gags off,” Victor said.

Axel went to gasp but Loop was able to cover her mouth. They could not speak right now, it would not help the situation at all. Loop remembered they had their mother’s phone and went to pull it out.

Questioning looks came from her sisters as she unlocked the phone.  
  


* * *

 

“Ok, Mr. Nikiforov is not pressing charges, but you will be disqualified,” one of the ISU officials said as they were still sitting in an office.

Yuri shook his head. He had come all this way to only get disqualified at the end. He felt mixed with emotions-- he was glad he finally laid into Victor, but disappointed he ruined his chances at beating Victor to gold. Yuri pouted and crossed his arms as the official continued to talk to Mrs. Leroy and practically ignore him. He hated being talked about when he was sitting right there.

“Everything was recorded. All you can see is Mr. Nikiforov speaking to Mr. Plisetsky before he attacked him,” the official said, “you are lucky, young man. He could have pressed charges.”

“Well I plan to press my own damn charges,” Yuri spit out, “Can we go now?”

The official shook his head and Mrs. Leroy took his hand.

“Mr. Plisetsky, the press will want a comment,” the man said.

“We are not giving any comments at this time,” Mrs. Leroy said.

Yuri was over this. He needed to go and find Yuuri and Phichit. They had wasted enough time here and since this Grand Prix was only three people competing now, it did not even matter.

Walking out of the room and into the hallway, Yuri saw Otabek leaning against a wall. Yuri started to feel his eyes watering and let Otabek and Mrs. Leroy escort him out the building and through the press before he completely broke down. The entire ride back to the hotel, Yuri cried on Otabek’s shoulder. He was upset at himself for getting disqualified, and he was even more upset that his friends were still missing.

“I know why you did it, Yura. I am proud of you,” Otabek said as he held him.

“It felt so damn good to hit him,” Yuri said.

Otabek chuckled and Mrs. Leroy shook her head as she drove them all back. All Yuri wanted to do was to start looking for his friends.

“Will you help us look for them?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded, “Of course I will.”

Yuri knew they could use all the help they could get. They could not file a missing person's report till the next day, but who knew what could happen or where they could be by then. 

 

* * *

 

Victor was worried the two would start screaming, but neither had. He didn’t know what the hell he was going to do with Phichit, that was not part of his plan. Leaning down, he lifted Yuuri up and laid him on the bed.

“Leave him alone!” Phichit yelled.

Reaching behind him, Victor pulled the gun he had in his belt loop and looked at Phichit, waving the gun.

“Look, I want to talk to him. That is all,” Victor said.

“They why the hell do you have a gun?” Phichit asked.

Victor shrugged, “No reason. Now if you could give us some privacy.”

Walking over to where Phichit was, Victor lifted him to his feet and dragged him into the bathroom where he set him on the floor and closed the door. Sighing to himself, he was glad to be rid of him temporarily for the moment. Looking back to the bed, big brown eyes were staring at him.

“Ok, can we talk now?” Victor asked.

“I have nothing to say to you!” Yuuri said.

Victor sighed and went to the bed. Laying down next to where Yuuri was-- he missed this. Sure, Yuuri was still tied up, but he missed him being close. Pulling Yuuri to him, he held him tightly to his chest.

“Just hear me out, ok?” Victor asked.

“Do I have much choice?” Yuuri spit out.

Victor sat up and Yuuri fell back onto the bed, Victor slapped his face. He hated doing that, but Yuuri was being unreasonable. Grabbing his gun, he showed it to Yuuri.

“Do you see this? I think  _ this  _ will let you hear me out without all the back talking. You have been around that kid too much,” Victor growled as he laid back down, pulling Yuuri back to him. Yuuri was tense against him, using his free hand, Victor started to comb Yuuri’s hair with his fingers. He missed this, just touching Yuuri.

“So… what I was saying, is I have wanted to talk with you…” Victor said as he continued to run his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “I’ve missed you. You have run around enough with that brat, now it is time to come home. I can forgive you.”

Yuuri shook his head against Victor’s chest. Victor could see the tears on his cheek and he ran his thumb over the trail of them.

“Oh baby, yes I can forgive you. Plus this might have been good for us. You got to go out and have your own thing for sometime. Imagine how the media will eat this all up  _ now _ . Having us back together… and we can plan a wedding. The sponsors will eat it up!” Victor said.

“Victor… are you kidding me?” Yuuri asked.

“Not at all. We can be together again, and you can come home. Think of what a surprise that will all be!” Victor said.

“Everything to you is about the media and surprising everyone. I don’t want to be with you,” Yuuri said.

Victor gripped Yuuri tighter to him. He still wore the chain around his neck with Yuuri’s ring on it. Tugging the chain till it broke, he got the ring off and grabbed where Yuuri’s hands were bond, forcing the ring back on his finger. 

“There,” Victor said feeling better now that the ring was back on Yuuri’s finger, “now, after the free skate, I have a plane ready to leave. You don’t need your stuff, but I am thinking about a little get away for us.” 

“Victor…” Yuuri said still shaking his head.

“It is ok Yuuri, we are together now,” Victor said hugging him tighter, “We will get rid of Phichit and then everything will be right again.”

Victor heard a gasp, those it was not the gasp from Yuuri as he was still crying.

_ Who else was in the room? _

 

* * *

 

Lutz could not help it. Everything Victor had said was shocking. They had believed Yuuri, even before their interview. Yuuri would never just up and leave Victor for someone, it was not like him at all. There  _ had _ to be a reason for it.

Loop held the phone, where it was live streaming everything. It was not showing much since Victor waved the gun and put Phichit into the bathroom, but Victor had said enough to prove what they needed.

It was when Victor talked of getting rid of Phichit, Lutz had gasped out. Everything had gotten really quiet, other than Yuuri sobbing even louder. Lutz figured he was to hide the gasp she had made. Axel had elbowed her hard, but they all heard and felt where someone was getting off the bed. All three pairs of eyes got large when Victor was laying on the carpet looking under the bed.

“My my, what do we have here?” Victor said and reached under, grabbing Axel by her hair and pulling her out.

“Leave her alone!” Yuuri screamed.

Victor kept a tight hold on Axel and Loop started to cry. Lutz knew this was her fault.

“Come out you other two, now!” Victor spit out.

Loop nodded to Lutz and they crawled out from under the bed. Lutz didn’t see the phone anymore and wondered what Loop had done to it.

“Well would you look at this, Yuuri? More to join Phichit,” Victor said as he grabbed to them. He had gotten Loop by her hair, pulling the two into the bathroom with Phichit. Lutz watched her sisters cry and kick as Victor easily pulled them across the room. 

Rushing up to the bed, Lutz hugged Yuuri, crying.

“Untie my hands,” Yuuri whispered.

Lutz nodded her head and rushed to try to undo his hands. It wasn’t fast enough. Screaming out, Victor had easily picked her up and tossed her in the bathroom with her sisters and Phichit. Axel and Loop were already untieing Phichit’s hands.

“Are you girls ok?” Phichit asked, then as soon as his hands were free, he was pulling all three into a hug. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“We got a livestream going with the phone propped up under the bed… and I had put up a text saying where we where,” Loop said.

“You girls are brilliant!” Phichit said as he continued to hug them. “But look, I am going to go and get Yuuri. You three stay in here.”

As the door opened, the girls screamed when Victor was standing there and grabbed Phichit by his jacket, pulling him into the room.

“You three SHUT UP!” Victor yelled.

They watched as Victor forced Phichit to his knees. Running out the bathroom, they curled up next to Yuuri and cried while hugging him. Lutz was able to untie his hands as Victor was holding the gun to Phichit’s head. 

“You just couldn’t leave us be, could you? All I wanted to do was leave out of here with Yuuri quietly. No… had to be the hero,” Victor said to Phichit.

“Victor! I will go with you! Just leave Phichit alone!” Yuuri screamed out.

“No, Yuuri! I am done playing these damn games!” with that, Victor started to squeeze the trigger to the gun.  
  


* * *

 

Celstino’s phone chimed at him. A notification to look at Yuuko’s livestream. Nudging Mr. Leroy, they stopped walking for a moment and clicked on the link.

“What the hell is this?” Mr. Leroy asked. 

“We need to get back to the hotel! Call the authorities!” Celestino said as they took off running. 

 

* * *

 

Lilia passed her phone over to Yakov.

“What the hell is this?” Yakov asked.

“Just watch… and then tell me why you did not have that boy in therapy or put away,” Lilia said.

Yakov watched a live stream on his phone, shaking his head. He had really messed up big time. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri and Otabek’s phones both went off as they approached the hotel. Yuri was subscribed to Yuuko as the triplets were always posting the cutest things up. At first he ignored it till Otabek nudged him.

“Open the link,” Otabek said as they started to walk into the hotel lobby.

Yuri saw it all in front of him. Victor shoving Phichit into a bathroom then climbing onto the bed. Nothing else could be seen, but it could be heard. A text came across the screen with the room number they were in.

“Come on!” Yuri yelled.

Taking off running, the elevators were blocked off with the authorities. Growling, Yuri tried to push through them, but they told him to go wait outside.

“Boys, let’s wait out here. Maybe go get some coffee. Celestino and my husband are right outside,” Mrs. Leroy said.

Yuri shook his head. He had been away from Yuuri and Phichit too long. He needed to see them. Last he saw was Phichit being slammed into a bathroom.

“Yura,” Otabek said. When Yuri looked at him, Otabek was gesturing to the stairs.

“Let’s go,” Yuri said as they took off in a run into the stairwell.

Yuri had never climbed stairs so fast. He did not care if he had to climb a hundred flights, he had to get up there. He did not know how old that stream was as the LIVE indicator was not showing. Taking the stairs two at a time, he had never run so hard in his life. When they got to the floor they were looking for, Yuri all but bursted out the door into the hallway.

Local authority were all over the hallway. Pushing through, Yuri and Otabek were working their way down the hallway. A hand grabbed out at his arm and Yuri shook them off, it grabbed him again.

“Sir, you cannot be here,” the man said.

“The hell I can’t! That is my family in there!” Yuri screamed.

“Sir, I will need to escort you back down to the lobby,” the man said.

Yuri shook out his grip and kept ducking around people. They got more congested and he knew he was close. He was very close to the room number and then he saw them.

“YUURI! PHICHIT! GIRLS!” Yuri yelled as he ran to them, only to be stopped with someone grabbing him around his waist and holding him back.

“No! He is with us!” Yuuri yelled.

The man let him go and Yuri rushed to them. He did not even realize he was crying at that time.

“What… what happen?” Yuri asked.

“Well if it was not for these three meddlers here, a lot would have happen,” Phichit said as he was hugging the triplets again. “They saved our lives! I am buying them anything they want once we go visit them!”

Yuri was confused and he held tightly to Yuuri. They were all moved into another room as they were pulling Victor out in handcuffs. He did not say anything, but he looked their way. Yuri was pleased to see his eye swollen and nose still red from earlier.

“Someone needs to fill me in!” Yuri said, “I saw the live feed… well not live, but you know…”

“Victor was going to shoot Phichit!” Axel said.

“But we had already taken his bullets,” Loop said.

“Good thing too!” Lutz added in.

Yuri stood there in total shock. Blinking he looked at the three girls.

“But how?” he asked.

“Well you see, when we found out Yuuri and Phichit were missing, we snuck out and came here!” Lutz said.

“We got a keycard and looked up rooms not being used!” Loop added in.

“And we saw Victor had a gun, so we unloaded it!” Axel said.

“I started a live stream with mom’s phone,” Lutz said before they all heard screaming and Yuuko rushing forward.

She was hugging, kissing and yelling at the girls. Yuri looked over to where Otabek was standing and he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Are you two ok?” Otabek asked.

Yuuri nodded and smiled.

“It is finally over.”

Yuri had to admit,  _ it finally was _ . 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Everything is wrapped up in next chapter in epilogue!!!**
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

The ISU heard of the events that had happened. Yuri was allowed to compete-- a week later. Only five were competing as Victor was locked up.

Yuri, Phichit and Yuuri were met with cheers and flowers. There was so much thrown on the ice at the end of their skates, they had to allow extra time for the stuff to be gathered.

One of their shining moments, all three of them standing on the podium-- smiling as camera flashed all around them. They had made it, all three of them. Each wearing a medal. They even coordinated their exhibition skates to include each other. All last minute decisions and their coaches just shook their heads.

They did make good on their promises-- after the GPF, they went to the Japan for a month. Phichit spent way too much money on the triplets. The triplets where just happy they were all there so long and got to skate with the three top medalist.

They even allowed the triplets to live stream their skates for their own little blog they had created with the Macbook and phones that Phichit had bought them. Well, after Yuuko ungrounded them.

The amount of sponsors that came in for the three was overwhelming.

Two weeks were spent in Moscow with Yuri’s grandpa. They ate a lot and watched old movies. Nikolai had never been more proud of his grandson.

Yakov offered Yuri a spot back on his team-- he even extended it to Phichit and Yuuri. They all declined. They had three coaches they loved working with.

Once back in Canada, JJ helped them get a bigger flat. The Leroys loving having them all around. They did dinners once a week at JJ’s parents house.

Yuri, Yuuri and Phichit were all groomsmen for JJ at his wedding. JJ had to take off the next season of skating, but was told he could compete after that. (he won gold that year, pissing off Yuri.)

All three stayed in Canada till Yuuri retired three years later. Celestino hung his hat up too.

Now they were packing, all three, headed to Thailand for their next adventure-- Yuuri coaching them.

They would still share a bed now and then. They all three went to therapy for a few years, slowly healing, but the support of everyone around them helped the most. 

  
  


_ Oh and Victor? _

Well three months later in trail, he was found guilty and incompetent to serve trail. He will serve his time out under heavy medications and therapist. He had never given up that Chris had helped him in everything. If nothing else Victor was loyal till the end.

He now hugs himself in a white jacket all day long. 

  
  


_ And Chris? _

Never returned to the ice. He knew what he did was wrong, and was relieved Phichit had never seen him or Victor had given him up. Chris settled down with his old choreographer and was a ski instructor. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has been with me throughout this story! WOW! This was never planned to be THIS long, but somehow, here we are!
> 
> I cannot thank everyone enough for all of this! So overwhelming the love and support each week with this! 
> 
> I hope I wrapped up all loose ends here!!!!! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking through it! Un-beta work!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
